quand le masque tombe
by wandha
Summary: un peu de suspence, un peu d'action, un peu de romance, une touche de changement.  Vous mélangez le tout et nous y voilà...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire, nouveau contexte.

bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit être gagné par la douleur. Elle sentit son corps heurter lourdement le sol froid. Les bruits autour d'elle s'estompèrent pour disparaitre totalement. Tout devint finalement noir.<p>

Comment avait-elle put en arriver là ?

[…]

La sonnerie du téléphone s'éleva dans la pièce. C'est à tâtons que Meredith empoigna l'appareil.

-Allo ! Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle se redressa vivement étonnée de l'identité de la personne de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dis-moi que c'est vraiment toi, que c'est pour de vrai, que tu es vraiment en ville.

La personne rit doucement.

-C'est vraiment moi, je suis vraiment en ville et je meurs littéralement d'envie de te voir.

-Où? Où es tu, là maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'habillant sous le regard perplexe de Derek.

-A l'aéroport.

-Ne bouges pas j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha avant que la femme n'ait eu le temps de refuser.

-Derek debout ! On va à l'aéroport, tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Mais c'était qui ?

-Dépêches toi ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, sa va faire plus de quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Qui, Meredith ?

Elle était déjà sortie de la pièce, recherchant activement ses clés.

-Vite, vite, vite.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de cohérent de sa femme, étant donner son état d'excitation, il monta simplement en voiture, pour la conduire à l'aéroport.

-Oh mon dieu, elle doit avoir changé. Je suis comment ? Présentable ? Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur, réajustant ses cheveux.

-Ok, je peux savoir maintenant qui peut être important au point de me sortir du lit à huit heures du matin un jour de congé et de rendre ma femme complètement dingue ?

Meredith le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Ma sœur. Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Arizona ! Il réalisait enfin le pourquoi de l'état actuel de son épouse. Méredith lui en avait souvent parlé, à travers diverses anecdotes. Mais lorsqu'il voulait en savoir davantage, elle changeait de sujet.

Arizona attendait assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa petite sœur. Elle se remémora les bons moments, tout en passant machinalement ses doigts à travers les cheveux brins de la demoiselle endormit, la tête sur ses genoux.

Elle se redressa voyant sa sœur arriver à grands pas vers elle. Avec délicatesse, elle libéra ses genoux de la tête de l'endormie, la posant sur sa veste. Puis elle se leva prête à recevoir Meredith dans ses bras.

A peine Derek eut le temps de garer la voiture que déjà Meredith en sortait. Elle avait tout de suite repéré sa sœur sur ce banc. Ses pas devenaient plus rapides à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son objectif. Elle courut pour parcourir les derniers mètres. Arrêtant sa course dans les bras de son ainée.

Sa dura quelques minutes, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne parle. Elles se tenaient juste, se délectant simplement du contact l'une avec l'autre. Entre temps Derek les avait rejoins, restant en retrait ne voulant en aucun cas empiéter sur leur retrouvaille.

C'est Meredith qui rompit leur étreinte gardant toute fois ses mains dans celles d'Arizona. Elle étudia attentivement les traits de sa grande sœur. Ses beaux yeux bleus, étaient fatigués et entourés par des cernes disgracieuses, ses traits étaient tirés et son teint était plus pâle que de coutume.

-Tu es… loin d'être resplendissante.

Arizona rit au commentaire de sa cadette.

-Merci, je mets sa sur le dos des presque vingt heures d'avion. Toi par contre tu es magnifique. En disant cela elle regarda en direction de Derek.

-Je suppose que cet homme derrière toi y est pour quelque chose !

Derek s'avança reconnaissant l'invitation de sa belle sœur.

-Bonjour je suis Derek Shepherd son…

-Mari, je sais qui vous êtes. Elle regarda la main que l'homme lui avait tendue mais ne la serra pas.

-Vous êtes un homme qui à trompé sa femme avec ma sœur.

Le sourit de l'homme disparu, il devint extrêmement nerveux. Cette femme était très intimidante, son regard perçant semblait le sonder.

-Heu, commença-t-il tout en s'éclaircissant la voix essayant d'effacer son malaise.

-Derek, vous pouvez m'appeler Derek.

-Aucunement et ne vous avisez pas de m'appeler Arizona. Je ne suis pas encore sure que vous soyez un homme digne de ma sœur. En attendant que vous ayez réussit à m'en convaincre se sera ainsi. Vous n'avez jamais eut à faire vos preuves avec votre belle famille jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dites vous que ce jour est arrivé. Croyez-moi, vous auriez surement préféré que se soit avec son père, ou même avec notre mère.

Le sourire qu'elle eut, fit froid dans le dos du jeune homme. Il chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Meredith, mais celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, continuant d'arborer le sourire qui était apparut sur ses lèvres depuis l'appel de sa sœur. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement protecteur de la part d'Arizona. C'était naturel pour elle. Elle l'avait souvent vu faire et considéra même que Derek était chanceux qu'elle n'est pas été plus dure avec lui.

Meredith regarda, la demoiselle endormie sur le banc.

-Et qui est cette beauté ?

Arizona suivit son regard sachant très bien de qui elle parlait, mais voulant prendre un aperçu de la belle.

-C'est Roxane, probablement l'amour de ma vie. Dit-elle toute souriante.

-Tu aurais put me mettre au courant. Ronchonna Meredith, clairement vexée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence.

-C'était plutôt compliqué tu sais. Mais maintenant tout va être parfais. Sa va faire un an que je la connais et six mois qu'on est officiel.

-Surement ta plus longue relation. Dit-elle en riant, bientôt rejoint par sa sœur.

-C'est sur.

-Vous rester combien de temps ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais assez longtemps pour nous mettre à la recherche d'un appartement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment.

Meredith la serra de nouveau dans ses bras ravis de cette nouvelle.

-C'est génial. En attendant que vous trouviez un chez vous. Vous êtes invitées à venir vivre avec nous.

-Non Mer…

-Aucune discussion, n'est acceptée. Tu es partie pendant quatre ans, tu me dois au moins quelques jours.

-Ok, sa marche.

Elle alla réveiller Roxane, pendant que Derek chargea leurs affaires dans la voiture. Il se demandait comment il allait survivre en vivant pendant quelques jours avec cette femme. Une fois la voiture chargée, il regarda sa femme rire avec Roxane et Arizona. Il songea qu'il avait rarement vue Meredith aussi heureuse et que de se faire torturer par sa sœur en valait peut être le coup. Sans doute qu'il en apprendrait davantage sur cette sœur mystérieuse. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle était qu'elle avait cinq ans de plus que Meredith et qu'elles n'avaient pas le même père. Il savait également qu'elle était partit quatre ans et qu'elle communiquait avec Meredith qu'à travers des lettres.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit les trois demoiselles venir vers lui. « Je sens que ses quelques jours de cohabitation vont être éprouvant » pensa-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie entendait les voix s'élever dans le bureau de son chef. Elle tendit l'oreille sachant que la conversation avait surement un rapport avec le fait que son boss l'ait convoquée.

-Il en est absolument hors de question Bailley. Je refuse catégoriquement.

-Ecoutes je t'ai fait confiance sur cette affaire. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant près de dix ans. Mais là d'après ce que tu m'en as dit on n'a plus le choix.

Callie entendit distinctement l'autre femme soupirer.

-Elle refusera. Elle c'est donnée beaucoup de mal, elle refusera.

-Elle n'ait pas obligée de l'apprendre. On peut s'en charger avec la plus grande des discrétions.

Un rire lourd de tension se fit entendre.

-Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ! En dix ans tu n'as pas pu faire approcher un seul de tes hommes de sa personne. Tu compte t'y prendre comment ?

-Je compte sur ta coopération.

-Non, je ne la trahirais pas.

-Teddy personne ne te demande de la trahir bien au contraire. Tout ce que je veux c'est assurer sa sécurité.

-Pour cela il faut que je te révèle son identité et tu le sais.

-Avant que tu ne dises non, laisses moi te présenter la personne que je veux mettre sur l'affaire.

-Bien, mais ne penses pas que sa va me faire changer d'avis.

Miranda lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Callie se redressa faisant un pas rapide en arrière, juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la petite femme.

-Torres entrez.

Elle obéit, elle s'assit après l'invitation gestuelle de son patron et prit un rapide aperçu de la femme châtain à ses côtés. Celle ci la dévisagea littéralement.

-Teddy je te présente Callie Torres. Comme ton amie, c'est un civile. Elle offre ses services sans les engagements.

-Et ? Tu comptes tout miser sur le fait qu'elle est civile ?

-Bien sûre que non. Torres est entrainée au combat et au tir, son expérience fait d'elle un excellent garde du corps. Elle est discrète et vive.

Teddy secoua la tête.

-La question n'est pas là. Je ne doute pas de vos aptitudes. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Callie.

-Mon amie est la personne la plus parano que je connaisse. Elle n'a ni portable, ni carte de crédit. Elle fait une enquête sur chaque personne qui s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à sa personne. Elle a plus d'identité que vous avez d'années. Bailley tu ne connais ni son nom, ni son visage et pourtant tu travailles avec elle depuis plus de dix ans. Aussi dingue que sa paraisse, il y a une raison à cela.

-Teddy je le comprends. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit elle court un danger. Nos services lui doivent beaucoup. Laisses nous lui rendre l'ascenseur.

-Qui me dis que je ne vais pas faire rentrer le loup dans la bergerie. Que vous n'allez pas utiliser ses informations.

-Tu me connais mieux que sa.

-Toi oui, mais les autres. Starck, Avery !

-Je ne divulguerai rien. Commença Callie. Teddy la regarda perplexe.

-J'ai déjà fait ce genre de travail pour la CIA, pour Bailley. Mais je ne leurs dois rien d'autre que le chèque qu'ils me signent. Mes vrais clients sont les personnes que je protège. Si votre amie veut garder son identité ou même son apparence secrète, alors il en sera ainsi.

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

-Parce que vous le voulez. Vous n'en auriez pas parlé à Bailey, si la sécurité de votre amie ne vous tenait pas à cœur. Vous vouliez son aide. Ne reculez pas.

Teddy regarda longuement Callie dans les yeux.

-Si elle vous découvre, ne parlez en aucun cas de moi, elle me tuerait.

-Bien, j'en prends note.

-Sa marche Bailley. Mais aucunes embrouilles.

-Promis !

-Bien je te laisse la briffer alors.

Bailley acquiesça regardant sa collègue quitter le bureau. Elle se détendit, lâchant un long soupir. Puis elle se ressaisie, ce rappelant la présence de l'autre femme.

-Beau petit speech Torres !

-C'est ce que vous vouliez non ?

-Tout à fait ! Merci.

-Bon qu'elle est cette affaire exactement ?

Miranda tourna l'écran de son ordinateur de façon à ce qu'elles puissent toutes deux le voir. Un panel de photo de différentes femmes, apparue.

-Qui sont ces femmes ? Des victimes ?

-Non, ces femmes sont une femme, Emma Prague, Louise Beaumont, Shelley Walter. Autant de noms que de physiques différents. Elle peut devenir brune, blonde, rousse, avec des yeux bleu, vert ou marron. Etre parfois ronde, parfois mince, vieille ou jeune. Elle change de physique et de personnalité très souvent. Comme vous l'a dit Madame Altman, nos services ne connaissent ni son nom, ni son physique.

-Comment est ce possible ?

-Elle connait l'art du déguisement et a un esprit très vif. Elle parle couramment plusieurs langues et sait comme personne comment se fondre dans le paysage. Elle crée un passé pour chacun de ses personnages, avec dossier médicaux, bulletins scolaire et compagnie. Elle aurait fait un parfait agent. Mais elle a toujours refusé de faire partie de n'importe qu'elle agence. Elle est intervenue sur beaucoup de nos missions à l'étranger, sans qu'on le lui ait forcément demandé. Si qui a parfois gêné quelques personnes ici. Mais elle à toujours agit pour le mieux. Il y a plus de huit mois qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle. Ce qui est plutôt rare. Altman vient de m'apprendre qu'elle est au pays et en danger.

-Comment ça ? Si personne ne connait ni son nom, ni son visage ?

-Elle aurait commis une erreur, baissé sa garde. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. Mais vous devez bien vous douter qu'elle ne s'est pas fait que des amis au fil des années.

-J'imagine.

- Protégez-la au mieux. Toutes les informations que vous découvrirez, devront rester confidentielles. Sauf celles au sujet de la menace qui pèse sur elle. Demandez des renforts en cas de besoin.

-Compris. Comment je l'approche au juste ?

-Altman, va vous y aider. Ne la filé pas. Elle vous repèrera avant que vous la voyez à travers vos jumelles. Altman ne blaguait pas. Cette femme est parano et pas qu'un peu.

-A quel point ?

-Aucun compte quel qu'il soit, aucun abonnement non plus. Nos services non jamais trouver l'ombre d'une emprunte ou même un cheveu. Elle est extrêmement méticuleuse et très attentive.

-Qui la formée ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. C'est bien ce qui fait polémique, beaucoup d'entre nous la considère plus comme un ennemie que comme un allié.

-L'avez-vous déjà rencontré en chaire et en os ?

-Deux fois. Les deux fois sous la même identité. Celle d'une journaliste international, Arizona Robbins.

Elle afficha la photo correspondante. Callie analysa l'image. Cette femme était belle, une blonde aux yeux bleu, aux traits un peu enfantin.

-Il faut avouer que ces personnages font très réels.

-Oui. Je compte sur vous Torres. Vous avez l'esprit aussi vif que le sien, je sais que vous pouvez réussir là où tous ces agents ont échoués. Je vous considère comme l'une des meilleures. Alors ne me décevez pas.

Callie fut extrêmement flattée. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que Miranda Bailley faisait des compliments. Mais sa lui donna également une très forte pression. Elle salua son chef et sortie du bureau. Elle fut étonnée de voir Teddy l'attendre de pied ferme. La femme semblait nerveuse.

-Allons boire un café. Dit-elle commençant déjà à se diriger vers la sortie sans même attendre une réponse. Callie lui emboita le pas. Elles se rendirent dans un petit café tranquille au coin de la rue.

-Il va falloir que l'on trouve un moyen que vous la rencontriez sans que sa ne paraisse louche. Car il est…

-Inutile de la filer. Bailley me la dit.

-Bien, très bien. Elle tapotait ses doigts contre la table, la nervosité transpirait à travers chacun de ses actes.

-Ok, avant tout chose il faut que vous vous détendiez. On fait un plan pour protéger votre ami pas pour la tuer !

Teddy se raidit aux mots de Callie, comprenant que son choix n'était pas le plus judicieux Callie se reprit.

-Tout ira bien. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Je suis une excellente comédienne.

-Moi pas !

-Alors il est surement préférable que je la rencontre sans vous. Pourquoi pas une rencontre fortuite au supermarché ou au parc.

-Non sa ne marchera jamais. Au bar peut être, vous connaissez le bar chez Joe ?

-Bien sure j'y vais souvent avec mon ami Sloan.

Teddy souleva un sourcil : « si seulement sa pouvait être aussi simple. » Pensa-t-elle.

-Sloan comme dans Marc Sloan ?

-Oui. Répondu Callie clairement surprise.

-Parfais, j'ai trouvé. Même pas besoin de mentir pour le coup.

Callie regarda de plus en plus intriguée sa désormais collègue, attendant d'être mise dans la confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa allait faire trois jours qu'Arizona était de retour dans la vie de sa sœur. Du fait du travail prenant de Meredith, les deux femmes n'avaient pas eut beaucoup de temps pour parler. Derek lui était bien content d'être de garde à l'hôpital pour pouvoir échapper à sa terrifiante belle sœur. Il prenait bien garde de ne pas se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que cette femme. Celle-ci était plutôt amusée par la situation.

Durant ces trois jours Arizona et Roxane se reposèrent dans un premier temps. Récupérant de la fatigue de leur long voyage. Enfin c'est surtout Roxane qui se reposa. Arizona elle vérifia avant tout que les lieux étaient sécurisés. Elle sécurisa la ligne téléphonique et internet, fouilla la maison à la recherche d'un quelconque micro ou autre. Puis elle installa des alarmes et se bricola un récepteur d'appel à partir d'un vieux portable. Roxane habituée des actions loufoques de la blonde, ne se formalisa pas et préféra profiter du calme ambiant, pour se familiariser avec les nombreuses chaines du câble. Le soir, tandis qu'elle tenait blottis contre elle le corps endormie de sa princesse, Arizona prenait connaissance de toutes nouvelles informations susceptible de les intéresser.

Un matin, Meredith arriva la mine réjouie dans le salon où son mari lisait tranquillement le journal.

-Avec Arizona et Roxanne, on va faire les magasins. Si sa te va on se retrouve chez Joe ce soir.

-Oui c'est parfait. Répondit-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était éviter Arizona.

-Je vais faire visiter le parc à Roxane. Arizona à insister pour qu'on face plus ample connaissance toutes les deux.

-Et Arizona. Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

-Elle reste pour faire plus ample connaissance avec toi mon chéri.

Il se leva d'un bon, près à prendre la fuite, mais sa femme le prit par les épaules et le fit se rassoir.

-Cesses de faire l'enfant. Tout ira bien. Elle n'est pas si terrible que sa.

-Vraiment ! Elle me déteste.

-Non, elle ne te connait même. Elle joue juste son rôle de grande sœur. De toute façon si tu continues à la fuir sa va être bien pire. Crois-moi !

Il soupira résigné. Meredith l'embrassa tendrement.

-Nous serons de retour dans une heure. Informa-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, rejoignant la brunette dans le vestibule avant de prendre le chemin du parc.

Derek, essaya au mieux de calmer ses nerfs. Mais le fait qu'Arizona ne soit toujours pas venue à sa rencontre au bout d'un quart d'heure, commençait à l'inquiéter. Que pouvait-elle bien préparer pour que sa prenne autant de temps. Au bout d'une demi-heure et après mainte réflexion, il décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Il la trouva dans la cuisine sirotant tranquillement un café.

-Qu'en même ! Il vous en aura fallut du temps. Dit-elle sur un ton froid en le voyant. Derek resta interdit.

- Asseyez-vous Shepherd ! Il s'exécuta oubliant même qu'il était chez lui.

-Vous comptiez me fuir encore longtemps ? Il ne répondit pas sachant qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

-Le fait de me fuir, de ne pas m'affronter, est clairement un mauvais point pour vous. Vous êtes censé vous battre pour me prouvez que vous tenez à ma sœur. Que vous êtes digne d'elle. Et il vous a fallut plus d'une demi heure pour venir me trouver. Elle secoua la tête, désapprouvant.

-Je l'aime, Madame. Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant pour vous, mais je l'aime, plus que tout.

Elle le regarda froidement.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses à votre sujet Monsieur Derek Shepherd. Je sais que vous avez trente six ans, que vous êtes chirurgien. Que votre maman a été infirmière dans l'armée, que votre papa c'est fait tué par balle. Que vous êtes le seul garçon d'une fratrie de cinq enfants. Je sais que vous avez été mariée et qu'avant votre divorce vous étiez déjà en relation avec ma petite sœur. J'en ai rien à faire que votre femme vous trompait ou non au préalable. Ce que j'en apprends c'est que vous êtes capable de rompre un engagement. Vous vous êtes engagé auprès de ma sœur. Etant vous-même un grand frère, je suis sûre que vous comprenez mes préoccupations à votre égare.

Elle se tut lui laissant la parole. Derek fut étonné que cette femme en sache autant à son sujet. Sa n'avait rien de rassurant. Cette femme lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Elle n'avait pas eut tore lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit leur mère, qu'il aurait du affronter. Elis Grey avait la réputation d'être dure, mais il était certain qu'elle n'était pas aussi effrayante que cette femme. Il reprit ces esprits.

-Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue. Je ne trompe pas et ne compte en aucun cas tromper Meredith. Elle est la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré. Je ne compte pas gâcher sa.

Arizona le fixa intensément, le faisant devenir pâle d'angoisse.

-Disons que je vous crois. Mais vous n'entrer toujours pas dans mon estime Monsieur. Quoi, qu'il en soit si vous la rendez malheureuse ne serait ce qu'une seconde je vous le ferais amèrement regretter.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins Madame. Dit-il humblement.

Elle se leva, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter.

-Je suis ravi qu'on est eu cette discussion. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Derek lâcha un long soupire de soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard Meredith et Roxane rentrèrent de leur balade.

-Alors comment c'était ?

-C'est un beau parc ! répondit simplement Roxane avant de se lover dans les bras d'Arizona. Celle-ci déposa un tendre baisé sur son front.

-Ravis que sa t'ai plut.

-Bien mesdemoiselles, sans vouloir vous interrompre, il me semble que les magasins nous attendent.

Callie devenait impatiente. Teddy n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus. Et sans information, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Elle avait parcouru et reparcouru le dossier sur cette femme mystérieuse. Elle avait utilisé plus de Vingt six identités différentes, au court des dix dernières années. Le seul point commun entres ses femmes c'est qu'elles étaient indépendantes. Cette femme promettait d'être complexe, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Callie. Elle aimait les chalenges.

Teddy lui avait seulement dit que le moment venue, elle lui dirait de se rendre en compagnie de Marc chez Joe. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. La femme n'avait rien voulut dire d'autre.

Elle avait collé les différentes photos et portraits robots sur le mur de son bureau. Mettant le nom de chaque personnage, sous la photo correspondante. Elle mémorisa chaque visage et chaque nom. Sachant qu'il était probable que la réelle personne faisait partie de ses personnages. Elle se demandait laquelle de ses femmes était la vrai.

Deux jours après sa nouvelle assignation, Callie reçut un message de Teddy.

_-C'est pour ce soir, venez avant 19h30 en compagnie de Sloan, ne changez rien à vos habitudes._

19h30, était extrêmement tôt. Mais Callie devina que Teddy voulait qu'elle soit la avant son amie, pour éviter tout soupçon de la part de cette femme. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyer un message rapide à Marc. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il répondit affirmativement à la proposition.

Elle se demanda ce que Teddy voulait dire en lui demandant de ne rien changer à ses habitudes. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de cette soirée, une soirée trop arrosée. Cette occasion serait surement la seule pour approcher sa cliente sans lui faire peur. Elle devrait rester naturel, c'est surement sa que voulait dire Altman. Elle se mit à la recherche, d'une tenue sexy mais discrète. Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes vestimentaires.

Marc passa la prendre à l'heure dite. Non pas qu'elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il le fasse, mais il était toujours agréable d'avoir une escorte. Plus ils se rapprochaient du bar, plus Callie se sentait nerveuse. Il n'était pourtant pas dans son tempérament d'être nerveuse. Mais elle allait rencontrer une pointure dans l'art de l'imposture et il fallait l'avouer elle était impressionnée par le talent et le savoir faire de cette femme. Elle reprit ses esprits, ce répétant qu'elle était une pointure dans son domaine elle aussi. Qu'elle était impressionnante. Ses pensées la rendirent déterminée.

Ils s'installèrent au bar commandant leur boisson. Callie enfila deux shooter, avant d'entamer une bière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que cette mystérieuse personne face son entrée dans le bar. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses était censé se passer d'après les plans de Teddy. Mais le commença à se maudire de ne pas avoir insisté plus que cela lorsqu'elle vit que l'heure avançait et qu'il n'y avait aucune Teddy en vue.

Marc n'avait rien remarqué de l'attitude quelque peut lointaine de son amie. Il but tranquillement ses verres, racontant à son amie ces petites mésaventures amoureuses. Les réponses aléatoires de Callie, ne le gênait pas. Il fut interrompu dans son monologue par une personne lui sautant sur le dos, entourant fermement sa taille de ses jambes et plaçant ses mains sur les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre un aperçut de cette personne pour savoir qui c'était. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il encapsula les jambes de ses bras.

-Zona ! Dit-il en un rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona retira les mains des yeux de Marc, affichant une mine déçu.

-Tu aurais put faire semblant de chercher un peu ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

Il rit lâchant ses jambes, pour qu'elle pause les pieds au sol.

-Qui d'autre que toi peut m'aborder de la sorte. Répondit-il en la tirant dans un câlin.

Un rayonnant sourire se répartie sur le visage de la blonde.

-Tu marques un point.

-Toujours aussi belle !

-Toujours aussi charmeur !

-Hey, je te ferais savoir que je dors tous les soirs avec aux côtés d'une femme !

-Toujours la même ?

Il la poussa légèrement à l'épaule, faignant d'être vexé, ce qui l'a fit rire.

Callie ne manqua rien de leur interaction. Elle fut étonnée de l'identité de sa cliente. De tout ces personnages, elle n'aurait jamais crut que se soit Arizona Robbins, l'originale. Elle c'était donc présenter sous sa véritable identité à Bailley. Elle se demanda si elle l'avait fait par défis ou par respect. Elle sourit en pensant que qu'importe ses raisons, cette femme avait eut un certain culot de le faire.

Marc était tellement absorbé par les retrouvailles avec son amie, qu'il en oublia Callie. Elle finit par perdre patience et lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

-Oh, désolé. Je manque à tous mes devoirs.

Il se décala de façon à ce que les deux femmes se retrouvent l'une en face de l'autre.

-Callie je te présente Arizona, une très bonne amie à moi.

Elles se scrutèrent l'une, l'autre.

-Est-se cette femme, qui dort avec toi ?

-Non. Callie est une amie.

Arizona finit par tendre sa main, affichant un large sourire. Callie accepta le geste, un peu perplexe par l'attitude de l'autre femme.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissances Callie.

Elle était de plus en plus perplexe par sa familiarité soudaine, elle décida d'y répondre.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas été si j'avais été sa compagne ?

La blonde parut amusée.

-Je t'aurais d'abord titillée un peu.

Marc rit.

-Un peu est un euphémisme. La dernière fois tu as carrément fait fuir la pauvre femme. Elle ta prise pour l'une de mes ex.

Ils rirent tout deux comme des fous.

-Vrai, mais je t'ai rendu service. C'était une cruche.

-Arizona et moi avions l'habitude de courir les bars ensemble. Cette femme est encore meilleure que moi pour charmer ses proies.

-Comme toujours tu exagères.

-Peu importe. Tu es la pour longtemps ?

-Aucune idée. Un peu je pense.

Marc vit Meredith assise au côté de Derek et Christina.

-Pas de Teddy ?

-Non, elle s'est… Elle stoppa sa phrase se rendant compte qu'elle allait donner un peu trop d'informations. Son hésitation n'échappa pas à Callie.

-Elle est rentrée. On a un peu trainé sur l'apéro avant.

-Meredith doit être aux anges de t'avoir.

-Oui, son mari déjà moins.

-Pauvre Derek ! dit-il en un rire.

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sure. C'est un brave type, ne le martyrise pas trop.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement mais ne lui répondit pas. Callie était sans voix Arizona connaissait Meredith Grey. Le médecin légiste rattaché au service de Bailley. Se n'était surement pas un hasard.

-Bon cessons d'être impolie envers ton amie. Faisons un alignement en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Le premier couché paye les tires. Partant ? La question s'adressait autant à Marc qu'à Callie.

Marc hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-C'est quoi un alignement au juste ?

-Une suite de shooter, jusqu'à en plus pouvoir.

Callie se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas être saoule. Mais ne pas le faire serait surement louche aux yeux de la blonde.

-Ok je marche.

-Comme c'est ta première fois, tu choisis le poison. Indiqua Arizona.

-Tequila !

-Tequila se sera alors. Joe trois shooter et une bouteille de téquila.

Il s'exécuta. Meredith et les autres se rapprochèrent.

-Vingt billets sur Arizona.

-Tu rigoles ! Je pari sur Callie. Beugla Christina déjà bien éméchée.

Derek n'osa pas parier, toujours intimidé par sa belle sœur. Joe plaça vingt billets sur Marc, sans grande conviction, mais par solidarité masculine.

-Près GO !

Le premier shooter passa tout seul, ainsi que les cinq suivant pour les trois d'entre eux. Le septième peina un peu pour Marc, il s'arrêta au huitième, laissant les deux femmes s'affronter. Callie était impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle Arizona enfilait les shoots. Elle ne semblait pas du tout prête à s'arrêter. Pour faire bonne mesure Callie but quelques shooter supplémentaires après l'abandon de Marc, mais s'arrêta au douzième. Sa tête commençait à tourner et sa gorge la brulait.

Arizona sauta, poussant un cri de victoire, aucunement affectée par l'alcool, du moins en apparence.

-Depuis le temps Marc, tu devrais savoir que tu ne me bâteras jamais à ce jeu. Désolé Callie mais je suis une concourante invisible. J'aurais dut te le dire.

-Ok. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour le moment. Les effets de l'alcool embrumaient son esprit. Elle regarda Arizona se servir un autre verre.

-Waow. C'est quoi ton truc ?

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi, t'es aussi bien après tout ses verres ?

Arizona lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Quand tu as l'habitude de boire de la vodka bon marché, la téquila est une boisson douce. Tu as choisi le mauvais poison ma jolie.

-Oh ! Elle se leva, légèrement chancelante. Arizona la retint par la taille, la tirant légèrement vers elle. Elle plaça son visage de façon à ce que ses lèvres ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Callie.

-Tu devrais prendre un peu l'air, histoire de raviver tes esprits.

Callie hocha la tête, plus étourdie par la proximité physique avec Arizona que par l'alcool.

-Marc, escortes la dehors et veille sur elle le temps qu'elle se remette de notre petit jeu.

Marc la regarda avec de larges yeux.

-Zona, Callie est tout à fait capable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

-Ne discutes pas et escortes la demoiselle. Il me semble que tu es son compagnon de soirée Sloan !

Prenant le ton sérieux d'Arizona et l'utilisation de son nom de famille, comme une alerte, il s'exécuta sans plus d'argument.

-Bien, ma demoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre. Dit-il, se moquant du côté chevaleresque d'Arizona. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Puis suivit l'évolution lente du couple vers la sortie.

-Ton amie est super chaude. Dit négligemment Callie.

-Carrément ! Si elle n'était pas littéralement pour les relations sans hommes, j'en aurais fait ma femme.

Callie ne put se retenir de rire à la déclaration de Marc.

-Elle n'aurait jamais été avec toi.

-Hey je suis sur que si elle était hétéro je serais son type de mec.

-Comment tu l'as connu ?

-Au lycée, en première année. On était dans la même classe. On était épris de la même fille. Qui au final était une véritable salope. On a finit par devenir amis. C'est rester depuis. Bien qu'on ne se voit pas souvent.

Callie faignant de ne pas savoir, lui demanda pourquoi.

-Elle est journaliste international. C'est elle qui écrit les articles du monde.

Callie le regarda incrédule.

-C'est A.R.

-Ouai, Arizona Robbins. Mais tu le gardes pur toi. C'est censé être secret.

Callie n'en revenait pas, cette femme écrivait des articles chocs, dénonçant des faits politiques ou mafieux à travers le monde. Sans langue de bois. Elle était plus que direct et publiait des preuves de ses écrits. Elle était très connue dans la presse, bien que son identité soit inconnue pour des raisons de sécurité. Cela pouvait changer beaucoup de choses. Peut être que c'est après la journaliste que ces gens en voulaient. Une chose était sur c'est que sa n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache. Callie continua de poser quelques questions, tout en gardant un air détaché.

-Je n'imaginais pas Grey être amie avec une personne comme Arizona.

-Elles ne sont pas amies. Elles sont sœurs.

Callie en resta bouche bée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de commenter cette dernière information, Marc l'invita à revenir à l'intérieur. La soirée se prolongea au fil des verres.

Arizona grimaça au son strident de son récepteur d'appel. Elle tendit son bras, le cherchant en déplaçant sa et là sa main, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Enfin elle trouva l'objet. Elle l'empoigna, roula sur le dos, maintenant fermement ses yeux clos et décrocha le combiné.

-Allo. Dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

La voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la ligne, Arizona grimaça au ton employer.

-Comment ça je ne suis pas dans mon lit ? Elle soupira.

-Roxie ! Tu veux bien baisser d'un ton, ma tête va exploser.

Elle tiqua à la réponse, son esprit était bien trop brouillé pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe. Elle soupira de frustration.

-Chérie, je ne comprends rien du tout. Tu peux te calmer, s'il te plait.

Elle se redressa prenant appuie de sa main libre. Sa main entra alors en contact avec le poignet de quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Elle rencontra les yeux bruns, d'une Callie clairement amusée par la situation.

-Oh merde. Laissa échapper Arizona.

Elle bondit du lit.

-Ok, euh je rentre tout de suite.

Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était habillée. Elle chercha ses chaussures du regard.

-Roxane ? Elle a raccroché, super. Enfin elle repéra ses ballerines.

-Rassures moi, il ne s'est rien passé, n'est ce pas ?

Callie rit doucement, secouant la tête.

-Non, tu étais saoule, au point de ne plus savoir ton adresse. Alors je t'ai ramené chez moi. Tu as insisté pour qu'on dorme ensemble, tu as vaguement parlé de froid Sibérien. Je n'ai pas cherché à discuter, sa semblait inutile.

-Oh, je suis désolée. Vraiment.

-Se n'est rien. Il semble que tu vas avoir plus de problème avec ta copine.

Arizona sourit à cette déclaration, se qui étonna Callie.

-Surement ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci et encore désolée. Dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Callie, se rallongea songeant à la nouvelle information. Roxie, était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle, la blonde était revenue au pays. Sa mission semblait bien se porter, elle était rentrée facilement en contact avec la jeune femme et avait apprit beaucoup de choses. Cependant peu de ces informations étaient sortit de la bouche de sa cliente. Elle était impressionnée par celle-ci. Même très alcoolisée, elle ne laissait pas échapper d' chose, était sur cette mission lui plaisait.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona était frustrée par sa négligence. Elle n'aurait jamais du boire autant. Elle sourit en pensant qu'une soirée avec Marc valait bien une gueule de bois. De plus sa rencontre avec Callie l'avait ravi. Cette femme était magnifique. Elle soupira, ayant maintenant atteint le pas de la porte de chez sa sœur. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'entrer. Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de trouver Roxanne l'attendant de pieds ferme dans l'entrer. Elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Arizona se stabilisa, avant d'entourer le corps de l'enfant de ses bras.

-Hey, tout va bien ?

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas renter.

Arizona, alla jusqu'au salon, elle déposa l'enfant sur le canapé, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Ma puce, il peut arriver que je ne rentre pas un soir, mais je reviendrais toujours. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet.

-Tu promets ?

-Je te le promets.

Elle la tira vers elle, lui donnant un câlin.

-Tu as prit ton petit déjeuner ?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Je vais te chercher des céréales. Tu n'as cas regarder les dessins animés, pendant ce temps là.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Meredith y sirotait son café. Elle donna un sourire narquois à sa sœur.

-Alors la nuit fut bonne ?

-Oui, mais pas de cette façon. J'ai beaucoup rit et assurément beaucoup bu.

-Tu n'as donc pas finit dans le lit de Callie Torres ?

-Si ! Mais aucun sexe. Je suis une femme de principe Madame !

Meredith rit.

-Tu étais surtout très saoule.

-Accordé. D'ailleurs fais moi pensé à tuer Marc pour sa.

Elle versa les céréales dans un bol.

-Roxanne était inquiète à ton sujet. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, elle t'attendait.

Arizona baissa les yeux, la culpabilité commençait à monter elle.

-J'ai finit par dormir avec elle.

-Merci.

-De rien c'est normal, après tout je suis sa tante.

Arizona lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle aimait le fait que sa sœur prenne les choses aussi simplement, qu'elle ne la bombardait pas de questions au sujet de Roxane. Elle savait que sa cadette attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui raconte l'histoire, lorsqu'elle en sentirait l'envie. Il en avait toujours été comme ça entre elles. Si Arizona exigeait de tout savoir sur sa sœur. Meredith elle se contentait de ce qu'Arizona voulait bien lui dire.

Callie était restée un long moment au lit, se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Plusieurs éléments l'intriguaient. Tout d'abord le fait que la sœur de sa cliente travail pour le même patron qu'elle. Elle doutait que se soit un hasard. Meredith travaillait dans ce département depuis plus de cinq ans. Hors Arizona était indirectement affiliée au service depuis une dizaine d'années. Elle se demandait si Meredith était au courant des agissements de sa sœur. Elle était plutôt sceptique à ce sujet. Un autre point était son travail pour l'un des plus grands journaux du pays. Si ce que Marc lui avait dit était vrai, cette femme était la journaliste à la fois la plus convoitée et la plus controversée du pays. Ses articles étaient toujours chocs. Elle se souvenait que son dernier article parlait de la traite des femmes en Europe de l'Est. Elle se demanda comment Miranda pouvait ignorer la vraie identité de cette femme.

Elle se leva, cherchant le dossier sur Arizona Robbins. Elle l'avait rapidement parcouru avant de savoir qu'elle était sa cliente. Mais pour être honnête elle s'était surtout arrêtée sur la photo. En reparcourant le dossier elle se rendit compte que la blonde avait modifié un bon nombre d'informations, notamment sur sa famille, sur ses employeurs et même sur sa nationalité. Voilà pourquoi Bailley n'avait pas su que c'était elle. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver d'avantages d'informations sur cette Roxane.

Son esprit dériva un peu, resongeant à combien Arizona Robbins était adorable lorsqu'elle était saoule. Elle avait aimé sa soirée oubliant par moment qu'il s'agissait d'un boulot et qu'en aucun cas elle ne devait s'attacher à cette femme. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se remémora la façon dont la jeune femme c'était blottit contre elle.

-Promis je ne profiterai pas de la situation, aucunes mains plus basses que la ceinture. Lui avait-elle dit d'un air coquin. Callie n'avait pas put s'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration.

-Je vois que Madame sait comment ce comporter. Lui avait-elle dit d'un ton moqueur.

-Je pourrais te surprendre. Mais pas ce soir. Elle avait déposé un baisé sur la joue de Callie avant de s'endormir rapidement, bercée par les vapeurs d'alcool.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Teddy se trouvait derrière. Elle arbora un sourire nerveux.

-Bonjour.

-Salut. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour faire un débriefing.

-Plus ou moins, oui. Je sais que ça c'est assez bien passé, étant donner qu'elle n'est pas rentrée et que d'après Marc, elle est partie avec vous.

-Vrai. Attendez, Marc est au courant ?

-Non bien sure que non. Il est rentré chez Meredith. Il était trop saoul pour conduire.

-Lui et Arizona sont donc bons amis. C'était bien vu de votre part !

-Merci. Dit-elle en un sourire honorée du compliment.

-Et maintenant, que se passe-t-il ? Si je ne peux pas la suivre que dois je faire au juste ?

-Attendre. Tel que je la connais elle devrait rentrer en contact avec vous.

-Pourquoi ?

Teddy eu un sourire plein de malice.

-Je vois. Je suppose que quand vous m'avez dit de rester moi-même, vous faisiez référence à ma sexualité.

-Entre autre chose, oui.

-C'est ridicule. Tout à fait en dehors de l'éthique professionnelle et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'elle a déjà une copine.

-Hein ?

-Roxane, elle la appelé ce matin.

-Oh ! Fit simplement Teddy refusant d'allé plus loin sur ce sujet.

-Je ne vous demande pas de sortir avec elle. Juste d'attiser son intérêt pour vous. Il y a des chances pour que se soit déjà fait de toute façon. Peut être pas de la façon dont vous vous attendez.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit Callie, cette femme est une grande paranoïaque. Un conseil quoi qu'il arrive ne lui mentez pas.

-Ok ! Murmura-t-elle en un froncement de sourcil.

-Cette mission est de plus en plus bizarre. Vous savez quoi au juste sur cette femme ? Je veux dire, vous la connaissez vraiment bien ou juste dans le cadre professionnel.

Teddy hésita un peu avant de répondre.

-Je la connais plus que bien.

-Alors pourquoi ne me donnez vous pas simplement les informations qu'il me faut ?

-Je fais mon maximum, sans que sa me donne l'impression de la trahir. J'ai déjà l'impression de la trahir avec le peu que je vous donne.

-C'est ridicule ! Je croyais qu'on avait déjà éclaircie ce point.

-On ne passe pas plus de dix ans de sa vie à se cacher sans raison. Elle le dit avec fermeté, avant de quitter les lieux, légèrement fâchée par l'insistance de Callie.

Arizona sauta sur le lit où se trouvait Marc.

-Debout. Lui cria-elle dans les oreilles.

Il grimaça.

-Pitié, parles doucement.

-Aucune pitié pour les lâcheurs.

-Quoi ? Oh tu parles du fait que je t'ai laissée en charmante compagnie. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

-Non Marc, je devrais plutôt te maudire. J'étais saoule, comme sa faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas été. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai finit cette soirée.

-Dans son lit j'espère.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Quoi tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

-Non, nous avons juste dormit ensemble. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'aurais couché avec cette femme.

-Peut être parce qu'elle est carrément ton genre.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Brune, teint mate, aux courbes de rêves et supers chaude de surcroit. Elle est carrément ton genre. En plus elle joue dans la même coure que toi.

Arizona fit une moue, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Grace à Meredith, elles sont collègues. Enfin Callie bosse de temps en temps pour le patron de ta sœur.

-Je vois. Fit Arizona d'un ton amer.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non bien au contraire. Merci Marc. Lui dit-elle en déposant un baisé sur la joue.

Callie passa sa journée à faire des recherches sur sa cliente. Elle publia tous les articles écris par la blonde, les lisant attentivement. Puis elle se pencha sur ses missions elle se rendit très vite compte que les un, allaient avec les autres. Chaque article avait un rapport plus où moins direct avec la mission. A moins que se ne soit l'inverse. Peut être que son travail de journaliste l'amenait à intervenir sur les missions des hommes de Miranda. Elle n'en était pas vraiment sure. Mais une chose était plus qu'évidente c'était que la journaliste était étroitement liée à l'espionne.

Ses yeux commençaient à lui bruler à force de se concentrer sur les petites écritures des dossiers et des articles. Elle s'étira de tout son long, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur 23h51. Il était grand temps de rentrer.

C'est épuiser de sa soirée de la veille et de sa journée de travail qu'elle se dirigea chez elle. Elle déverrouilla sa porte, son regard fut tout d'abord attiré par une faible source de lumière provenant du salon. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser de questions, car une voie s'éleva.

-Au salon !

Callie la reconnu aussitôt. « Merde » souffla-t-elle. Elle se dirigea tranquillement au salon, se demandant si il fallait ou non qu'elle sorte son arme. Elle décida que se n'était nécessaire dans l'immédiat.

Arizona était installée dans l'un des fauteuils, attendant patiemment de voir entrer Callie. Elle fut étonnée que se soit désarmé que la Latina lui fit face.

Callie étudia attentivement la femme devant elle. Elle paraissait décontractée et sur d'elle. Elle s'avança d'avantage, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la blonde tiquer légèrement.

-Ok, je peux savoir se que tu fais dans mon salon à minuit passé ?

Arizona lui offrit un large sourire, ce qui ne rassura aucunement Callie.

-C'est à moi de vous poser des questions, Agent Calliope Torres.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé mais les mises à jour risque d'être un peu plus longue que d'habitude boulo boulo quand tu nous tiens...

Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire et à celles qui ont le gentiesse de laisser un commentaire, sa fait toujours super plaisir.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!

* * *

><p>« -C'est à moi de vous poser des questions, Agent Calliope Torres. »<p>

(…)

Callie secoua doucement la tête, elle était trop fatiguée pour gérer un conflit ou pour songer à une échappatoire. Elle posa son sac sur la table basse et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Arizona.

-Tu rentres souvent par effraction chez les gens que tu connais à peine ?

-Non, seulement chez les personnes sur qui j'en ai appris assez.

-Dois-je en conclure que j'ai fait l'objet d'une de tes enquêtes ?

Arizona lui sourit, pour toute réponse. Callie n'était pas du tout surprise par cette nouvelle mais elle l'était de la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait découvert l'affaire.

-Bien tu es mal informée, je ne suis pas agent.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sure que ton statut change quelque chose au fait que tu travailles pour Bailley.

-Il me semble que toi aussi tu travailles pour elle.

Arizona rit à cette déclaration, ce qui surprit Callie. Ce rire était remplit d'amertume.

-Cette information est incorrecte. Tu n'es pas un très bon détective.

-Eclaires moi !

Arizona semblait songer à sa prochaine action, ce qui laissa le temps à Callie de l'observer plus étroitement. Callie avait apprit à évaluer rapidement les gens, sa faisait partie de sa formation au combat. Elle pouvait dire qu'en cas de lutte sa ne faisait aucun doute que musculairement la femme pouvait être un sérieux adversaire. Mais que ses aptitudes étaient surement altérées par sa fatigue.

-Je suis venue pour mettre un terme à tout sa. Dis à Bailley d'en rester là. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, ou de quoi que se soit venant de son service.

Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Callie devait la retenir coute que coute. C'était une chance qui s'offrait à elle d'en apprendre plus sur sa cliente.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eue une vrai nuit de sommeil ?

La question étonna tellement la blonde qu'elle s'arrêta nette. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Callie.

-Ton maquillage est parfais, vraiment parfais. Mais il ne peut pas cacher le fait que les traits de ton visage son tirés, ni la fatigue de ton regard ou de tes mouvements. On dirait que tu n'as pas réellement dormit depuis des semaines.

Arizona ne dit rien, mais le fait qu'elle ne se remit pas en mouvement vers la sortie encouragea Callie à continuer.

-Je devrais plutôt te demander pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Qu'est ce qui peux te tracasser au point que tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, ou pire que tu le fuis?

La blonde persista à garder le silence.

-Bailley veut te venir en aide. Elle veut te protéger. C'est aussi simple que sa. Pourquoi refuser la main que l'on te tend ?

Toujours rien. Le regard froid que lui donnait cette femme, l'incita à redoubler ses efforts.

-Pourquoi être venue chez moi, si se n'est pour t'assurer que je pouvais être digne de ta confiance ?

-Je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Encore moins au personne qui utilise mes amis pour se rapprocher de moi. Sa fait cinq ans que je ne dors pas plus de quatre heures par nuit parce qu'un jour j'ai eut la faiblesse d'abaisser ma garde. Je ne referais jamais cette erreur.

-Alors pourquoi être venue ici ce soir ?

-Pour te prévenir. Si la moindre information sur moi ou ma famille est divulguée…

-Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, j'ai une étique. Les secrets de mes clients, sont mes secrets.

-Le problème, est que je ne suis pas ta cliente. Bailley l'est.

-Et elle refuse d'en savoir d'avantage. Elle te respect autant que tu l'as respect.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne me prends pas à la légère, se serait une douloureuse erreur.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse.

-Merde, merde, merde. Cria elle frustrer par la situation. Elle essaya d'appeler Teddy mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle se tourna alors vers Bailley.

-Torres sa a internes d'être très importante pour m'appeler à cette heure de la nuit.

-Sa l'est. Je me suis fait griller avec l'amie d'Altman.

-Et c'est pour sa que vous me réveillez à cette heure si ! Bien sure qu'elle vous a repérer. Vous n'avez donc rien écouté l'autre jour. Dormez tranquille Torres, on en reparle demain matin à la première heure à mon bureau.

C'est en laissant Callie confuse, que Bailley raccrocha. Malgré sa fatigue la Latina ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle essayait en vain, de rassembler les éléments du dossier pour en tirer quelque chose de concret.

C'est fatiguée et irritée, qu'elle se rendit au bureau de son bosse.

-Torres, vous avez une tête à faire peur.

-Trêve de bavardages futiles. Allons directement au vif du sujet. Cette femme va être très difficile à protéger.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit que se serais une sinécure.

-Elle refuse votre aide. Catégoriquement !

-Il fallait s'en douter. Dit-elle tristement.

-Elle dit qu'elle ne travaille pas pour vous.

-Oui, elle dit avoir travaillé avec nous. Les mots comptent beaucoup pour cette femme. Callie je me doute que sa ne va pas être facile mais…

-Pas être facile, est un euphémisme ! Je ne sais même pas de qui je dois la protéger. Sans compter le fait qu'elle refuse mon aide. Et que je suis sure que si je m'approche trop d'elle, il y a des chances que vous deviez lancer des avis de recherche à mon nom. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de plaisanter. Je ne parle même pas d'Altman qui est censée m'aider à en savoir plus. Mais qui est terrifiée à l'idée de lâcher la moindre information qui pourraient mettre utile. Je suis sure que vous en savez beaucoup plus que ce que vous m'en avez dit.

-Vous avez finit ?

-Non !dit-elle fermement.

-Je veux d'avantage d'informations. Je veux savoir, pourquoi vous tenez à ce point à l'aider, lorsqu'il est évident qu'elle ne veut pas de votre aide ?

Miranda soupira, elle se leva et fit signe à sa cadette d'en faire autant.

-Allons chercher un café. La matinée va être longue.

Callie la suivit comprenant que Bailley ne voulait pas en dire d'avantage dans l'enceinte de son bureau. Elles se rendirent dans un petit troquet au coin de la rue. Une fois leurs commandes prises, elles s'installèrent à une table. Miranda semblait songeuse, Callie attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Cette affaire me tient personnellement à cœur. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous aidez, pour l'atteindre. Elle m'en veut particulièrement et je ne peux que le comprendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais qui elle est depuis longtemps. Disons que j'ai engagé Meredith Grey en toute connaissance de cause.

-J'imagine qu'elle ne l'a pas très bien prit.

-Non, elle pense que c'est un moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire pression sur elle. Ce qui est faux. Mais allez la raisonner !

-Elle sait donc que vous connaissez son identité.

-Elle ne me l'a jamais réellement cachée. Je pense qu'elle voulait que je le sache. Mais elle à prit mon action pour une trahison.

-Pourquoi avoir engagé Grey ?

-Je pensais bien faire. Mais sa sœur est beaucoup plus parano que ce que je me l'étais imaginé.

Callie resta songeuse.

- Vous savez où elle se trouve, alors agissez en conséquence. Ne baissez pas les bras. Je compte sur vous Torres, ne me décevez pas.

Elle partit sur ses mots. Callie était encore plus perplexe après cette conversation qu'avant. Elle se rendit devant la maison de Grey. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elles étaient sœur Callie c'était doutée qu'Arizona logeait chez Meredith. Elle ne savait pas vraiment se qu'elle allait faire, mais elle ne devait pas laisser le temps à sa cliente de prendre la fuite. Après dix bonnes minutes de réflexion, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à sortir de la voiture. Au moment où elle ouvrit la portière, celle du côté passager s'ouvrit. Instinctivement Callie sortit son arme et la pointa vers la personne qui venait de prendre place.

Elle lâcha un long soupir en prenant le regard amusé devant elle.

-J'aurais pu tirer ! Informa-t-elle.

-Non tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Après tout tu es engagée pour assurer ma sécurité.

-Est-ce que sa veux dire que tu acceptes ?

-Absolument pas.

-Alors pourquoi es- tu dans ma voiture ?

-Parce que tu allais te rendre chez ma sœur. Sa fait un moment que tu es là ! J'attendais de savoir si oui ou non tu allais franchir le pas.

-Je vois.

Le ton d'Arizona était léger, ce qui déstabilisa Callie. Elle c'était attendue à devoir lutter avec la femme. Elle se demanda si elle la prenait au sérieux.

-J'ai vu Bailley tout à l'heure.

Arizona hocha simplement la tête. Cette situation était vraiment étrange.

- Démarres la voiture.

-Quoi ?

- Démarres la voiture.

Callie s'exécuta de plus en plus confuse, elle regarda Arizona attacher sa ceinture, avant de suivre ses directives.

-A la prochaine intersection tu prendras à gauche.

-Ok !

Jusque là mise à part la direction à prendre, elles n'avaient pas parlé. Callie attendait que l'initiative vienne de la blonde. Enfin le moment vint.

-Il y a un point qui m'intrigue.

-Lequel ?

-Tu savais que j'allais faire des recherches sur toi. Pourtant tu n'as rien voilé. Sa aurait été plus simple pour toi de cacher le fait que tu travailles pour Bailley.

-Pas vraiment. On ne m'a presque rien dit sur toi. La principale information qu'on m'a donnée était que tu es paranoïaque à l'extrême. Si j'avais mentit sur ma situation, tu ne m'aurais jamais accordé ta confiance. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Arizona la scruta attentivement.

-Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance.

-Je sais, mais sa viendra. La preuve tu es bien montée avec moi en voiture. C'est déjà un bon point. Je suis sure que je peux réussir à te faire changer d'avis.

-Sa j'en doute !

Callie lui sourit chaleureusement.

-J'ai une offre à te faire. Une offre très alléchante.

Arizona souleva un sourcil, peut convaincu.

-Si c'est une partie de jambes en l'aire avec toi, l'idée aurait pu me plaire avant que je sache que tu sois infiltrée.

Calie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Non, ce n'est pas sa. Mais sa inclus bien la nuit et un lit. Je t'offre la possibilité de dormir une nuit entière.

-Arrêtes toi là !

Callie fut très étonnée de se retrouver devant la maison de Meredith. Elles avaient simplement fait un tour de voiture. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était pour faire une diversion. La question était de quoi Arizona voulait détourner l'attention de Callie.

-L'offre est alléchante, je te l'accorde. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ?

-Etre la gardienne de ton sommeil.

-Pour cela il faudrait que je te face confiance ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Touchée ! Je n'ai aucune intention de te nuire. Je suis payée pour te protéger. S'il t'arrive quoi que se soit je perds mon contrat. Et c'est un très gros contrat, avec un très gros chiffre.

-Tu n'es pas une femme qui fait sa pour l'argent Calliope. Tu ne m'auras pas avec cet argument.

-Encore touchée, on m'avait pourtant dit qu'il était inutile de te mentir. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je veux simplement faire mon travail et assurer ta protection.

-Parce que c'est ta mission ?

-Tout à fait ! Parce que c'est la mission que l'on m'a confiée.

Arizona soupira, elle semblait réfléchir.

-Demain même heure même endroit. N'essayes rien entre temps.

-Ok, sa marche.

La blonde hocha la tête et offrit un faible sourire à l'autre femme avant de quitté le véhicule et de rentrer chez sa sœur.

Callie n'était pas sur de ce qui venait de se passer. Cette femme était intrigante. Mais cette approche était plutôt positive, même si Arizona avait utilisé cette balade en voiture pour lui cacher quelque chose. C'était un contact comme un autre. Elle craignait juste que cette avancé lente ne suffise pas. Le danger évoqué par Bailley et Altman avait l'air grand. Elle craignait qu'Arizona ne lui accorde sa confiance que trop tard.

Elle rentra chez elle, songeant qu'à une personne Arizona Robbins. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi elle se doutait que cette femme n'avait pas finit d'occupé ses pensées. Cette nuit la le corps et l'esprit drainés par la fatigue, elle trouva rapidement le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona fut accueillit par le son le plus doux qu'elle connaisse. Celui du rire de Roxanne. Celui-ci était assez rare pour être pleinement apprécié. Elle s'avança vers sa provenance, trouvant la demoiselle dans la cuisine en compagnie de Meredith. Roxanne était assise sur l'un des hauts tabourets du comptoir regardant Meredith formé des cookies sur une plaque de cuisson.

-Je ne savais pas que faire de la pâtisserie était aussi hilarant.

Elles accueillirent toutes deux la nouvelles venues avec de larges sourires.

-Sa ne l'ai normalement pas Miss Robbins. Je racontais à Roxanne l'un de tes nombreux exploits culinaires.

-Oh ! Dit elle simplement, sachant très bien où tout sa allait.

-Et tu oses te moqué de ma capacité à cuisiner petit démon.

-Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi on mange tout le temps des plats à emporter.

-Hey ! Les plats à emporter sont des valeurs sures et délicieux et…

-Difficiles à rater ! Finit Meredith pour elle.

Arizona fit la moue.

-Tout à fait injuste, deux contre une, pas du tout équitable. Je vais vous laisser finir et aller prendre une douche.

Roxanne et Meredith rirent en regardant la blonde battre en retraite.

Arizona gémit de contentement lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec son corps. Elle se détendit, relâchant la tension de ses muscles. Une fois la tension lever, une sensation que trop familière s'empara de sa personne, la fatigue. Sa plus fidèle compagne. Elle devait reconnaitre que la proposition de Callie était alléchante. Elle ronchonna contre sa faiblesse. Rien venant de cette femme ne devait être alléchant. Elle devait maintenir son niveau de méfiance au plus haut. Ne jamais baisser sa garde. Il en allait de sa sécurité, de celle de Roxanne.

Elle sortit de la douche, s'habilla en vitesse et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit cherchant à éclaircir son esprit. Elle n'aurait jamais dut proposer à cette femme de la revoir. Elle n'aurait jamais dut non plus, se rendre chez elle comme elle l'avait fait. Pourtant c'était indéniable, plus que tout Arizona voulait lui faire confiance. C'était une chose assez rare pour être poussée un peu plus loin, raisonnablement plus loin. Ne voulant pas ignorer son instinct, elle décida qu'elle continuerait sur cette voie avec Callie. Heureuse de sa décision elle alla rejoindre les filles en cuisine.

Les cookies étaient fin prêt à être enfournés.

-Il n'y a plus aucun danger, tu peux t'approcher maintenant. Continua sa sœur de la taquiner.

-Tu es cruelle, tu le sais sa ? Meredith lui tira puérilement la langue.

-Alors votre tournée, comment c'était ?

-Bien, Meredith m'a montrer où était l'école. Je pourrais y aller ?

-Euh, sans doute, je veux dire sans plus trop tarder, enfin je crois.

-Ok. Tu n'es pas sure. Dit-elle un peu déçu.

-Si. Mais je ne peux pas te dire dans exactement combien de temps. Il faut que tous soit en règle avant que je t'y inscrive.

-Je comprends. Elle était sincère dans sa réponse, elle savait qu'Arizona se donnait beaucoup de mal pour elle.

-Bien, très bien. Vas regarder la télé je dois parler avec Meredith.

Celle-ci était plus que perplexe. L'attitude de sa sœur ne présageait rien de bon. Elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Arizona s'adressa à elle, une fois qu'elle fut sure que Roxanne ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

-Merry tu sais que je t'adore, mais ne refais pas ce genre de chose.

-L'école ? Demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.

-Oui.

-Alors tu ne comptes pas vraiment rester. C'est bien sa ?

-Si je veux rester et plus que tout je veux que Roxanne reste. Mais c'est plus compliqué que sa.

-A quel point ?

L'ainée grimaça.

-Je sais que tu as installé tout un tas de trucs dans ma maison et à l'extérieur. Je sais aussi que ta virée avec Callie Torres visait à cacher Roxanne. Tu peux m'en dire davantage ?

-Non. Pas sans que sa te mette en danger.

-Donc à quoi je dois m'attendre ?

-J'aurais bientôt un visa à son nom, sous mon nom. Roxanne Robbins. Si sa tourne mal, je veux que tu l'as garde avec toi.

Meredith la regarda gravement.

-Tu entends quoi par si sa va mal ?

-Il est possible que je parte pour un petit moment. Rien de définitif, je te le promets.

Sa cadette soupira.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il faut que je règle quelques détails. Sans doute une semaine ou deux.

-Tu comptes lui en parler ?

-Je ne la laisserais pas sans explications. A mon retour je devrais être en mesure de tout t'expliquer.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas revenu pour le plaisir. Et si je refuse ?

-Tu n'as jamais sut me dire non. Je suis ta super grande sœur. Plaisanta Arizona dans l'espoir d'alléger l'humeur.

-J'accepte à une seul condition.

-Oh non, je sens que ça a un rapport avec l'homme qui partage ton lit.

-Tout à fait. Je veux que tu arrêtes de le martyriser.

-Mais c'est si drôle de le voir se tortiller.

-Arizona !

-Bien, j'arrête dès demain.

-Ar…

-Il t'a épousé sans que je l'aie rencontré au préalable. Il doit passer l'épreuve ultime.

-Ton immaturité m'impressionne.

-S'il te plait, laisses moi ce plaisir. Il y aura Marc si sa peut te rassurer.

-En rien, mais je te l'accorde, c'est plutôt drôle. Ok. Mais sa se fera ici.

-Hey, y a rien de drôle là dedans. Il ne nous dira rien s'il sait que tu es à l'étage.

-J'irai chez Christina en attendant.

-Sa marche.

Alors qu'elles se serraient la main pour sceller leur accord Dereck fit son apparition, rentrant d'une longue journée de travail.

-Je te laisse le mettre au courant, moi j'appel Marc.

-Oh courant de quoi ? Demanda Dereck quelque peu inquiet.

-Tu passes la soirée avec Arizona et Marc à la maison.

Il pâlit à cette annonce.

-Oh non. Pitié !

-C'est ton dernier test. Tout ira bien tu verras. Tu es un homme exceptionnel, ne l'oublie pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sure sinon pourquoi je t'aurais épousé.

-Tu pourrais en toucher un mot à ta sœur. Sa faciliterait les choses.

-Elle joue juste son rôle de grande sœur. Elle l'a toujours fait avec beaucoup d'application. Et puis, Marc sera là. Vous allez juste boire et ils vont te poser des questions.

-Quel genre de questions ? Et comment tu sais tout sa ?

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Marc accepta tout de suite l'invitation, il se proposa même de ramener des pizzas. Il arriva assez tôt. C'est Dereck qui lui ouvrit. Le pauvre homme avait l'air plus que nerveux.

-Woaw, détends toi. On ne va pas t'exécuter.

-Vraiment ! Tu en es sur. Parce que cette femme me déteste.

Marc rit, il avait presque oublié combien son amie pouvait être intimidante.

-Où est-elle ?

-En haut avec Roxanne, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Ils s'installèrent au salon en l'attendant. La demoiselle ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. Par reflexe et surtout par nervosité Dereck se leva lorsqu'elle apparue.

-Repos Shepherd. Détendez vous un peu.

-Euh oui, désolé. Face à la blonde, il oubliait souvent qu'il était chez lui.

Elle s'installa face à lui le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il fallut beaucoup de détermination à Dereck pour ne pas détourner le regard.

-Bien, c'est votre dernier soir en temps qu'étranger à ma famille. Si vous réussissez ce test je vous approuverais en temps que mari de Meredith.

-Euh quel test au juste ?

Elle aligna trois shooter qu'elle remplit et pour toute réponse elle le leva, invitant les hommes à en faire autant. « Santer » dit-elle avant de le porter à la bouche suivit par les deux autres.

La soirée continua tranquillement, Arizona servait les verres que les hommes buvaient, elle devait garder l'esprit clair. Une fois que Dereck fut bien éméché et il faut le dire plus détendu, elle commença à l'interroger.

-Shepherd l'heure est venue de me convaincre que vous êtes un homme bon pour ma petite sœur. Quels sont vos intentions à son égare ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, le but premier de cette soirée lui était momentanément sortit de l'esprit. Il essaya au mieux de rassembler ses esprits, pour former une phrase cohérente, pour trouver les bons mots.

-Je l'aime, je ne veux que son bonheur. Même si je dois pour sa me faire tyranniser par sa sœur. Parce que quand je vois son sourire quand vous êtes là, je me dis que sa vaut la peine.

Arizona sourit à cette déclaration.

-Je vois. Et si je devais venir vivre avec vous et que vous deviez me supporter tous les jours ?

Il garda le silence réfléchissant à une réponse.

-Sa ne changerais rien. Je sais que vous êtes une personne très importante pour elle. Vous êtes sa constante. Celle qui était la quand ses parents ne l'étaient pas, celle qui me met à l'épreuve pour être sur que je suis digne d'elle. Il faut l'aimer pour faire sa. J'aime que vous l'aimiez. Même si vous êtes effrayante.

Marc rit à ce commentaire et Arizona se retenu pour ne pas faire de même.

-Bordel, tu dois vraiment être mordu Shepherd. J'adore Zona mais jamais je ne vivrais avec elle.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Arizona savait qu'il était sincère, il était trop saoul pour être en mesure de mentir, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas une personne familière des soirées beuveries.

-Dereck, je compte donc sur toi pour veiller sur ma sœur.

Il lui sourit, ne se rendant pas encore réellement compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Merci Madame Robbins.

-Arizona.

-Arizona. Testa-t-il le sourire encore plus large. Quelques verres de plus et il était couché.

Il ne restait donc plus que Marc et Arizona.

-Bon si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ce soir. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour Dereck.

-C'est toujours plus drôle avec toi.

-Zona !

Elle soupira, Marc avait toujours réussit à la percer à jour.

-Calliope Torres, qu'est ce que tu peux me dire de cette femme ?

-Tu es intéressée ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Professionnellement.

-Tu as besoins de ses services ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Toujours tes problèmes de confiances ! C'est une bonne personne. Elle est fiable et douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Mais sa tu le sais déjà. Je suis sure que tu as déjà mené ta petite enquête.

-Je veux un avis d'une personne en qui j'ai confiance. Bien que je ne suis pas sure que je puisse te faire confiance. A toi et à ta grande bouche.

-Hey, je suis un homme discret.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit à mon sujet ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient que sur ce coup là il n'avait pas été très discret.

-Marc ! fit Arizona avec impatience.

-Peut être que je lui ai laissé savoir que tu étais A.R. !

-Marc ! lui cria-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule sans ménagement.

-Hey, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit de l'escorter dehors alors que j'étais saoul, je ne lui aurais rien dit. En plus c'est à mon amie que je ne m'adressais pas au détective.

-Et bien pour ton information le détective était de service ce soir là. Sa t'arrive souvent de dire aux gens qui je suis ?

-Jamais. C'était la première et la dernière fois. Je te le jure.

-Sa va. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave que ça pour cette fois. Mais taches de garder ta langue à l'avenir.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Donc Torres est après toi ! C'est chaud !

Il reçu une nouvelle tape.

-Aie, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Elle n'est pas après moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux ou non lui faire confiance.

-Elle est douer et digne de confiance. Je te le dit en tant qu'ami et en tant qu'avocat. Elle est fiable.

Arizona resta songeuse, l'avis de Marc lui importait beaucoup, il avait toujours été de bon conseil.

-Donc quel mafieux as-tu été chatouillé, pour avoir besoin des services de Torres ?

-Peu importe. Oublions tous ça pour ce soir ! Vodka ?

Il acquiesça.

Callie se réveilla assez tôt. Cette nuit de repos lui avait été bénéfique. Son esprit était clair et son moral au beau fixe. Elle profita de son réveil matinal pour aller faire un footing. Au file des foulées, les pensées de Callie allèrent vers Arizona. Il lui restait quelques heures avant de retrouver la blonde au lieu de rendez vous. Avant cela il lui fallait trouver une solution pour la convaincre de lui accorder sa confiance. Elle tourna au coin de la rue accélérant sa foulée, ne trouvant pas de solution au problème.

Un nom clignota dans son esprit : « Roxanne ». Un point important pour Arizona, très important. Sans doute l'une des raisons d'une telle méfiance de sa part, sans doute la raison qu'elle avait de l'éloigner de chez Meredith.

« Risqué » pensa t'elle. Beaucoup trop risqué. Elle continua sur sa lancée arrivant au parc où elle avait l'habitude de finir sa course. Mais ce matin là, elle continua. Consciente qu'elle touchait de près à la solution. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer la main d'Arizona de crainte qu'elle ne se braque, mais elle devait utiliser cette connaissance avec finesse.

Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle, les muscles des jambes légèrement endolories. Pourtant son visage arborait un sourire triomphant. Sa solution elle la tenait !


	8. Chapter 8

Après une douche rapide, Callie prit sa voiture pour aller voir Bailley. En arrivant à son bureau, Callie tomba sur une conversation que ses oreilles n'auraient jamais du entendre. Un homme que Callie devina être Stark se trouvait avec Bailley. Le ton montait entre les deux.

-Bordel Bailley, réveillez vous, c'est une chance inespéré de la coincer.

-Je le dis et le répète, il en est hors de question.

-Tout nous laisse penser qu'elle est sur le sol américain depuis au moins deux semaines. Elle a utilisé le passeport d'Emma Prague à deux reprises, ici même puis à New York.

Emma Prague, était l'une des identités qu'utilisait Arizona. Callie tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut pour vous convaincre ? Cette femme est dangereuse. Un jour elle interviendra du mauvais côté et ce jour là, se sera trop tard.

-Strak s'en est assez. Je ne mettrai aucun de mes hommes après cette femme. Et je vous interdis de le faire par vous-même.

-La femme sans visage est une menace que vous l'acceptiez ou pas. Votre dette envers elle vous aveugle. Railla-t-il avant de quitter le bureau visiblement mécontent.

Calie attendit quelques minutes que Bailley reprenne ces esprits pour frapper à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez ! Oh Torres, dites-moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi.

-Euh, pas vraiment, mais je n'en ai pas de mauvaises. J'ai besoin de rentrer en contact avec Teddy au plus vite.

-Vous n'êtes pas en contact actuellement ?

-Elle filtre mes appels.

Peu surprise, Miranda griffonna une adresse sur un bout de papier.

-Merci ! Elle allait partir, lorsque Miranda la retenu par le bras.

-Si vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est dit, prenez en note. Ne me contactez plus, sauf si c'est réellement nécessaire. Elle l'avait dit à voix basse, Callie hocha la tête, puis partit.

Sans plus attendre, elle se rendit à l'adresse donnée. Sur le chemin, elle relia les différentes informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre, à celles qu'elle savait déjà. Nul doute que sa devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Bailley, avait comme elle le pensait déjà, bien plus qu'un rapport professionnel avec Arizona. Elle sourit en resongeant au nom que Stark avait utilisé pour désigner la blonde « La femme sans visage ». Elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt inspirer. Mais le point qui l'intrigua le plus était l'utilisation du personnage d'Amy Prague. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir utilisé à New York ?

Ses pensées prirent court lorsqu'elle se gara devant une agence de photographie. Callie se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne savait rien de Teddy Altman, si se n'était qu'elle connaissait personnellement Arizona. Sa devint alors assez évident pour elle que Teddy travaillait avec Arizona. Elle se réprimanda mentalement de ne pas avoir songé à mener sa petite enquête. Plus elle avançait, plus elle devenait confuse. Elle se présenta à l'accueil demandant après Altman.

-Vous avez prit rendez vous ?

-Heu non.

L'hôtesse d'accueil la regarda des pieds à la tête.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Callie Torres.

L'hôtesse empoigna son téléphone.

-Madame, une certaine Callie Torres demande à vous voir…Bien. Elle raccrocha.

-Elle vous attend dans son bureau. C'est la troisième porte à gauche.

-Merci ! dit-elle sur le même ton dédaigneux employé par la jeune femme.

Teddy l'attendait à l'entrée de son bureau. Elle était surprise de voir le détective là. Après des salutations polies, elle l'invita à entrer.

-Je suppose que je dois cette visite à Bailley. Commença la blonde un peu irritée.

-Non, enfin pas directement. Je lui ai demandé où je pouvais vous joindre, étant donné que vous ne répondez pas à mes appels.

-Ok, il me semble avoir déjà fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Je sais. Mais j'aurai besoin d'un petit coup de main supplémentaire.

Teddy soupira.

-Je dois la voir dans maintenant moins d'une heure.

-Vraiment ? Fit Teddy très surprise.

-Oui, je veux gagner sa confiance au plus vite et pour sa j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

-Enquêté dans son dos n'est pas la bonne méthode.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire. Je veux accélérer le processus de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit. Pour sa j'ai besoin que vous me disiez quel est l'endroit qu'Arizona préfère dans les environs. Celui où elle se sent le plus serein.

Teddy ne put retenir son rire.

-Votre but est-il de la séduire ?

-Non, de la mettre à l'aise. Qu'elle baisse ses gardes.

Teddy ne vit que la sincérité chez la Latina, c'est pourquoi elle lui répondit.

-Il y a un parc près de chez sa sœur. Il n'est pas très grand, ni vraiment beau si vous voulez mon avis, mais elle l'aime beaucoup.

Callie lui sourit en remerciement.

-Sa ne suffira pas à lui faire baisser ses gardes, j'espère que vous en êtes consciente.

-J'en suis pleinement consciente, mais se n'est qu'une partie de mon idée.

Elle se leva prenant la direction de la sortie lorsque son regard se posa sur une photo en noir et blanc. Soigneusement accrochée au mur, dans un cadre doré, elle regroupait trois femmes dont Teddy et Arizona beaucoup plus jeune. Suivant le regard de Callie, Teddy se leva, elle décrocha la photo.

-Elle a été prise il y a une éternité. Je ne devrais pas la garder là.

-Si vous la gardée, si précieusement c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas la garder tellement en vue !

-Qui est la troisième personne.

-Un fantôme !

Voyant le visage de Teddy se fermer, Callie sut qu'il était inutile d'insister.

-Bien merci pour votre aide. Sur ce elle quitta les lieux.

L'ambiance chez Meredith était conviviale. La tension qu'il y avait autrefois entre Dereck et Arizona avait tout bonnement disparu. Comme promis, Arizona s'adoucie en sa présence, l'appelant désormais par son prénom. C'est donc détendu qu'Arizona se rendit au rendez vous avec Callie. Elle ne s'attendait à rien en particulier. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire rien planifié. Elle comptait sur son instinct tout en restant tout de même vigilante. Cette fois elle fit en sorte que la brunette, la vit bien arriver vers elle. Elle monta en voiture très souriante.

Comme la veille, l'attitude décontractée d'Arizona ne manqua pas de déstabiliser Callie.

-Bonjour.

-Salut.

-Heu, je me suis dit que comme c'était toi, qui a choisit l'itinéraire d' hier. C'était mon à tour aujourd'hui.

Arizona lui sourit, amusée par l'entrer en matière de la demoiselle.

-Ok. Où allons-nous alors ?

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait un parc pas très loin. Lui dit-elle simplement. Elle vit que le sourire de la blonde ne diminua pas, ce qui l'encouragea. Elles ne parlèrent pas en voiture et gardèrent le silence au début de leur balade pédestre.

Callie devait admettre que le parc était agréable, paisible. Richement arboré, il offrait un cadre relaxant. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un banc, un peu isolé. Là Callie se décida à prendre la parole.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Encore.

-Oui, encore. Je sais que tu as fait une enquête sur moi. Tu as donc une vague idée de qui je suis. Disons que ton enquête fait office de CV. Et que aujourd'hui c'est mon entretient d'embauche.

Arizona rit doucement.

-Je vois, je peux donc te bombarder de questions.

-C'est l'idée. Je suis sure que tu en as.

-Je dois admettre que ton parcours est assez atypique et plutôt intrigant. Quelles sont mes limites ?

-Presque infinies.

-Quelle est la contre partie ?

-J'aurai le droit à une question.

Arizona tiqua, mais il fallait avouer que l'offre était alléchante. Sa curiosité étant piquée, elle accepta.

-Ok.

Callie eu un large sourire.

-Bien mademoiselle Torres, comment une fille de bonne famille comme vous finit-elle détective ?

Elle commençait fort, songea la brune.

-L'ennuie je pense. Il aurait été trop facile de reprendre la suite de mon père et barbant d'être l'épouse ou la compagne d'une riche personne. Et puis mon métier est excitant. Elle savait très bien où elle allait avec cette réponse attendant sans étonnement la question suivante.

-Tu as fait des études de médecine pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ?

-L'un de mes amis est décédé lors de son service en Irak, je me suis donc engagée.

Arizona le regarda intensément, Callie vit qu'elle hésitait à appuyer ce point.

-Devenir médecin et servir par la suite pour son pays aurait permit de sauver des vies, pourquoi ne pas avoir suivit cette voie la ?

-Sa aurait prit trop de temps. Mon deuil nécessitait que je fasse quelque chose au plus vite. Que je face partit du feu de l'action. C'est ce que j'ai fait, pendant quatre ans.

-Combien as-tu tué de personnes ?

-Trop, moins que j'en ai sauvé, j'ose l'espérer.

-Pourquoi ne pas se mettre au service du CIA ou du FBI ?

-J'aime pouvoir être libre de mes choix, j'ai du trop souvent exécuter des ordres sans pouvoir les discuter.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

-Parce que je suis douée et fiable. Et parce que tu meurs d'envie de me faire confiance, que tu as besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Pas pour toi mais pour tes proches.

-Audacieuse ! J'aime sa ! Elle le dit franchement et avec le sourire. Mille et une choses semblaient ce passer dans son esprit. L'amusement qui se lisait jusque là dans ses yeux s'estompa, pour laisser place à un air grave.

-Je te l'accorde, j'aimerai pouvoir te faire confiance. Mais se n'est pas aussi simple.

-Se méfier de tout et de tout le monde n'aidera pas.

-C'est se qui fait que je suis encore en vie. Elle le dit calmement, tristement.

Callie hésita à mettre en place la seconde phase de son plan. Elle décida d'attendre un peu encore pour voir si c'était nécessaire.

-As-tu d'autres questions ?

Arizona réfléchir rapidement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage ayant visiblement trouvé sa prochaine question. En étudiant les traits faciaux de la blonde, Callie ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était attendrissante.

-Quelle a été ta meilleure affaire ? Celle qui a été la plus excitante?

-L'affaire Tomson. J'ai participé à l'arrestation d'un proxénète, en protégeant notamment sa fille vedette.

-Et…

-Non je n'ai pas couché avec.

-As-tu déjà couché avec l'un de tes clients ?

-Non. Seulement avec mes partenaires.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, deux sur deux. C'est pour sa que je travaille en solo maintenant.

Elles rirent toutes les deux. L'ambiance était redevenue très détendue au grand bonheur de Callie. Arizona ne semblait aucunement sur ces gardes. Bien sure la Latina se doutait que la blonde n'était pas sans se méfier, mais elle tenta tout de même sa chance. Elle savait que sa question allait alourdir l'ambiance mais elle devait la poser.

-Autre chose ?

-Non pour le moment rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

-Alors c'est à mon tour.

Elle vit que le corps d'Arizona, se raidit légèrement.

-Miranda, m'a dit que tu avais commis une erreur, que c'est pour sa que tu es dans cette situation. Quelle était cette erreur ?

-J'ai utilisé ma vraie identité pour des actions officielles.

Confusion allait devenir le mot d'ordre de la journée de Callie si Arizona ne s'expliquait pas plus.

-Comment sa ?

-Peu importe, le fait est que j'ai eu une faiblesse et que certaines personnes en ont profité voilà tout.

-Une faiblesse hein. Est-ce que cette faiblesse à un nom ? Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Contre toute attente Arizona ne se braqua pas, elle lui sourit simplement sans répondre à la question. Callie appuya discrètement sur le bouton d'envoie de son portable encourager par son avancer. C'était peut être trop tôt mais son intuition lui dit qu'elle n'avait sans doute plus beaucoup de temps devant elle.

-Alors est ce que l'entretient à été concluant ? J'ai le job ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton léger.

Arizona secoua doucement la tête, mais son expression montrait à quel point elle était désolée.

-Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de fiable. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour que je puisse avoir confiance. Non pas que je ne veille pas te faire confiance mais… Elle soupira, détournant momentanément son regard, cherchant les bons mots pour faire comprendre sa décision à Callie sans la vexer et sans à avoir à trop en dire.

-Regardes, je n'ai accordé ma confiance que très rarement et tu vois où j'en suis. Mes proches pensent que j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps.

-Et en as- tu vraiment besoin ? Elle connaissait la réponse mais elle voulait qu'Arizona l'admette.

-Probablement, oui.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour décider de faire confiance à une personne chaudement recommandée par tes amis. Elle tentait t'en bien que mal de redonner une ambiance légère.

-A chaque fois que je l'ai fait, il y a eu des morts.

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles, fut lourd. A ce moment là, Callie regretta amèrement d'avoir amené le message. Son impatience allait sûrement lui couter chers. Car mine de rien elle avançait bien. Sans qu'Arizona en ait vraiment conscience elle se dévoilait. L'habilité de Callie additionner à l'envie retenue d'Arizona de lui offrir sa confiance travaillait. Cela allait se briser d'une minute à l'autre. « Merde » Pense fortement Callie.

-Passons. Fit Arizona tout en se levant arborant un timide sourire.

-Raccompagnes moi !

Callie se leva à son tour et sans un mot amorça leur marche. Tout allait ce jouer d'ici peu. Elle vit Marc arriver d'assez loin, sans toute fois prendre un aperçu de la personne qu'il accompagnait. Les yeux d'Arizona s'élargirent avec le choc. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à crier après Marc. Elle se retint de son mieux, en voyant les yeux de Roxanne s'illuminer à sa vue.

Callie, elle resta bouche bée. Roxanne était une fillette d'une dizaine d'année tout au plus. Elle regarda Marc incrédule. Il fit un faible signe de tête indiquant que l'enfant était bien Roxanne.

Ils restèrent figés pendant un petit moment. Roxanne sentant la lourdeur de la situation n'osa pas bouger. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur Arizona. Celle-ci comprenant la situation, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Marc et Roxanne. Il recula instinctivement.

-Arizona… Commença-t-il. Il fut coupé par l'impacte de la main d'Arizona sur sa joue. Sans attendre son reste, elle prit Roxanne par la main et d'un pas hâté quitta le parc.

Callie reprenant ses esprits, courut après elles.

-Arizona ! Attends ! Elle parvint à les rattraper.

-Quoi ? demanda la blonde avec rage.

-Se n'est pas se que je voulais.

-Et que vouliez-vous au juste Calliope ? Ma confiance ? Elle le dit avec une telle amertume que Callie le reçu comme une gifle.

-Comprendre, avant tout, comprendre. Callie plaida Arizona du regard lui demandait silencieusement le droit de continuer.

Arizona plaça ses mains sur les oreilles de Roxanne. Et à demi-voix elle lui dit.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre.

Il était inutile de continuer pour le moment, Callie se recula les regardant partir, le moral dévasté par la défaite. Son plan était foireux, trop agressif, trop téméraire. Bordel trop présomptueux.

-Qu'elle conne je fais. Grommela Callie.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Dit Marc une main sur sa joue devenue rouge.


	9. Chapter 9

Petite lumière sur au moins un mystère!^^

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>Callie passa une main sur son visage, essayant au mieux de s'éclaircir les idées. La frustration monta en elle, elle se tourna vers Marc et commença à lui crier dessus.<p>

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Roxanne était une enfant ?

-Figures toi, que quand tu m'as demandé de conduire Roxanne au parc, je croyais que tu étais au courant. Bordel tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ?

-Pas a sa ! Je croyais que c'était une femme, qu'il me suffirait de forcer une rencontre pour la convaincre que mon aide était nécessaire. Elle le dit plus calmement.

-En quoi le fait que se soit un enfant change les choses ? Marc était confus.

-Sa change tout. L'instinct maternel. Si Arizona était une femme méfiante avant, avec un enfant sa à du devenir pire. Comment se fait-il que cette information soit restée secrète aussi longtemps ? Elle doit bien avoir dix ans cette gosse. Comment a-t-elle put la cacher pendant dix ans ?

-Bientôt neuf en fait.

-Dit moi ce que tu sais, s'il te plait.

-Non j'en ai largement assez fait. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu m'as mit. Arizona n'accorde sa confiance à personne. Et je viens de la perde après des années d'amitié. Je devrais te haire pour sa.

-Tu sais que je le fais dans le but de l'aider. Et j'espère qu'elle-même le comprendra.

Marc soupira, baissant la tête.

-Je suis loin de tout savoir, je crois que personne ne sais tout, mis à par Arizona elle-même. Mais une chose est sure et c'est la dernière chose que je te dirais à son sujet. C'est que si tu ne te dépêches pas, elle aura disparu. Elle est forte pour la fuite et tu viens de lui donner un excellent motif.

Arizona marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle retenait au mieux les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas devant Roxanne. Elle ralentit légèrement la cadence lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la fillette était essoufflée. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre elles. Il aurait été inutile.

Roxanne connaissait bien le fonctionnement d'Arizona. Elle pouvait voir que la jeune femme était très tendue et inquiète. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle savait que sa devait être grave et que leur situation allait sans aucun doute changer. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle aimait bien cette maison et ses habitants. Qu'elle serait bien restée un peu plus longtemps, voir définitivement. Mais Arizona était sa personne et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Une fois arrivées chez Meredith, elles se rendirent au salon. S'est sans étonnement que Roxanne reçus l'ordre de préparer ses affaires pour leurs départs. Elle monta gardant le silence.

Arizona alla elle aussi dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Là, elle se laissa aller, pleurant de colère et de frustration. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir baissé sa garde. Elle en voulait à Marc d'avoir conduit Roxanne au parc, de l'avoir trahit. Mais la personne à qui elle en voulait le plus, était Callie. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir laissé croire qu'elle pouvait lui accorder sa confiance, qu'elle voulait l'aider. Elle savait qu'elle était un peu irrationnelle, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa force était que personne ne savait qu'elle voyageait avec un enfant. Tous cherchaient une femme seule et non une mère et son enfant. Personnes en avait après Roxanne, car tous ignoraient son existence. Maintenant il serait encore plus difficile de fuir. Car dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute que Callie allait divulguer l'information.

Callie ne perdit pas une minute. Elle prit sa voiture et se rendit au domicile de Grey. Arizona étant rentrée à pied, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas encore eu le temps de fuir. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais elle devait l'affronter. Sans plus attendre, elle se présenta à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait utiliser la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle fut très surprise de trouver Roxanne derrière celle-ci. La petite mit un doigt devant sa bouche. Callie comprit l'indication et rentra sans un mot. L'enfant lui sourit largement.

C'était une belle petite fille. Assez petite, fine, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son visage était doux, bien qu'un peu trop grave pour son âge. Elle observa attentivement Callie, de ses grands yeux verts. Elle semblait encore un peu hésiter.

-Tu es un amie n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à voix feutrée. Callie nota un léger accent.

-J'aimerai le devenir.

La petite hocha doucement la tête. Puis, elle prit la main de Callie et la tira dans les escaliers. La jeune femme n'osa pas poser de question. Roxanne s'arrêta devant une porte, elle frappa trois coups. Après un court silence, elle eut une réponse.

-Entre Roxy.

La petite prit une grande respiration et fit signe à Callie de rester derrière elle. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles prirent la vue d'Arizona préparant une valise. Elle était alors de dos. Callie la vit distinctement passer la main sur son visage, avant de se tourner vers elles.

Arizona essuya ses larmes avant de faire face à Roxanne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit ainsi. Elle prit une légère inspiration avant de se retourner. Son souffle fut coupé d'effroi lorsque son regard entra en contact avec Callie. Elle allait se mettre à crier lorsque ses yeux descendirent un peu. Elle vit sa fille se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait ouvert la porte à Callie de son plein grée. Elle essaya au mieux de contenir sa colère. Elle lui demanda alors dans la langue maternelle de l'enfant, ce que faisait cette femme dans cette maison. L'utilisation du russe était un indicateur du niveau de la colère d'Arizona. Roxanne se retint de pleurer devant cette froideur. Elle lui répondit en la même langue, qu'elle ne voulait pas partir.

Callie observa l'échange, interdite. Elle se douta que la langue était une langue slave surement du Russe. Elle vit clairement que si Arizona était en colère avant son intrusion, maintenant c'était bien pire. A la réponse de Roxanne, la blonde baissa la tête, tout en lui disant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ordre. C'est sans discuter que l'enfant quitta la pièce laissant les deux femmes seules.

Ne pouvant gérer davantage de la part de sa fille, Arizona lui ordonna de retourner dans sa chambre pour finir sa valise. Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux. Elle ne pourrait les retenir plus longtemps. Elle se tourna vers son lit, ne voulant en aucun cas faire face à Callie.

-Sortez maintenant. Dit-elle la voix étranglée par les sanglots.

Callie se doutait que d'ici peut la femme devant elle allait se décomposer. Il était hors de question pour elle de partir. L'utilisation du vouvoiement lui indiqua le taux de colère de la blonde. Si elle devait pousser sur ce point pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle, elle le ferait.

-Votre fille ne semble pas de votre avis. Elle m'a ouvert avant que je n'ai eu le temps de sonner. Elle m'attendait. Il est évident qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec votre décision.

Arizona se tourna brusquement vers elle, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. La vision de cette femme si forte pleurer devant elle, brisa le cœur de Callie.

-Comment osez-vous ? Cette situation est tout de votre faute. Vous avez convaincu Marc d'amener Roxanne au parc. Vous m'avez fait baisser ma garde. Tout sa pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir s'en prendre à une gosse ? Pour l'utiliser contre moi ?

-Non Arizona. Je suis ici pour te protéger toi et ta famille.

Arizona eut un rire amer.

-Et qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il va se passer lorsque le service de Bailley va l'apprendre ? Hein ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont gentiment laisser passer l'information ? Qu'ils vont me protéger ?

-Je ne leur dirai rien. Je suis tenu au secret. Je l'ai déjà dit. Il faut me faire confiance.

-Pourquoi ?

Callie soupira, sentant que ce chemin était une impasse, elle essaya autre chose.

-Roxanne, n'est pas ta fille biologique. Je me trompe ?

Arizona secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Ne joue pas sur ce terrain Calliope.

Callie sourit à la réapparition du tutoiement, c'était bon signe.

-Elle est ton erreur.

Arizona leva la main en signe d'avertissement.

-L'acte légal, était son adoption. C'est pour elle que tu as utilisé ta véritable identité. Tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose de si important sous un faux nom. Parce que…

Arizona ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Sa colère monta. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire taire Callie avec des mots. Dieu que cette femme était obstinée. Elle osait lui expliquer le pourquoi de ces actions. Bordel, il fallait la faire taire.

Elle s'avança vers elle, elle vit Callie lever un sourcil, reculer légèrement. Mais la rapidité de déplacement d'Arizona combiné à la surprise de Callie fit qu'Arizona est parvenu à l'atteindre avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de bouger davantage.

C'est sans crier gare, qu'Arizona s'empara des lèvres de Callie. Son baisé était agressif, désespéré. Déséquilibré par l'impact, Callie se retint à la chemise de la blonde. Une main de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle n'eut pas l'idée de la repousser, malgré la violence du geste, elle ne pouvait si résoudre. Il lui sembla qu'Arizona voulait la blesser. Elle sentit ses dents mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Un liquide salé se propagea sur ses lèvres. Une fois encore Arizona pleurait. Se n'est qu'à ce moment que Callie rompit le baisé. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre qui commençait à gonfler légèrement.

-Ne parle pas de sa comme sa ! Ne dis pas que c'est une erreur. La voix d'Arizona était cassée, brisée. Ses dernières résistances s'émiettèrent. Tout comme sa détermination, son corps c'est effondré.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, physiquement, moralement. Sa devenait trop.

Callie l'accompagna au sol, gardant une étreinte sur elle, entourant la taille de la blonde de ses bras. Arizona montra d'abord une réticence, essayant de se libérer de cette emprise, la repoussant de ses mains. Mais à ce stade Callie était plus forte.

-C'est ok Arizona. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je veille sur toi. Je te le promets. C'est ok. Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre contre moi. Elle répéta ses paroles encore et encore. Petit à petit, Arizona cessa de se débattre. Callie se tut alors. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit le corps d'Arizona se détendre dans ses bras, sa tête se pausa sur son épaule. Elle sentit les larmes tremper son teeshirt, mais elle en avait que faire. Tout ce qui lui importait était de parvenir à la calmer. Elle passa sa main doucement dans son dos, traçant de petits huit. Peu à peu les larmes cessèrent, la respiration d'Arizona se stabilisa. Callie n'osa pas bouger, elle continua son geste. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elles avaient passés dans cette position. Et à vrai dire elle s'en foutait.

Elle perçut un léger mouvement provenant de la porte. Elle se tourna doucement prenant garde de ne pas perturber la femme dans ses bras. C'était Roxanne. Elle lui sourit timidement. La fillette entra, elle pencha la tête, observant le duo.

-Elle dort. Chuchota- elle étonnée. Callie fut aussi étonnée qu'elle.

-Sa veux dire qu'on reste, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment toujours. Mais une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, je ne sais pas. Dit malheureusement Callie.

-Mais elle dort, en plein jour, avec toi. Elle ne fait jamais sa.

La fillette regarda Callie plus gravement.

-Tu ne lui à pas fait de mal ?

La Latina eut envie de rire, mais voyant l'air sérieux et préoccupé de l'enfant, elle se reteint.

-Non, je te le jure.

Roxanne se détendit alors, elle alla dans le coin de la chambre et tira un gros pouffe, un de ceux fait avec de petites billes de polystyrène. Elle le plaça derrière Callie. La jeune femme fut d'abord hésitante. Elle craignait que tout mouvement puisse réveiller l'endormie. Mais son corps commençait à être douloureux à force de rester ainsi. Avec une extrême lenteur elle se pencha en arrière. Son dos entra en contact avec le tissu mou de l'objet. Elle s'appuya davantage lorsqu'elle vit que sa ne perturbait en rien Arizona. Elle sentit les milliers de billes épouser la forme de son corps. Arizona s'appuya un peu plus contre elle, bougeant légèrement les jambes, elle les fit chevaucher avec celles de Callie. Celle-ci ce figea, craignant dans un premier temps de l'avoir réveillée. Mais il en était rien. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Sa va aller ? Lui demanda gentiment Roxanne.

-Je crois oui. Merci.

-Meredith devrait arriver d'ici une heure. L'informa-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Peut être que Meredith saura quoi faire. Pensa Callie. Il lui était encore étrange de ce dire qu'Arizona et Meredith étaient sœurs. Elles étaient si différentes.

Elle relia toutes les informations qu'elle avait apprises. Arizona avait donc adopté une petite fille sous son vrai nom. Bien que très risqué, Callie comprenait tout à fait les motivations d'Arizona. Elle se demanda qui était donc cette enfant ? Ou du moins qui étaient ces parents ? Pourquoi Arizona l'avait elle adoptée ?

Plus elle en découvrait et plus elle se posait de questions. Elle espérait qu'Arizona reviendrait sur sa décision de partir. Elle devait revenir sur cette foutu décision. Elle devait lui parler, lui expliquer. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était à bout. Qu'elle avait besoin de soutient. Son obstination la conduirait à la mort. Cette pensée lui donna un frisson.

Elle baissa la tête posant ses lèvres contre la chevelure blonde, son nez prit l'odeur sucré de son parfum. Son esprit dériva au baisé.

Il n'avait rien eut de doux, mais il avait été plus passionné que beaucoup des baisés que Callie avaient reçu de ses amantes. Cette passion n'avait rien de romantique. Elle avait traduit la tension qu'il y avait eut entre les deux femmes depuis le soir de leur première rencontre. Une tension positive, une énergie indéchiffrable. Cette énergie qui avait conduit Arizona à ce rendre chez Callie, cette même énergie qui avait conduit Callie à pousser sa chance au parc. Une sorte de conscience que l'autre était importante. Pour le moment, indéchiffrable, était le seul mot que l'une comme l'autre pouvaient mettre sur cela.

Pourtant tenant fermement le corps endormie d'Arizona contre elle Callie ne put s'empêcher de se demander se que serait que de recevoir de cette femme un baisé où douceur et passion seraient combinés.


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith eut à peine le temps de rentrer, que Roxanne se jeta sur elle. La jeune femme l'entoura de ses bras sans se poser davantage de question. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle sentit le grip de l'enfant se resserrer sur ses hanches.

-Roxanne ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je ne veux pas partir. Dit tristement la petite.

-Quoi ? Mais qui parle de partir ? Où est Arizona ?

Roxanne se recula regardant gravement son ainée.

-Elle est en haut, avec une femme. Elle dort.

-Quoi ? Fit Meredith se demandant si il se passait bien se qu'elle pensait qu'il se passait. Elle se doutait que sa devait être le cas, connaissant sa sœur.

-Ok, expliques moi tout depuis le début, tu veux bien ?

-Marc m'a conduit au parc, là bas il y avait Arizona et une femme. Arizona a semblée très fâchée. Elle a giflé Marc et on est rentré. Là elle m'a dit de faire mes bagages.

-Ok, cette femme ce ne serait pas Callie ?

-Je crois que c'est sa. Elles sont dans sa chambre.

-Et Arizona dort ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui.

Meredith sourit à Roxanne, elle déposa un baisé sur chacune de ses joues.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je pense que sa peut s'arranger. Je vais aller voir sa. Sa fait combien de temps qu'elles sont la haut ?

-Plus de deux heures.

Meredith monta franchement curieuse de voir sa sœur dormir auprès d'une inconnue. Sa ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Elle vit alors Callie maladroitement allongée sur un pouf, tenant fermement le corps endormie d'Arizona contre elle. La Latina semblait soulagée de la voir arriver. Meredith regarda attentivement sa sœur. Elle semblait plus sereine que ce qu'elle avait été depuis longtemps.

-Torres as-tu drogué ma sœur ?

Comme pour Roxanne Callie détecta le sérieux et la préoccupation dans la question. Il faut dire que jusqu'ici les deux femmes n'avaient jamais entretenu de rapport chaleureux. Il n'était pas étonnant que Meredith est des doutes sur les intentions de Callie.

-Non. Peux- tu m'aider s'il te plait ? J'ai des crampes. J'ai peur de la réveiller si je bouge trop.

Meredith secoua doucement la tête souriant. Elle s'approcha des deux femmes se penchant contre elles. Elle plaça son bras à travers le dos d'Arizona permettant à Callie de retirer le sien, puis elle plaça son autre sous ses jambes, avant de basculer son corps et par la même façon celui de sa sœur vers l'arrière. Elle tenue sa sœur dans ses bras quelques secondes, le temps pour Callie de rouler sur le côté, puis doucement elle la déposa sur le pouf. Sa ne sembla en rien perturber son sommeil.

Callie s'étira de tout son long. Elle accepta la main que Meredith lui tendit et la suivit silencieusement à l'étage inférieur, après s'être assuré que tout était correct pour Arizona. Toujours dans le silence, Meredith l'invita à s'installer à la table de la cuisine, tandis qu'elle se mit à préparer du café. Callie l'observa attendant que son hôtesse prenne la parole. Elle se doutait que beaucoup de choses se passaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et elle respecta son temps de réflexion. Une fois la cafetière prête à être mise en route, Meredith s'installa face à Callie. Elle la regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement à ma sœur ? Elle le dit avec plus de fermeté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Callie ressentant l'inquiétude de sa collègue voulu la rassurer au mieux.

-Je suis là pour la protéger. J'ai été engagée pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Par qui ?

-Bailley, mais le service n'est pas au courant.

-Je vois. Elle sembla se détendre, elle avait confiance en son patron.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle dorme ? L'insomnie de la demoiselle ne semblait en rien être un secret.

-Je l'ai mise en colère, puis je l'ai fait pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle le dit simplement sans même une pointe d'humour. Meredith hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

-Je suppose qu'elle s'oppose à ton aide et que c'est pour sa que ma nièce craint de devoir partir.

-Oui. J'ai un peu forcé les choses.

-Je vois. Qu'est ce que tu sais au juste ?

-Quasiment rien. Je sais qu'elle est journaliste, que vous êtes demi-sœur et qu'elle à adopté Roxanne.

-C'est déjà beaucoup ! Lui dit-elle gentiment avant de se lever pour sortir deux tasses, le sucre et le lait. Elle se rassit regardant longuement Callie, elle semblait s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais chercher le courage de le faire.

-A quel point je peux te faire confiance ?

-Je ne dirais rien à personne. Se sont mes ordres. Bailley veut juste l'aider et moi aussi.

-A quel point la situation est-elle mauvaise ?

-Au point qu'elle reconnaisse avoir besoin de protection.

Meredith leva un sourcil incrédule, mais elle ne vit que la sincérité dans le regard de la brune. Elle soupira, se levant une nouvelle fois pour aller chercher la verseuse. Elle remplissant les tasses du breuvage, puis se réinstalla.

-Ok, tu dois me promettre que ça reste entre toi et moi.

-C'est promis.

Elle la regarda encore un moment cherchant à se rassurer.

-Cette maison est entièrement sécurisée. Mise à part moi, Dereck, Arizona et Roxanne personne ne peut y entrer. Pas sans avoir désactivé le système que ma sœur à patiemment installer. Tout mouchard, tout appareil d'écoute, est désactivé à partir du moment où l'on se trouve sur cette propriété.

Callie acquiesça comprenant que ces informations n'étaient rien d'autre que des mises en garde. Voyant que Callie avait saisie le message, Meredith continua.

-Je ne sais pas tout. Je suppose que se sont des mots que tu as du pas mal entendre lorsque quelqu'un parle de ma sœur. Fit-elle avec un peu de légèreté.

-Oui sa semble être le mot d'ordre.

-C'est une mesure de sécurité pour elle. De garder le plus important secret. "Sécurité" est l'un des mots préférés d'Arizona. Je sais qu'elle court un danger. Je ne sais pas lequel, mais je sais que c'est suffisamment grave pour qu'elle ressente le besoin de venir me voir.

-Sa n'arrive pas souvent ?

-Sa allait faire quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle m'écrivait parfois mais c'est tout. Les courriers venaient de différents pays d'Europe de l'Est.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle y faisait ?

-Non, je sais juste qu'elle est journaliste et qu'elle ne fait jamais ses enquêtes à moitiés. Sa lui arrive de s'infiltrer pour en apprendre plus.

-Pas vraiment des méthodes de journalistes ! Dit Callie pour elle-même, mais la remarque n'échappa pas à Meredith.

-Son père était marines, avant de devenir un agent du NCIS. Il lui à beaucoup apprit.

Callie sentit une pointe de colère dans la voix de la blonde, mais elle décida de ne pas insister sur ce point. Cherchant plutôt un sujet plus doux.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur Roxanne ?

-Non, juste qu'elle l'a adoptée il y a un peu plus de six mois. Mais c'est tout. Que se soit Arizona ou Roxanne aucune des deux ne semble vouloir aborder le sujet. Je sais juste que la mère de l'enfant est décédée et qu'à parement elle connaissait bien Arizona.

-Une amante ?

-Non, plutôt un indique ou une collègue. Mais se ne sont que des suppositions.

-Je vois. Il y a autre chose que tu penses qu'il soit important que je sache ?

-Elle va partir, d'ici une à deux semaines. C'était son plan avant que tu n'interviennes. Roxanne devait rester ici le temps qu'elle face ce qu'elle a à faire.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a à faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et il y a de forte chance qu'elle avance cette date maintenant.

Callie hocha la tête comprenant la situation. Elle se doutait que Meredith en savait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de garder quelques informations. Après tout c'était la seule, qui, jusqu'ici répondait à ses questions en connaissance de cause. Elle n'insista donc pas.

-Est-ce que sa te dérange si je reste ? Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

-Non, au contraire.

-Merci.

Arizona roula doucement sur le côté. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le contact du bois sur sa peau. Elle était désormais allongée par terre. Elle se leva d'un bon. Ce geste rapide lui donna des vertiges, elle chancela un peu. Un bras vint la soutenir par les épaules.

-Doucement. Fit une voix douce qu'Arizona associa aussitôt à Callie.

La Latina la fit s'assoir sur le lit et s'installa à ses côtés mais de façon à lui faire face.

-C'est mieux ?

-Oui. Chuchota Arizona toujours un peu confuse.

-Ma première mission est donc accomplit. J'ai veillé sur ton sommeil. Sa va faire sept heures que tu dors.

Elle vit les yeux bleus s'emplir d'inquiétude.

-Tout c'est bien passer. Tout le monde va bien. Roxanne est couchée depuis deux bonnes heures.

Arizona se frotta les tempes.

-Je ne dors jamais comme sa.

-Tu en avais besoin.

-Je t'en veux encore.

-Je sais. Mais tu dois avouer que de lâcher un peu prise ne t'as pas fait de mal.

-C'est faux, j'ai juste eut de la chance. Tu as eut de la chance qu'il ne se passe rien pendant ce temps là.

-Mon boulot consiste à ce qu'il ne se passe rien. Je suis bonne dans mon boulot voilà tout.

-Et modeste !

Callie sourit à la pointe d'humour. Arizona semblait beaucoup moins en colère que ce qu'elle aurait crut.

-Tu as tout intérêt à accepter mes services, se sont les meilleurs.

Arizona se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeant sérieusement à ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Avant toute chose, il faut que je mange quelque chose.

Elles mangèrent un plat de pâtes laissé par Meredith. Pendant tout le repas Arizona réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Callie en savait trop pour ne pas être dangereuse et pourtant elle semblait sincèrement assurer sa protection. Personne ne l'avait fait perdre le contrôle comme cette femme l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Dangereuse était vraiment un mot qui lui convenait.

-Si j'accepte que tu assures ma protection, tu gardes tout secret, c'est bien sa ?

-Oui.

-Et si je refuse.

-Je garderai aussi tout secret. Dit-elle sans même y réfléchir.

Arizona se leva, tournant le dos à Callie. La décision qu'elle allait prendre allait sans doute changer la donne. Pendant encore quelque instant elle hésita. Puis elle finit par lui faire face.

-Ok, j'accepte. Mais tu travailleras sous mes règles.

Callie ne put empêcher un large sourire de se propager sur son visage.

-Il va de soit. Dit-elle sans cacher son enthousiasme.

-Bien, rentre chez toi. On verra le reste demain. J'ai des règles à écrire.

Callie acquiesça, sachant que dans cette forteresse, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver grand chose. Pendant le sommeil d'Arizona, elle avait fait le tour de la maison et elle devait reconnaitre qu'Arizona n'avait pas lésiné sur les dispositifs de sécurité. Il y en avait pour des milliers de dollars de matériel. Que du matériel de professionnel. Si qui avait suscité une fois encore la curiosité de Callie. Mais elle c'était retenu de poser des questions. Elle en avait bien assez fait ce jour là.

-Bonne nuit et à demain.

-A demain Calliope.

Arizona regarda partir la jeune femme avant de se rendre au garage. Là, elle prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez Teddy. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir de la lumière chez elle-même à une heure aussi tardive. L'une comme l'autre souffrait du même trouble du sommeil.

Elle rentra sans sonner. Teddy était assise sur son canapé regardant la télé.

-Je t'attendais plutôt. Tu en as mit du temps. Fit-elle sans même prendre la peine de jeter un regard à la nouvelle venue.

Arizona se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télé.

-Ouai, je sais. Figures toi que quelqu'un a eut la bonne idée de me mettre sous la surveillance d'un garde du corps. Sa me prends beaucoup de temps de l'éviter.

-Pas sous la surveillance, sous la protection nuance.

-Je savais que tu étais derrière tout sa.

-Je le fais pour ton bien, tu es trop fière, trop méfiante et trop butée pour demander de l'aide.

-Accordé. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Ils n'ont rien et ne savent rien sur moi. Je ne suis pas grand-chose pour eux, même pas l'ombre d'une menace. Ils ne me feront rien.

Arizona la regarda attentivement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Son amie était fatiguée sa ne faisait aucun doute. Elle vit une boite d'anxiolytique posée sur la table du salon.

-J'ai finit par accepter son aide.

-Vraiment ! Fit Teddy en se tournant vers elle, visiblement très surprise.

-Oui vraiment. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Que tu vives chez Meredith le temps que sa se calme.

-Non, non, c'est bon. Je vais bien.

-Si j'arrive à accepter de l'aide, tu peux également le faire. Tu n'as aucune protection ici.

-J'ai une arme à feu !

-Tu es incapable de tirer.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuse. Puis Arizona adopta un ton grave.

-Teddy, s'ils apprennent que tu es lié à moi, ils te feront du mal. Pas parce que tu es une menace, mais parce qu'ils pourront m'atteindre à travers leurs actes. Et sa, sa n'arrivera pas.

Teddy savait très bien à quoi pensait Arizona en disant cela.

-Si je vais chez ta sœur, Torres saura qu'on est lier.

-Elle le sait surement déjà.

-Tu comptes tout lui dire ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que je peux me reposer un peu sur elle. Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment prête à lui faire pleinement confiance. Elle a convaincu Marc d'amener Roxanne au parc !

-Je sais, Il est passé. Le pauvre n'avait pas le moral.

-Je vais le faire attendre encore un ou deux jours, sa lui apprendra.

-Callie est son amie et…

-N'oses même pas le défendre. Dit-elle en ponctuant ses mots de son index.

-Bon prend quelques affaires et on y va.

C'est dans le plus grands silence qu'Arizona conduit Teddy jusqu'à chez sa sœur. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tu n'as cas dormir là ce soir. J'irai dormir avec Roxanne. Demain on te préparera la chambre d'ami.

Teddy s'assit sur le lit, passant un rapide regard sur la salle. Elle était déjà venue ici lorsqu'elles étaient étudiantes. Cette maison était alors, celle de la Mère de Meredith et Arizona. Cette pièce était tout simplement la chambre de l'époque D'Arizona.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la même photo qu'elle avait dans son bureau. Arizona suivant son regard, prit le cadre entre ses mains et sourit tristement à l'image. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet, caressant du bout des doigts le sourire de la jeune demoiselle entre elle et Teddy.

Puis elle se tourna vers Teddy et lui chuchota : « Tout ira bien ! ». Elle-même peu convaincu par ses dires, elle préféra se retirer avant que l'ambiance ne s'alourdisse encore plus.

Elle entra à pas feutrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Roxanne dormait à point fermé. Pendant un long moment elle resta la regarder, observant attentivement l'abdomen de l'endormit se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait tellement de choses sur son esprit, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

L'aide de Callie ne serait peut être pas une si mauvaise chose que sa après tout. C'est sur cette pensé qu'elle se glissa dans le lit de l'enfant l'entourant de ses bras. Et comme quelques minutes auparavant elle lui chuchota : « Tout ira bien ». Avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front.


	11. Chapter 11

Evolution lente avant grand boulversement...

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Callie se leva aux aurores, enthousiaste de se rendre au travail. Elle espérait que l'acceptation d'Arizona de la prendre comme garde du corps, lui permettrait d'être davantage informée de la situation. Elle se demanda si sept heures du matin n'était pas un peu tôt pour se rendre chez Meredith. Après quelques minutes elle décida que de toute façon il n'y avait pas d'heure pour se faire attaquer et donc pour se faire protéger.<p>

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse pour une affectation. Arizona Robbins la rendait nerveuse. Elle lui faisait se poser des questions, sur des choses qui d'habitude lui semblaient naturelles. C'est Derek qui lui ouvrit la porte, il fut étonner de la voir là.

-Callie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ne sachant pas si Derek connaissait la situation elle ne sut que répondre. Heureusement Meredith vint à son secours.

-Callie, entres. Derek, Callie risque de passer beaucoup de temps à la maison ces temps si. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans la chambre d'Arizona Teddy aussi. Ne poses aucune question, s'il te plait mon chéri. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Cette demande semblait être le mot d'ordre de son mari depuis l'arrivé d'Arizona. Il hocha simplement la tête acceptant la situation. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de contrarier sa belle sœur en s'immisçant dans ses affaires. Il était bien trop heureux que leur relation se soit adoucit.

-Bon je dois aller travailler. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à être accueillit par une nouvelle personne ce soir ?demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'humour. Meredith l'embrassa avant de lui répondre ne plaisantant qu'à moitié : « Qui sait ».

-Elle t'a donc engagé finalement ! Fit Meredith une fois Derek partit.

-Oui.

-C'est une bonne chose. Arizona et Roxanne sont dans la cuisine, tu peux y aller.

-Merci.

Elle alla tranquillement vers la cuisine, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Roxanne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, voulant en savoir plus. Elle savait que c'était risquer, que si Arizona la prenait en train d'espionner, tout serait finit, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-On ne part plus alors ?

-Non, du moins pas tout de suite.

-Quand ?

-Roxanne, toi tu vas rester ici, avec Meredith et Derek.

-Et toi ? La voix de l'enfant était pleine d'inquiétude.

-Dans quelques jours, je vais partir. Je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Sans doute pour quelques semaines.

-Prends-moi avec toi. Je te promets que je suivrais les règles. Je n'ouvrirais plus la porte aux inconnues, je serais le plus sage possible….

-Roxie, la question n'est pas là. Tu es déjà la petite fille la plus sage du monde. Et je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas pour hier. Mais, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je fasse un travail important.

-Tu ne reviendras pas, je le sais, se sera comme pour maman. Elle m'a promis qu'elle reviendrait, elle ne l'a pas fait. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la fillette.

-Roxanne. Dit Arizona en se levant, voulant consoler sa fille. Mais celle-ci se déroba.

-Tu es comme elle, une menteuse. Cria Roxanne avant de courir à l'étage.

Il était inutile de la suivre, Arizona savait qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se calme un peu avant d'aller la voir. Elle prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit fumer.

Callie qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion, resta perplexe. Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine se fermer, prenant ainsi l'indice que la blonde était sortie dehors. Elle hésita à la suivre ou à lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle opta pour la première idée.

Elle vit Arizona se balançant doucement sur une vieille balançoire, la cigarette à la bouche.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle simplement.

-Salut. Arizona étudia attentivement la femme devant elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

Callie fut surprise, elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de mentir, elle répondit donc : -Tout !

-Règle numéro un, ne poses aucune question.

Callie sourie en songeant que Derek avait la même consigne. Elle savait que cette règle allait rendre son travail difficile, mais elle si était attendu.

-Bien y a-t-il d'autres règles ?

-N'espionnes pas les conversations.

-Désolée, pour sa, défaut professionnel.

Il y eut un silence, Arizona écrasa son mégot avant de se balança plus fortement, accélérant son rythme. Callie la regarda simplement, attendant qu'elle soit prête à lui parler. Il était évident que la dispute avec Roxanne l'avait affectée. Etonnamment sa ne dérangea pas Arizona que Callie la voit ainsi. Elle se calma au fil des balancements. C'est un mouvement qui l'avait toujours apaisée. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son corps se perdre dans le va et vient constant. Sentant le vent fouetter son visage, épouser les formes de son corps, le poussant dans un sens, l'étreignant de l'autre. Elle se concentra sur les sensations oubliant même le faite que quelqu'un l'observait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de calmer son esprit, ses angoisses.

Callie elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la femme devant elle. Les mouvements du corps souple de la demoiselle semblaient avoir des effets hypnotisant sur la Latina. Elle vit peu à peu le visage d'Arizona se détendre, ses mouvements ralentir, pour s'immobilisé. Ses yeux restèrent fermés encore quelques secondes. Callie sursauta quand son regard fut soudainement capturé par les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle rougit un peu embarrassée, se qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Arizona.

Elles rentrèrent en silence, Arizona leurs servit un café.

-Meredith m'a dit que Teddy était ici.

-Oui, elle va rester pendant quelque temps. Ce qui m'amène à te parler de ce que j'attends exactement de toi.

Callie souleva les sourcils, curieuse.

-Je veux que tu veilles sur elle, sur Roxanne et sur Meredith.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui est prévu.

-Je sais, tu veux m'aider n'est pas ?

-Oui.

-En veillant sur elles tu m'enlèves un poids. J'ai moins à m'inquiété et je peux donc plus me concentrer sur le reste.

-Pour sa il faut que tu aies confiance en moi non ?

-C'est pour sa que je ne parts pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord m'assurer qu'elles sont entre de bonnes mains.

-Je ne suis pas sure que se soit vraiment une bonne idée. Mon travail en d'assurer ta protection.

Arizona fit non d'un mouvement de tête.

-Le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver est de perdre un être cher. Elles sont ma famille. Je vais te confier se que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

Callie ne sut pas que répondre à cela. Arizona avait un point, elle semblait sincère.

-Ok. J'accepte.

-Bien ! Fit Arizona souriante.

Elles burent leurs cafés.

-Je vais passer la journée à l'extérieur. Je compte de laisser Roxanne, ainsi que Teddy. Elle a prit des somnifères hier soir, elle risque de dormir encore quelques heures.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas vraiment à Callie. Elle se doutait que ce qui allait occuper sa cliente toute la journée devait être dangereux. Mais elle devait se plier à ses demandes.

-Bien.

-Je vais prévenir Roxanne.

Elle monta, frappant à la porte de la chambre de sa fille. N'ayant aucune réponse elle resta à l'extérieur.

-Roxanne, je pars pour la journée, je serais de retour ce soir. Callie va rester avec toi. Elle attendit un peu, espérant une réponse mais rien ne vint.

-Passes une bonne journée princesse.

Elle descendit sur ces mots, toute en prenant son manteau et son sac elle donna les dernières instructions à Callie.

-Il doit y avoir tout ce qu'il faut au frigo et dans les placards. Si le téléphone sonne, ne décroches pas, pareille si quelqu'un se présente à la porte. Pas de sortie à l'extérieur de la propriété pour Roxanne. Je serais de retour ce soir.

Callie ne posa aucune question, elle se contenta d'acquiescer aux recommandations.

-S' il y a le moindre problème le numéro de mon récepteur est sur le frigo, il change tous les jours. Je pense que j'ai fait le tour.

-J'ai tout prit en note.

-Bien. Bonne journée.

Bien qu'un peut hésitante à laisser sa fille à Callie, elle partit.

Callie entendit la regarda monter en voiture. Elle entendit au même moment que le moteur démarrer, le bruit de pas dévalant les escaliers. Elle se tourna pour voir Roxanne courir vers la porte d'entrer. Mais le temps qu'elle sorte la voiture d'Arizona avait déjà descendu la rue. Callie alla après l'enfant, la retenant pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin. Elle plaça une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

-Roxanne, elle va revenir ce soir. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Les yeux de Roxanne ne quittaient pas l'angle de la rue où avait tourné le véhicule. Callie finit par se mettre face à elle. Elle vit les larmes se former dans les yeux verts de la fillette.

-Roxanne. Dit-elle avec une extrême douceur. La petite la regarda alors, semblant tout juste prendre conscience de sa présence.

-Elle va revenir hein ?

-Oui ce soir.

-Tu le promets ?

-Je te le promets. Elle espérait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, qu'Arizona allait bien revenir. Elle savait que la femme ne lui aurait jamais confié sa fille si elle n'était pas sure de revenir. Elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment confiance en elle, pour faire une telle chose. Elle se rassura sur cette pensée.

-Aller viens rentrons. Je vais te faire un super chocolat chaud avec plein de crème fouettée. Après on pourra jouer à tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

L'offre eut l'effet escompté. Roxanne lui offrit un sourire avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. Elles passèrent leur matinée à jouer à toute sorte de jeux de société. Callie se sentait plus comme une baby Sitter que comme un garde du corps. Roxanne, elle semblait se plaire en compagnie de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elles jouaient aux UNO, Callie tenta de questionner un peut Roxanne.

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai mise en difficulté hier, lorsque tu m'as ouvert la porte.

-Non, Arizona ne m'a pas grondée. Marc m'avait dit que tu étais une de ses amie alors je savais que tu ne nous voulais pas de mal.

-Il y a des gens qui vous veulent du mal ?

Roxanne leva les yeux de son jeu de carte regardant Callie avec suspicion.

-Tu sais je suis intelligente. Je sais que tu veux me faire parler.

Callie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Désolée.

-Il y a des règles, je n'ai pas le droit de les briser.

-C'est quoi ces règles au juste ?

-Ne pas parler aux inconnus, ne pas ouvrir aux inconnu, ne répondre aux questions des curieux, rester le plus discret possible. Pour sa il faut que je face attention à voiler mon accent.

-Sa ne dois pas être toujours facile à suivre. Surtout pour une petite fille. Remarqua Callie à voix haute. Roxanne haussa les épaules.

-C'est que pour un peu de temps. Après tout sera normal, je pourrais même aller à l'école.

-Où as-tu appris à parler aussi bien notre langue ?

-Maman parlait ta langue, elle me l'a apprise.

Teddy entra dans la pièce, encore un peu somnolente. Coupant court à la discussion entre Callie et Roxanne.

-Où est Arizona ?

-Partit pour la journée.

A cette réponse la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne fit toute fois aucun commentaire.

-Je vais préparer la chambre d'ami pour moi ce soir. J'ai pour ordre de rester ici.

-Je vais vous aider si vous le voulez.

Elle ne refusa pas. Une fois les deux femmes à l'abri des oreilles enfantines Callie demanda.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour Arizona ?

-Toujours. Elle ne sait rien faire sans se mettre dans la merde.

-Vous savez où elle est partit aujourd'hui ?

Teddy secoua la tête.

-Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait tout les tenant et aboutissant. Nous on peut juste faire des suppositions. Il va falloir vous y habituer.

Le reste de la journée fut calme Callie et Roxanne regardèrent des dessins animée dans l'après midi. Teddy avait finit par se rendre à son travail. Meredith était brièvement passer mais était repartie pour un diner avec son amoureux. Après avoir fait un repas pour la fillette Callie se posa sur le canapé. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'Arizona. Elle essayait au mieux de ne pas faire paraitre ses craintes pour ne pas inquiéter Roxanne qui était déjà anxieuse. Elle ferma les yeux pendant ce qu'elle crut n'être que quelques minutes.

C'est le contact froid d'une lame sur sa gorge qui la réveilla. Elle sentit l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. D'un geste rapide et précis, elle captura le poignet tenant l'arme et le tordit. La seule lumière de la salle était celle de la télé. Son assaillant était dos à elle, elle n'avait donc aucun aperçu. Mais elle devina que le poignet était celui d'une femme. Elle sut alors aussitôt à qui il était. Elle se redressa faisant basculer le corps de la personne, le projetant à terre sur le dos. Elle dégagea l'arme de la main de sa maintenant victime et toute en gardant une forte emprise sur elle pour qu'elle reste au sol. Imposant pour cela son corps au dessus de femme.

-Il est tard, tu aurais put appeler.

Arizona lui sourit.

-Tu te faisais du souci ?

-Peut être !

-Alors pourquoi t'es tu endormis. Tu ne peux pas assurer une bonne protection en dormant.

-Je ne peux pas assurer une protection sans sommeil. Et comme tu peux le constater je ne perds pas mes moyens pour autant.

-Ne sois pas arrogante. Si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurais fait. Un assassin aurait eut dix fois le temps de tuer ma fille avant que tu ne te réveille.

-Tu oublis le système de sécurité. Callie savait qu'elle était en tord mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle sentit un mouvement sous elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de réagir les jambes d'Arizona la propulsa à terre, inversant la tendance. Dans la surprise Callie lâcha le poignet d'Arizona.

-Je ne plaisante pas lorsqu'il s'agit de sécurité Calliope.

-Je l'avais compris. Rassures toi. Arizona ne faisait pas le poids face à elle. S'est donc sans grande difficulté qu'elle reprit le dessus.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas non plus sur mes capacités.

Arizona ne répondit rien. Callie prit le temps de l'observer. Elle paraissait encore plus fatiguée qu'auparavant.

-Rude journée ? demanda-t-elle sans changer de position.

-Tu as déjà oublié la règle, pas de questions.

-Bien alors je vais juste te décrire se que je vois. Je vois que tu es fatigué, que tes muscles sont tendu par la tension. Je vois que tu as du lutter avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi aujourd'hui. Je vois une femme qui…

Les lèvres d'Arizona capturèrent les siennes. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur le pourquoi de ce baiser. Callie sourit. Elle se recula légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser à chaque fois que tu veux me faire taire ?

Arizona soupira.

-Pas de question. Dit-elle avant de réitérer son geste. Cette fois son baiser fut doux, elle recherchait seulement du réconfort, de la tendresse. Callie le comprit. Elle desserra son étreinte et répondit simplement à sa demande, réciproquant le baiser.

L'une comme l'autre savaient que c'était mauvais, mais elles ne pouvaient sans empêcher. Callie sentit les bras de la demoiselle entourer sa taille, elle appuya instinctivement davantage son corps contre elle.

Arizona finit par rompre le baiser, Callie posa son front contre le siens.

-Woaw, fait moi penser à dire plus de choses qui nécessite à ce que tu me faces taire.

Elles rirent toutes les deux.


	12. Chapter 12

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement, ou, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait détacher son regard de la femme devant elle. C'est Arizona qui y mit finalement un terme.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Roxanne. Dit-elle tranquillement, tout en se redressant faisant reculer Callie.

-Oui, bien sure. Répondit Callie en se levant à son tour.

-Bien alors à demain.

-A demain. Elle se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'Arizona montait les escaliers. Callie l'a regarda, prenant un dernier aperçu de la jeune femme, avant de partir.

Arizona se présenta devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille un peu nerveuse. Elle frappa doucement au cas où l'enfant dormait. Mais la porte s'ouvrit très vite. Comme si la demoiselle l'attendait de pieds fermes. Roxanne se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu es rentrée. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Arizona la serra contre elle tout en marchant vers le lit, elle si assit gardant Roxanne dans ses bras, réajustant juste sa position pour qu'elles soient plus à l'aise.

-Roxie, je te l'ai dit que je reviendrai.

Elle l'a berça, attendant qu'elle se détende un peu. Une fois qu'elle sentit les muscles de sa fille se relâcher, elle desserra un peu son étreinte et se recula légèrement, afin d'avoir un aperçu du visage de l'enfant. Elle soupira en constatant qu'il était encore triste et tendu.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée avec Callie ?

Pour la première fois ce jour là elle lui sourit.

-Oui, elle est très gentille. On a joué et regarder des films et elle a fait un repas. Un vrai ! Qu'elle a cuisiné elle-même.

Arizona rit.

-Je vois. Donc sa ne te déranges pas si elle reste ici pendant un temps ?

-Non pas du tout, elle est cool.

-Bien.

-C'est elle qui va s'occuper de moi pendant que tu ne seras pas là ?

-Oui entre autre, avec Meredith et Derek. Elle va s'occuper de votre sécurité.

Roxanne hocha la tête, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre Arizona.

-Tu peux rester un peu. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

-Bien sure ma princesse. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, la gardant contre elle. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la fillette trouve le sommeil. Arizona la garda encore un peu conter elle profitant de ce moment de quiétude. Elle se leva doucement lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur rentrer. Elle la trouva au salon pendu aux lèvres de Derek. Elle sourit à la vue de sa sœur aussi heureuse. C'est avec un peu de regret qu'elle mit fin à ce moment de tendresse en frappant sur l'encadrement de la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en se tournant vers la provenance du bruit. Derek se mit à rougir lorsqu'il vit Arizona.

-Heu, Arizona, nous…euh… Le pauvre homme était toujours un peu nerveux en présence de sa belle sœur.

-Sa va Derek, ne soit pas gêné d'embrasser ta femme. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il faut que je te parle Mery.

-Je t'attends en haut. Fit Derek avant de quitter hâtivement la pièce.

Meredith secoua la tête face au comportement de son mari. Puis elle prit le temps d'observer sa sœur.

-Je sens que ce n'est pas bon. Marmonna-t-elle avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé, bientôt suivit de son ainée.

-Si c'est au sujet de Teddy vivant ici, je suis au courant.

-Elle va rester pendant un petit moment.

-Cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne. Même si tu dis le contraire. Tu peux y accueillir qui tu veux Arizona.

-C'est ta maison Mery ! Dit-elle tranquillement. Meredith allait protester mais voyant l'air grave de sa sœur, elle se retint.

-Callie Torres, restera aussi ici, pour assurer votre sécurité.

-Quoi ? Je croyais qu'elle était la pour toi.

-Elle est la pour m'aider. Et c'est ce qu'elle va faire en veillant sur vous.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiété pour ma sécurité, ou pour celle de mon mari ?

-Pas tant qu'elle veillera sur vous.

-Arizona ! dit-elle sur un ton de protestation.

-Ce point n'est pas discutable Meredith. Dit-elle avec autorité.

-Qui va veiller sur toi ?

-Seule tout ira bien. Tant que vous serez en sécurité, tout ira bien pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas. Ces paroles n'avaient rien pour rassurer Meredith.

-Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Non. Cette réponse n'était pas de gaité de cœur. Arizona aurait aimé pouvoir en dire davantage à sa sœur. Mais plus Meredith en saurait, plus sa serait dangereux pour elle.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Quand tout sera prêt. Très bientôt. Roxanne est déjà au courant.

Meredith soupira, essayant au mieux de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient. Elle se leva d'un bon.

-Ok, bon, je ferais ce que tu veux. Promis. Bonne nuit Arizona. Elle monta en vitesse, allant directement dans sa chambre. La, elle se jeta dans les bras de Derek et pleura tout son saoul. Celui-ci ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de réconforter sa femme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Arizona regarda l'échappée de sa sœur, la peine en l'âme. Elle savait que Meredith n'était pas dupe et qu'elle comprenait les sous entendus. Connaissant sa sœur, ce sera la dernière fois qu'elle la verra avant son départ. Sa cadette fuira au mieux les aux revoir, préférant l'éviter. Elle soupira à cette pensée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre teddy.

Son amie arriva une bonne heure plus tard. Arizona l'accueillit avec un verre de bourbon.

-Merde, c'est mauvais. Fit Teddy en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme.

-Oui. Répondit-elle en tendant le verre.

Teddy attendit qu'Arizona commence à parler.

-Il nous lâche, trop risqué. Le dernier reportage lui a déjà valut pas mal d'emmerdes. Sa lui fait trop peur.

Teddy eut un rire nerveux.

-Quoi ?

-On est seule sur ce coup.

-Ok et on fait comment ? Arizona, on fait quoi ? On ne peut pas abandonner ce reportage.

-Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ? Sa relève des autorités. C'est trop gros pour nous.

-Ok et on fait confiance à qui Teddy ? Elle abattu son verre.

-J'ai merdé, je le sais. J'ai grillé ma couverture beaucoup trop vite. On n'a pas la moitié des noms des personnes impliquées dans ce merdier.

Teddy leur resservit un verre.

-Sa valait le coup ! Dit-elle avec certitude.

Lorsqu'Arizona la questionna du regard elle continua.

-De griller ta couverture. Roxanne en valait la peine.

-Oui. Mais maintenant elle est en danger par ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas assurer. Imagines, que ces connards faces le lien entre elle et moi, entre Meredith et moi. Qu'ils les utilisent.

-Sa n'arrivera pas. En plus Torres est sur le coup. Elle est douée. On finit cette enquête et on se met au vert.

-Non, je finis cette enquête. Toi tu restes ici.

-Il en est hors de question.

-Teddy, on a tout ce qu'il faut point de vue photos et preuves. Ce qu'il nous manque c'est une personne de confiance. Je vais trouver quelqu'un. Toi tu gardes un œil sur Stark.

-Bailley, Bailley est une personne de confiance.

-Elle est bridée. Pour le moment elle ne peut rien pour nous. Teddy fais moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Tout ira bien.

-Tu mens ! Rien ne peut aller. On a mit les pieds la où on aurait jamais du. C'est beaucoup trop gros pour nous. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu n'es qu'une petite journaliste Arizona, pas super woman.

-Se sont les petits gens qui font bouger les choses.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas hein ?

-Non. On y a trop laissé.

Pour toute réponse Teddy bu son verre. Elles burent quelques verres de plus avant que Teddy monte se coucher. Arizona ne trouva pas le sommeil. Son esprit cherchait désespérément une solution. Elle faisait les cents pas. Passant de temps en temps dans la chambre de Roxanne, regarder son sommeil. Elle lu et relu ces documents, regarda chaque photos. Mais rien ne lui vint. Elle entendit sa sœur et son mari se lever et partir, pour le travail. Elle alla alors dehors pour se balancer sur la balançoire, avant de rentrer à nouveau pour ce servir un café.

Callie arriva tôt chez Meredith. Elle croisa sa collègue et nota que celle-ci semblait plutôt contrariée. Elle aperçu Arizona sur la balançoire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle venait de passer une nuit blanche et qu'elle était surement la raison de l'air contrarié de Meredith. Elle la regarda un moment, l'esprit de la blonde semblait ailleurs. Callie monta pour jeter un coup d'œil à Roxanne. Elle dormait encore profondément. En descendant, elle tomba sur Arizona se servant un café. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de la blonde et retint la tasse qu'elle allait porter à ses lèvres.

-Se n'est pas une bonne idée. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Arizona se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

-De quoi tu te mêle. Je veux mon café.

-Tu dois dormir.

Arizona lâcha la tasse, l'a cédant à Callie.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant Calliope. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

-Vraiment ? Parce que tu ressembles à un zombie. Tu fais peur à voir. Tu as dormis cette nuit ?

Elle fit doucement non de la tête.

-Il faut que tu dormes.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un rendez vous dans quatre heures.

-Je te réveillerais s'il le faut.

Arizona tiqua, c'est de façon à peine audible qu'elle dit : -Je n'y arrive pas.

Callie l'entendit. Elle prit Arizona par la main et la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle l'a fit s'assoir sur le lit.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre je veille sur ton sommeil. Allonge-toi et fermes les yeux.

-Sa peut te sembler dingue mais j'ai déjà essayé sa. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Callie lui sourit.

-Mais je n'étais pas là.

-Présomptueuse ! Railla-t-elle tout en s'allongeant. Callie s'installa alors à côté d'elle, l'a tirant vers elle. Elle déplia son bras le glissant sous la nuque d'Arizona, posant sa main sur son épaule, elle plaça son autre bras autour de la taille fine de la demoiselle.

-Mieux ?

-Oui, étonnement mieux. Chuchota Arizona. Une telle approche aurait put lui paraitre étrange, voir effrayante venant d'une autre personne que Callie. Mais elle devait l'admettre, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de la Latina. C'est donc en douceur qu'elle se laissa glisser dans un profond sommeil.

C'est sans se lasser que Callie regarda Arizona dormir. Elle la trouvait si belle. Une heure passa, lorsque Callie entendit du bruit. C'était Roxane qui se faufilait dans la chambre.

-Bonjour. Chuchota Callie.

-Bonjour. Répondit l'enfant souriante. Elle aimait voir Arizona comme ça.

-Je vais me préparer un petit déjeuner.

-Oh tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, reste! Il ne faut pas la réveiller.

La matinée fut donc calme. Callie resta auprès d'Arizona, tout comme Roxanne qui finit par venir s'installer avec elles, lisant un livre, ou discutant doucement avec Callie.

Une heure avant le rendez vous d'Arizona Callie entreprit de la réveiller. Elle retira ses bras lentement. Puis prononça plusieurs fois le prénom de l'endormie, d'une voix tout d'abord douce. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle le dit alors plus fort tout en la secouant légèrement mais toujours rien.

-Quand elle dort, elle ne fait pas semblant. Songea Callie à voix haute.

Roxanne se leva alors de son coin et s'avança vers elles.

-Il faut du café.

-Quoi ?

-Pour la réveiller maman lui faisait du café. Sa marche toujours. C'est l'odeur.

-Oh ! Fit Callie songeuse.

-Je vais aller lui chauffer un café alors.

Elle descendit, réfléchissant aux dires de la petite. Meredith lui avait pourtant dit que sa mère n'était pas l'amante d'Arizona. C'est plutôt confuse, qu'elle monta, le breuvage en main. Comme prédit l'odeur sortie l'endormie de sa léthargie. C'est en douceur qu'Arizona se réveilla.

-Bien dormit ?

-Oui, merci Calliope.

-A ton service.

Arizona embrassa sa fille avant de boire sa boisson.

-Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Roxanne.

-Non j'ai des rendez vous. Je risque de rentrer tard.

Roxanne baissa la tête dessus.

-Et demain ?

-Roxanne. Commença Arizona d'un ton désolé. Prenant l'indice la fillette releva la tête affichant un visage courageux et devança la réponse.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fait pas. Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de la jeune femme et quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Callie était partagée entre le fait d'aller après l'enfant pour la réconforter ou de rester avec Arizona, qui était elle aussi clairement affectée. C'est Arizona qui prit la décision pour elle.

-Nouvelle règle. Tu ne quittes pas cette maison ou cette famille tant que je ne suis pas rentrée. Et sa en tout temps. En parlant elle se leva et enfila son manteau.

-Ok.

-File, elle est ta priorité.

Elle alla donc sans plus attendre après la petite fille. Elle la trouva dans le jardin, assise sur la balançoire, la tête baissée. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pleurait. Callie s'avança vers elle. Ne s'arrêtant qu'à deux pas de l'enfant. Roxanne laissa alors tomber sa tête contre le ventre de Callie, pleurant de plus belle. Callie l'entoura de ses bras, lui soufflant des mots réconfortant.

Elles restèrent ainsi, longtemps après avoir entendu le moteur de la voiture d'Arizona quitter les lieux. Lorsque les larmes furent taries, Callie proposa à Roxanne de rentrer.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Elle va partir.

-Oui. Callie savait que c'était qu'une simple déclaration, mais elle se sentit le besoin de répondre quelque chose. Comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Ma maman est partie un jour et elle n'est jamais rentrée, elle s'est fait tuer. La voix de Roxanne était incroyablement calme. Callie n'était pas surprise de cette nouvelle, elle hocha simplement la tête tout en frottant doucement le dos de Roxanne pour lui offrir du réconfort.

-Et s'ils tuent aussi Arizona ?

-Sa n'arrivera pas.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Arizona est très futée et très, très prudente.

-Maman aussi et elle était avec Arizona quand elle est morte.

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint. Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ok, ne pensons plus à sa. Est-ce que sa te dirais de regarder un film ?

Comprenant que Callie ne voulait plus en parler, Roxanne accepta l'offre à contre cœur. L'ambiance entre les deux demoiselles fut lourde. Le sujet abordé resta dans leurs esprits. Comme la veille elles n'eurent aucunes nouvelles d'Arizona dans la journée. Le soir Meredith et Teddy les ont rejoint après leurs travails. Les deux femmes semblèrent elles aussi bien préoccupées, les différents sujets de conversations que Calie apporta dans l'espoir d'alléger l'ambiance tombèrent à plats.

Callie parvint à convaincre Roxanne d'aller au lit, lorsqu'elle vit que les heures passaient mais qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune Arizona en vue.

L'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné clignota alors dans sa tête. Ne pas quitter sa famille t'en qu'elle ne rentre pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'en cas de long départ l'énoncer de cette règle permettait à la demoiselle de s'assurer que Callie resterait jour et nuit auprès des siens. Elle s'installa donc sur le canapé du salon.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrer la réveilla. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il était une heure passée. Elle vit Arizona monter sans même un regard pour elle. La démarche de la belle était lasse. Après quelques hésitations elle la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Arizona se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, vaincu, en colère et frustrée. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle ne fut pas étonner de voir Callie. La brune semblait l'examiner attentivement. Arizona se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir.

-Arizona. Commença Callie.

-Non. Fit-elle fermement en accompagnant le mot d'un signe de tête. Elle vit alors la bouche de Callie se figer légèrement ouverte et ses sourcils se soulever dans la confusion.

Il y avait eut assez de discours comme sa pour la journée, voir pour la semaine. Elle était fatiguée de tous ses mots qui ne servaient qu'à lui dire combien la situation était mauvaise et dangereuse, combien elle était folle. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était une pause. Un moment de paix.

Elle se leva, marchant d'un pas décidé jusqu'à Callie, plantant son regard dans les yeux sombres du garde du corps. Callie ne bougea pas, intriguée. C'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'Arizona agrippa la jeune femme par les hanches et attira sa bouche contre la sienne. D'abord passive, Callie répondit très vite aux baisés. Répliquant chaque geste. Elle ressentit la colère et la douleur d'Arizona à travers ses actions. Elle y répondit donnant plus de tendresse à chaque morsure reçus, offrant des caresses pour chaque griffure. Petit à petit les baisés d'Arizona devinrent à leurs tours doux, ces caresses furent les plus tendres que Callie n'ai jamais reçu.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Arizona au dessus d'elle. Sans un mot Arizona entreprit de la dévêtir. Prenant son temps, observant, embrassant, caressant le corps de la femme qui s'offrait volontiers à elle. La colère n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus que Callie, elle et cette chose que les deux femmes avaient. Cette énergie ou tension, qui était apparue entre elle dès le premier jour. Cette nuit cette énergie se transforma en passion pour chacune d'elles. Elle fut un havre de paix pour Arizona qui s'abandonna encore un peu plus dans les bras de Callie.

Sa dernière nuit auprès de ses êtres chers, fut belle et rassurante.


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona resta éveillée, elle resta un moment dans les bras de Callie. Se délectant du contact de la peau nue de la Latina contre son corps. Elle la regarda longuement, mémorisant ces traits, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau. Elle soupira constatant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de partir. Elle se dégagea avec prudence de l'étreinte de Callie et ne put se retenir de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres, la remerciant silencieusement du moment qu'elles avaient eut. Puis elle quitta la salle, les habilles en main. Elle s'habilla et prépara ses affaires. Avant de partir elle fit un détour par la chambre de Roxanne. Doucement, elle s'installa sur le bord du lit.

-A très bientôt ma princesse. Chuchota-t-elle lui donnant un baisé sur la joue.

C'est le cœur gros qu'elle partit. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi difficile de partir de chez elle.

Roxanne regarda la voiture d'Arizona s'éloigner, elle n'avait pas voulu répondre à ses aux revoir, elle les avaient attendu mais n'était pas prête pour eux. Après quelques minutes, elle se faufila dans la chambre d'Arizona et monta sur le lit à côté d'une Callie elle-même très éveillée. La perte de contact avec la jeune femme blonde ayant été sa sortie de sommeil. Elle avait prit le temps de se rhabiller et comme l'enfant avait observé de sa fenêtre le départ d'Arizona. Sans un mot elle ouvrit les draps invitant l'enfant à la rejoindre. Roxanne s'allongea à ses côtés et lui demanda :

-Elle va revenir ?

Callie voulait lui dire oui, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sur.

-Il faut l'espérer. Répondit-elle faiblement avant de serrer la petite dans ses bras.

C'est non sans mal qu'elles se rendormirent. Meredith se présenta dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle chercha sa sœur du regard, c'est sans surprise qu'elle constata son absence.

-Elle est partit tôt ce matin. Chuchota Callie.

Meredith sursauta, elle pensait que la femme dormait. Callie lui offrit un faible sourire.

-Euh, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle fit demi-tour prête à fuir cette situation inconfortable. Mais elle avait besoin de vérifier un point. Elle prit la vue de sa nièce fermement endormie contre Callie.

-Tu restes, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

La blonde soupira presque de soulagement. Sa sœur était partie, mais elle ne les laissait pas seules. Cette journée fut longue et remplit de moments de tension. Callie fit de son mieux pour préserver Roxanne. Mais la fillette n'était pas dupe.

A partir de ce jour Teddy n'alla pas au travail, elle passa tout son temps au domicile de Grey, prenant le relais pour divertir Roxanne.

Même Derek fut affecté par le départ de sa belle sœur. Il avait cru que sa aurait été un soulagement de ne plus l'avoir à son domicile. Qu'il aurait été plus détendu. Mais il en était rien. La présence de quatre personnes nerveuses autour de lui, n'arrangeait en pas la situation. Il ne connaissait rien de l'histoire, mais il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux que la situation était mauvaise et dangereuse. Sinon pourquoi un garde du corps ce serait installé chez eux ? Il ne voulait pas interroger sa femme à ce sujet car il voyait bien qu'elle était à fleur de peau. Il se contenta donc d'être au maximum là pour elle, en observant ce qui se passait.

Les jours passaient et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle d'Arizona. La tension devenait à son comble et l'ambiance était irrespirable. Callie se sentait impuissante. Son travail consistait ni plus ni moins, qu'à faire du baby sitting toute la journée. Et sa commençait à lui peser. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas passer du temps avec Roxanne. Bien au contraire, elle appréciait sincèrement la petite fille. Et s'attachait chaque jour un peu plus à elle. Mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas faire correctement son travail. Chaque jour Roxanne lui posait des questions sur Arizona. Lui demandant quand elle pensait qu'elle reviendrait et si elle pensait qu'elle allait bien. Le fait d'être incapable de répondre à l'enfant amplifiait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Roxanne faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les importuner ou les inquiéter. Parfois Callie la surprenait à pleurer en silence sous sa couette. A chaque fois sa lui brisait le cœur. La petite dormait soit, avec Teddy, soit avec elle, jamais seule. Le soir elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Meredith, lui demandant de lui raconter des histoires sur Arizona lorsqu'elle était enfant. Callie profitait elle aussi de ses récits.

Un soir Meredith rentra du travail complètement bouleversée. Callie et Teddy la regardaient faire les cents pas en agitant les bras en l'air sans comprendre exactement ce qu'elle disait tant son discourt était décousu. C'est Roxanne qui mit un terme à cela en prenant sa tante dans ses bras. Meredith la sera contre elle, une fois qu'elle sentit sa tante se détendre un peu, elle se retira de l'étreinte et quitta la salle sentant que les adultes avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire. Callie attendit encore un peu avant de l'interroger. Elle lui chauffa un café et l'invita à s'installer sur une chaise.

-Ok, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ils l'ont repérée. Ils montent un plan pour la coincer. Bailley est mit en dehors de l'affaire.

-Qui est à la tête de cette affaire ?

-Starck !

Teddy se mordit la lèvre.

-Pourquoi il veut l'arrêter au juste ?

-Elle est une menace pour lui. Dit teddy.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est compliqué. Commença la jeune femme.

-Non, je ne veux plus entendre ce discours. Je veux des réponses et maintenant.

C'est à ce moment là que Marc et Derek firent leurs entré. Depuis le départ d'Arizona il n'était pas rare que Marc passe pour alléger un peu l'humeur de la maisonnée.

-Je crois qu'on arrive au mauvais moment.

-Non Marc c'est parfais. Je veux que vous vous installiez tout les deux autour de cette table. Chacun va me dire ce qu'il sait sur Arizona Robbins et les raisons pour lesquels on m'a engagée pour sa protection. Parce que c'est ce que je vais faire, je vais assurer sa protection. Mais pour sa il faut que je sache où je mets les pieds. Pas de secrets, juste les faits.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux.

-Euh moi je ne sais rien. Fit Derek un peu penaud.

-Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur elle ?

-Si bien sur que si. Mais je ne suis pas sur que je sois autorisé à en savoir plus. Tu sais quand elle va rentrer elle risque de ne as trop apprécié et…

-Pour sa il faudrait qu'elle rentre. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte de la cuisine où se trouvait Bailley aux côtés de Roxanne. Elle remercia l'enfant de son service et attendit qu'elle quitte la pièce pour prendre la parole.

-Désolée de vous interrompre, mais la situation est grave. Plus encore que vous ne l'imaginez. Torres à raison. Le temps des secrets est révolu. Chacun va dire ce qu'il sait.

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Demanda Meredith sur un ton dédaigneux.

-Parce que je suis du côté de ta sœur, sinon pourquoi m'auraient-ils mit hors de cette affaire. J'ai tout fait pour retarder ce moment, mais il était inévitable.

Meredith soupira.

-Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Railla-t-elle.

-La faute de qui ? Demanda Callie plus calmement.

-De son père, Daniel Woold.

-Attend le Daniel Woold ?

-Oui.

Callie était perdu, tout comme Teddy et Derek. Bailley elle fit seulement un signe de tête pour que Meredith continue.

-Arizona porte le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Elis Robbins. Ma mère est tombée follement amoureuse de Daniel. Il était alors militaire et haut gradé. Et il fleuretait déjà avec le danger. Elle voulait le garder, lui ne voulait pas s'impliquer. Le plus grand des dangers est d'avoir des personnes que tu aimes dans des situations comme la sienne. Ou comme celle d'Arizona. Alors il ne voulait pas trop s'engager. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à leur relation. Elle a donc eut l'idée de lui faire un enfant. Il est partit en mission et a eut la surprise à son retour de découvrir qu'il était le papa d'une petite fille. Il ne l'a jamais reconnu. Pas part manque d'amour mais par sécurité. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait le même nom que lui. Le plan de ma mère tombait à l'eau, tout ses rêves avec. Elle a compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais de mariage, de grande maison et tout le pat à caisse. Alors elle s'est consolée dans d'autres bras. Peut de temps après elle était mariée à mon père. Daniel a toujours été présent pour Arizona, plus encore quand elle était adolescente. Il lui parlait de ses missions, de ses enquêtes et de combiens le système était pourris. Il lui a apprit tout un tas de truc. Elle se tut se rendant compte qu'elle en avait largement assez dit comme ça.

-C'est donc lui qui l'a formée. Nota Bailley, elle s'en était doutée mais n'avait jamais été vraiment sur

de l'affiliation entre Woold et Robbins. Elle l'avait seulement supposé, avant l'assassinat de l'homme les services secrets avaient une piste sur une éventuelle famille et notamment sur l'existence d'un enfant.

-C'est donc lui qui lui à inculqué la paranoïa. Fit Callie songeuse.

-Pas seulement. Fit Marc et Teddy en cœur. L'un comme l'autre se regardèrent surpris. Personne ne savait ce que les un et les autres connaissaient au sujet d'Arizona. Teddy fit signe à Marc de commencer.

-Son père lui avait donné rendez vous avant de se faire descendre. Il savait que ça sentait le sapin pour lui et il voulait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour sa fille. Arizona était dans tout ses états et incapable de prendre le volant. Je l'ai donc conduit. Quand on est arrivé, il était déjà mort. Descendu part l'un de ses hommes.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Bailley curieuse.

-Oui, Arizona la reconnu, lui l'a vue . J'ai eut du mal à la maintenir dans la voiture. Il a eu le temps de la voir clairement. Je ne sais pas si ce mec à mit les deux ensembles, mais il semblait embêté.

-Son nom ?

-Je ne le sais pas. Je sais juste qu'elle le connaissait de vue et qu'elle l'a appelé traitre. Elle ne s'est pas vraiment étalée sur le sujet. De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. A peine le corps du colonel avait eut le temps de refroidir que tout les médias proclamaient que le héros de la nation était finalement une pourriture. Ils lui ont mit pas mal de leurs merdes sur le dos.

-Oui. Fit tristement Miranda.

Daniel Woold avait été un grand héro de la guerre du Vietnam et avait eut un parcourt impressionnant au sein du NCIS. Mais l'homme était trop clean, trop honnête et particulièrement curieux. Trop curieux, trop gênant, tout comme sa fille. Il avait été exécuté par les services secrets. Si sa avait été évident pour toutes les agences, que c'était une exécution en bonne et du forme, l'illusion avait été parfaite pour le citoyen lambda. Daniel Woold était un ennemi, un homme dangereux, la guerre l'ayant rendu fou, les services secrets avaient réussit à neutraliser à temps. C'est le discourt qu'avait tenu les médias.

-Je vois. Sa à du lui donner des envies de vengeance. Fit calmement Callie.

-Non, elle est rentrée dévastée. C'est la que la paranoïa à vraiment commencé.

-On devait être à l'université à ce moment là. Remarqua Teddy. Tous la regardèrent attendant la suite.

-Je ne savais pas pour son père. On ne savait pas. On avait des plans elle, moi et Marie. On voulait monter notre agence de médias. Une agence privée, libre. Un jour Arizona c'est présentée en nous disant que c'était trop dangereux de tout faire sous nos propres noms. Qu'il nous fallait une sécurité. Faire publier nos enquêtes sans avoir à mettre un nom ou un visage sous nos textes. Rester anonyme, c'est comme sa qu'on est devenue A.R., A comma Teddy et Marie Altman et R pour Arizona Robbins. Trois personnes sous une abréviation. Personne n'a jamais rien soupçonné. Arizona avait les contacts, elle se présentait toujours seule au rendez vous et sa fonctionnait très bien. Je prenais les photos, Arizona s'infiltrait et Marie écrivait avec elle. Sa à fonctionné pendant plus de cinq ans.

Elle se tut, resongeant au jour où tout à changé. Les autres respectèrent son silence. Callie devina que la femme de la photo était Marie, qu'elle était sans doute décédée.

-Marie était ma cousine. C'est surtout elle et Arizona qui étaient sur le terrain. On faisait une enquête sur la vente d'armes au Moyen Orient. Tout allait pour le mieux. Sans doute trop. Elles avaient sympathisé avec une fratrie, un frère et sa sœur. Arizona avait même un peu plus que sympathisé avec la demoiselle. Elles ont toutes les deux baissé leurs gardes. Marie plus qu'Arizona. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là. Mais Marie n'est pas revenue et Arizona était anéantie. On a mit notre travail en suspend, pendant quelques mois. Après Arizona est devenue encore plus méfiante qu'avant.

Les dires de Teddy concordaient avec le peu d'informations que Callie avait. Elle savait qu'elle devait pousser un peu plus les choses pour savoir ce qui se passait maintenant. Mais elle voulait donner une pause à Teddy. Qu'elle puisse se ressaisir. Elle se tourna alors vers Miranda.

-Ok, mais c'est quoi le rapport entre Arizona et vous.

-Les enquêtes qu'elles ont menées, avaient souvent un lien avec nos agences.

-Comment sa ? C'est un hasard ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Elle a reprit le travail de son père. Je devine qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mort pour rien. Hors il s'avère que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes travaillant pour notre beau pays sont impliqués dans des affaires plus que douteuses. Les articles d'A.R. en ont fait tomber plus d'un.

-Vous avez connu son père ?

-De réputation seulement. Mon mentor l'a connu et le respectait. Il m'en a beaucoup parlé et appris sur lui. J'ai lu plusieurs rapports et articles le concernant.

-Pourquoi vouloir protéger Arizona ?

-Je défends ses idées et j'aime ses méthodes. Mais s'est avant tout parce que je l'ai rencontrée sur le terrain lors de sa première enquête. Une affaire qui nous avait donné du fil à retordre, grasse à vous. Dit-elle en regardant Teddy dans les yeux.

- On y est parvenue. Dès lors on a croisé plusieurs fois le chemin de la femme sans visage. Et je ne me suis jamais mise sur son chemin. Teddy travaillait de temps en temps pour l'agence lors de planque. Un jour lors d'une discussion, la femme sans visage a été abordée. Une chose en entrainant une autre, il y a eu un contact.

-Donc aujourd'hui c'est à quelqu'un de votre agence qu'elle s'en prend, c'est bien sa ?

-C'est bien pire que sa. Dit faiblement Teddy.

-Stark n'est que le haut de l'iceberg. Le journal nous lâche trop risqué. Je lui avais dit que c'était de la folie. Tous le monde le lui a dit. Mais elle n'écoute pas. elle n'écoute jamais. L'air vint à manquer pour Teddy. Elle se leva cherchant à calmer ses nerfs mais ce fut vint. La panique prit le dessus. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer. C'était marc qui la serra dans ses bras cherchant à atténuer son angoisse. L'effet fut bénéfique. Mais suite à cette attaque de panique, tout le monde ressentit le besoin de faire une pause.

Callie Sortit s'installant sur la balançoire. Elle commença le mouvement de va et vient. Comprenant bien vite pourquoi Arizona utilisait cette méthode pour se calmer. Elle songea à toutes ses informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. L'affaire était bien plus compliquée que ce à quoi elle c'était attendu. Elle savait que sa allait devenir bien pire lorsqu'elle aurait tout les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire. L'inquiétude pour la belle blonde devint encore plus grande. Son esprit se perdit dans les souvenirs étourdissant de la nuit passée dans son lit. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se remémorant les formes de son corps, la douceur de ses mains, l'habilitée de ses doigts. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête refusant que la luxure l'emporte sur sa raison.

Il fallait qu'elle la trouve, saine et sauve. Sa allait devenir vitale, tant pour son travail que pour sa personne.


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, ayant pleinemnt profité de mes vacances je n'ai pas trouvé une minute pour m'assoir et écrire.

En espérant que vous apprécirez ceci, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Arizona passa la tige dans le barillet, prenant grand soin d'effectuer son geste dans les règles de l'art. Nettoyer son arme l'avait toujours calmée. C'est une chose qu'elle utilisait pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au geste qu'elle effectuait. Non pas que l'arme avait vraiment besoin d'un tel soin. Elle ne l'avait à vrai dire jamais utilisée sur autre chose que sur une cible. Arizona détestait l'idée d'avoir un jour, à braquer son revolver sur quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas une femme de force. Elle était une diplomate. Et c'est pourquoi, jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait jamais eut besoin de sortir son arme. Même dans les situations les plus délicates. Et des situations délicates elle en avait traversées.<p>

Elle accomplit son travail avec minutie, prenant son temps. Ce revolver était le cadeau que son père lui avait fait pour son seizième anniversaire. Arizona sourit à la mémoire de ce jour. Les pères offrent généralement une voiture pour les seize ans de leur enfant. Mais son père n'était pas tout le monde. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'elle devrait savoir sur cette arme et sur la façon appropriée de l'utiliser. Et il avait tenu sa promesse aux vacances suivantes.

Elle soupira lorsqu'elle déposa l'arme propre et correctement assemblée sur la table devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait surement à l'utiliser dans un avenir proche et qu'il ne serait plus question d'un bout de carton, mais d'un homme. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons. Son regard se posa alors sur la feuille de papier posé près de l'arme, une liste de neuf noms dont quatre avaient déjà été rayés par ses soins. La quête d'une personne de confiance était encore plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et seulement cinq noms. Elle était lasse de tout sa, mais elle se devait de finir. Pour toutes ces personnes qui comptaient sur elle, pour Roxanne.

La petite fille lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait voulu l'appeler, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle devait se fier à Callie. Lui faire confianc0e qu'en à la protection de sa famille.

Elle attrapa un crayon et griffonna quelques mots sur une carte qu'elle mit délicatement dans une enveloppe. Puis elle se leva ramassant ces quelques affaires, il était temps pour elle d'avancer vers sa prochaine destination.

(…)

Lorsque Callie rentra, elle trouva la cuisine désertée. Elle se rendit donc au salon. Roxanne si trouvait regardant un dessin animé, le fond sonore laissa deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un cartoon.

-Ils sont en haut. Dit simplement l'enfant.

-Oh ! Fut tout ce que Callie trouva à dire, avant de s'installer sur le canapé près de la fillette. Elle fixa l'écran sur lequel Coyote dévalait une falaise agrippé à un bâton de dynamite, une explosion colorée retentit, avant qu'une multitude de petits Bip-Bip tournent autour de la tête du pauvre Coyote assommé.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Bip-Bip n'est qu'un idiot, tous ce qu'il fait c'est courir. Le Coyote lui imagine plein de plan pour l'attraper et c'est toujours lui qui ce fait avoir.

Callie sourit aux dires de l'enfant.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais si le Coyote réussissait à attraper l'oiseau, il n'y aurait plus d'autre histoire à raconter.

Roxanne semblait penser à tout sa, elle soupira tout en se rapprochant de Callie se blottissant dans son côtés.

-Ouai, peut être, mais Bip-Bip reste un idiot. Je préfère le Coyote.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-elle simplement. Elles regardèrent une autre des tentatives du Coyote échouer avant que Roxanne prenne de nouveau la parole.

-C'est mauvais hein ? Pour Arizona ! Elle n'avait pas bougé, gardant les yeux rivés sur la télé, refusant d'entrer en contact visuel avec la jeune femme. Callie essaya de trouver les mots justes, sans pour autant mentir ou inquiéter la fillette.

-On s'inquiète pour elle, de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. On a juste besoin d'en discuter. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sure qu'elle va très bien.

-Et si elle ne revient pas ?

-Alors j'irai la chercher.

Roxanne hocha affirmativement la tête, satisfaite de la réponse de Callie.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit.

C'est sans broncher qu'elle monta se coucher. Roxanne respectait Callie et son autorité, pour sa la jeune femme lui était reconnaissante. Sa facilitait grandement son travail de gardienne d'enfant.

Callie, elle n'était pas prête d'aller dormir, il lui restait beaucoup de points à éclaircir avec les autres et elle se doutait que ce qu'elle allait apprendre n'allait pas la ravir.

Elle trouva Bailley sur le porche, en compagnie de Marc.

-Teddy est plus calme. Elle est avec Meredith. Je pense qu'elles seront en bas d'ici peu. Fit son ami.

-A quel point la situation est-elle merdique ? Callie posa la question à Bailley mais c'est Marc qui lui répondit.

-Au point qu'Arizona ai fait un testament la semaine dernière. Callie cru que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Bailley regarder incrédule son ami.

-C'est surtout pour s'assurer de la suite pour Roxanne en cas de problème. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit si grave que sa. Je veux dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu la gosse elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Bien sure, s'il n'y avait pas eu la gosse elle n'aurait surement rien eut à léguer ou à s'inquiéter puisque sa sœur est mariée. Mais… Il digressait se perdant dans son monologue nerveux.

-Marc stop. Fit fermement Callie. Il fut reconnaissant d'être coupé.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se retrouvèrent tous de nouveau dans la cuisine. Teddy avait reprit ces esprits et siégeait aux côtés de Meredith qui lui tenait la main, tant pour le confort de l'une que pour le réconfort de l'autre. Derek lui resta un peu en retrait.

-Ok, maintenant il va falloir que vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe la maintenant.

Il y eut un silence, un long et tendu silence.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nos agences, du moins plusieurs des personnes appartenant aux agences gouvernementales, sont impliquées dans des affaires douteuses. Arizona a une liste de ses personnes. J'imagine que cette liste est agrémentée de quelques photos et preuves des faits qu'elle compte dénoncer.

-Ils veulent donc l'arrêter avant qu'elle la divulgue.

-Oui.

-Si elle a la liste des noms, pourquoi ne la confit-elle pas à une personne ne faisant pas partit de cette liste. Le gouvernement s'en chargerait.

-Non, se n'est pas aussi simple que sa. La liste n'est pas complète. Il en manque une bonne partie. Elle ne sait donc pas vraiment à qui se fier. Dit tranquillement Teddy.

Callie réfléchit, milles questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

-Donc si je résume bien la situation des personnes du FBI, de la CIA et de d'autres agences sont à sa recherche pour la stopper.

-Oui. Ces informations sont le résultat d'années de recherches et d'enquêtes. Si vous regroupez tous les articles écris par A.R., vous vous rendrez compte qu'ils sont tous en rapport les un avec les autres. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de détournement d'argent. On parle de trafic d'armes, de drogue, d'humains. On parle de prise de pouvoir et de corruption au sein d'un bon nombre de gouvernements. Notre pays n'est pas le seul à être impliqué dans cette merde.

-Comment une simple journaliste peut mettre en péril tous sa ?

-Arizona n'est pas seule. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont aidée à récolter les informations. La mère de Roxanne était l'une de ces personnes. Son père avait un réseau, qu'elle a reprit et agrandi.

-Et une fois qu'elle aura trouvé la personne, en qui elle aura assez confiance pour lui donné cette liste, qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire ?

-Léguer la suite. Elle aura fait son boulot. Termina Teddy.

-Combien de personnes sont après elle, approximativement ?

-L'équipe de Stark et sans doute plus encore. Fit Bailley.

Callie soupira.

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils ont une chance de la trouver ?

-Difficilement, tant que son identité est cachée tout ira bien. Mais Stark est un homme intelligent. Il sait que Meredith et Arizona ont un lien. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il le sait. Et il m'a mit sur la touche. Donc j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit proche de la vérité.

-Merde ! Ronchonna Callie. Il fallait qu'elle mette cette famille en lieu sur et au plus vite. Stark allait surement interroger Meredith, peut être même l'utiliser pour faire pression sur Arizona. Sa famille était son talon d'Achille, ils ne pourraient l'avoir qu'à travers elle. Callie prit alors une décision rapide.

-Meredith, Derek et Teddy vous faites vos bagages. Prenez que le strict nécessaire. On part dans une demi-heure.

-Quoi mais…Commença Meredith.

-Ta sœur vous à confié à moi. Je suis là pour assurer votre sécurité et je suis plus que sure qu'elle est compromise dans l'immédiat. Donc vous faites vos bagages au plus vite et vous ne discutez même pas cet ordre. Le ton autoritaire de Callie dissuada les trois d'entre eux de protester. Ils montèrent s'exécuter.

-Partir ne fera que confirmer son idée. Fit calmement Bailley.

-Se n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Je vais les mettre en lieu sure. Vous restez dans les parages et tenez moi au courant de tous changement. Sloan, fait de même et surveille cette maison. Il risque dit avoir de la visite pendant notre absence. S'ils passent t'interroger, fait l'idiot comme tu sais si bien le faire.

-Compte sur moi Torres.

Une fois les ordres donnés, Callie monta réveiller Roxanne. C'est somnolente que l'enfant se leva.

-Prends toutes tes affaires, on part pour quelque temps.

D'un coup les yeux endormis, s'élargirent et se remplirent de larmes.

-Hey, qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce.

-Je ne veux pas partir.

-Il le faut, mais je te promets que tu vas beaucoup aimer le lieu où l'on va.

-Mais si Arizona rentre et qu'elle ne nous trouve pas ? Si elle ne sait pas où on va ? Comment elle va me retrouver ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour sa. Je m'occupe de tout. Elle nous trouvera et si elle ne le fait pas j'irai la chercher pour lui montrer le chemin.

-Tu promets ?

-Je promets.

Un quart d'heure plus tard et ils étaient tous prêt. Callie les a conduit jusqu'à un petit aérodrome, où un pilote les attendait déjà. Etre la fille de Carlos Torres avait ses avantages. Quelques heures plus tard et ils étaient sur une petite île au large de Miami. Le soleil se levait tous juste, accueillant l'équipage fatigué. Meredith tenait le corps endormit de Roxanne dans ses bras lorsqu'elle descendit du petit Jet. Elle était plus que perplexe.

-On est où là ?

-Sur l'île de mes parents. Ici personne ne viendra vous trouver, croyez moi.

-Je savais que tes parents étaient riches, mais pas au point de procéder une île. Fit la blonde abasourdit.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont j'aime me flatter. Mais pour le coup sa va nous être très utile. Cette île a le genre de dispositif de sécurité qu'Arizona a installé sur votre maison. Mon père est aussi du genre parano. Vous pourrez donc dormir sur vos deux oreilles.

Elle les guida jusqu'à l'habitation. Là, elle les laissa s'installer tranquillement et se reposer.

Callie alla dans l'immense cuisine, sortant les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un bon petit déjeuner. Lucia fut réveillée par la douce odeur de crêpes chatouillant ses narines. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée. Elle alla à grand pas vers la cuisine.

-Callie. Chanta-t-elle.

-Maman. Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans une étreinte presque étouffante.

-Je suis heureuse que tu daignes enfin venir rendre visite à tes vieux parents.

-Maman on c'est vu il y a moins d'un mois de cela.

-Autant dire une éternité pour ta vieille mère.

-Tu n'es pas vieille maman.

Elles s'installèrent dégustant les crêpes. Vu la hauteur de la pile de la délicieuse gourmandise, Lucia devina que Callie n'était pas venu seule. Elle attendit patiemment que sa fille aborde le sujet.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour le plaisir maman. Je veux dire bien sure sa me fait très plaisir d'être là. Mais c'est pour le travail que je suis venu.

-Bien. Fit la femme un peu confuse. -Comment ton travail peut t'amener à venir ici ?

-Je suis venu avec un couple, un enfant et une femme qui ont besoin de ma protection. Et étant donner les circonstances, circonstances dont je ne peux pas vraiment te parler. Je me suis dit qu'ici serait un lieu sur pour eux.

-Je vois. Répondit la dame en un sourire. –Toi et tout ce petit monde, pouvez rester autant que vous le voulez. Un peu d'animation sera le bienvenu.

-Merci maman. Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement.

(…)

Arizona laissa le véhicule dans un terrain vague et finit son chemin à pied. Il lui faudrait trouver un nouveau moyen de locomotion. Evan Mayers était un autre nom qu'elle pouvait railler de sa liste. Après quelques kilomètres à pied, elle arriva à un motel, elle y prit une chambre. Une fois dans la petite pièce, elle tira les rideaux ferma la porte et commença à se dévêtir, retira en premier lieu la perruque brune qu'elle avait portée ce jour là, puis elle se concentra sur la tache délicate du retrait des lentilles de couleurs, avant de s'attaquer au quelques centimètres de silicones sur son nez. Avec les années, l'art du déguisement était devenu une seconde nature. Elle aimait le faire, mais dans ce processus sa partie préférée était le moment où petit à petit, Arizona réapparaissait sous le masque. Elle resta un long moment sous la douche. Se délectant du contact de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles tendus. Elle ne sortit de là que lorsque l'eau devint froide.

De retour dans la chambre elle prit la liste de plus en plus courte dans ses mains. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Le corps froid qu'elle avait trouvé d'Evan Mayers en était la preuve irréfutable. Quelqu'un d'autre avait la liste et comptait surement éliminer ses personnes. Sur les six noms raillés Arizona avait essuyé trois refus, trouvé un cadavre et les deux autre étaient manquant. Elle ne savait pas s'ils se cachaient ou s'ils étaient dans l'autre camp. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Il lui fallait choisir le bon nom, ne plus perdre de temps si elle ne voulait pas que sa route soit jonchée de cadavres.

(…)

Lucia fit la rencontre de la famille d'Arizona. Elle tomba instantanément sous le charme de Roxanne. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien vouloir de mal à une enfant aussi adorable. Elle se souvenait avoir déjà entendu parler de Meredith avec sa fille et fut ravit de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le personnage. Son mari lui sembla être un homme bon. Teddy l'a laissa plus perplexe. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était distante. Elle paraissait tracasser. Lucia pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi. Après tout si elles avaient besoin de la protection de sa fille, c'est que la situation de ces personnes ne devait pas être bonne.

Callie était ravi que tout aille pour le mieux. Ils étaient tous installé autour de la table, Lucia et Callie buvaient un café tandis que les autre dégustaient les crêpes.

-On doit rester combien de temps ici ? Demanda calmement Meredith.

-Je ne sais pas quelques jours.

Callie voyait que quelque chose tracassait sa collègue.

-Et si Arizona cherche après nous ? Si elle essaye de rentrer en contact ?

-Je compte retourner sur le continent, aller à sa recherche et l'aider à accomplir son travail. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, je vais donc pouvoir vous laisser sans me faire de soucis et pouvoir me concentrer sur elle.

-Je viens avec vous ? Fit Teddy.

-Non vous restez là. Arizona voulait que j'assure votre sécurité. Et je compte le faire. Je ne pourrais pas faire correctement mon travail si je dois vous protéger.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne te laissera jamais te mêler de sa ? demanda Meredith.

-Je ne compte pas lui demander son avis. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Meredith sourit à cela. Roxanne la regarda gravement.

-Tu vas la ramener n'est ce pas ?

-Je vais tout faire pour, je t'en donne m'a parole.

Lucia regarda la scène, elle n'était pas surprise du départ de sa fille. Mais était un peu dessus tout de même. Elle savait que tout cela était grave. Au moment où Callie fit ces aux revoir à tout le monde elle la serra fortement dans ses bras.

-Fait attention à toi ma fille.

-Comme toujours maman. Merci de les accueillir.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir trouvé de la compagnie.

-J'amènerais quelqu'un pour assurer leur sécurité dès ce soir.

-Bien, mais tu sais que les hommes de ton père seront surement suffisant.

Pour toute réponse, Callie lui sourit, mais ce sourire était triste et peu rassurant pour sa mère. Après un dernier au revoir elle partit.

Elle était plus que sure qu'il fallait qu'elle aille après Arizona, qu'elle la trouve. Son instinct le lui hurlait. Et Callie était l'une des meilleures dans son domaine car elle c'était toujours fiée à son instinct. La famille d'Arizona maintenant à l'abri elle pouvait se pencher sur la tache complexe de trouver sa cliente.


	15. Chapter 15

La patience était une qualité indispensable pour un bon journaliste. Il était arrivé à Arizona de devoir rester planquée pendant des heures, pour obtenir une petite information. Ce n'était toute fois pas la partie du travail qu'elle préférait. Pourtant ce jour là elle devrait en user. Elle avait finalement décidé d'un nom sur la liste. Cette rencontre, elle l'attendait depuis des années, son choix était risqué, mais elle savait que c'était par la bouche de cet homme qu'elle en apprendrait le plus. Le tout serait de devoir contrôler sa colère, ou du moins sa haine pour l'homme. Il n'était pas question de faire de ce moment une vengeance. Son père l'avait mieux éduquée que sa.

Du haut d'un arbre elle observait l'homme embrasser sa femme sur la joue avant de s'installer pour son petit déjeuner. Elle serra les poings. Elle avait besoin d'attendre que la femme s'éloigne pour faire son entrée. Car même si elle n'allait pas le tuer, elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de ne pas lui faire du mal. Cet homme était l'assassin de son père. Elle ne pourrait pas rester calme en sa présence. Sa femme ne devrait pas être témoins de cela. C'est pourquoi, elle patienterait du haut de cet arbre, attendant le bon moment.

(…)

Callie fut un peu étonnée d'être accueillie par Bailley à l'aérodrome. Celle-ci paraissait épuisée.

-Comment saviez vous que je revenais ?

-Sloan !

-Il a vraiment besoin d'apprendre à tenir sa langue.

-Peu importe. Stark s'apprête à faire une descente chez Grey. Lorsqu'il va découvrir qu'il n'y a plus personne, il va se tourner vers moi. Et ça risque d'être mauvais. Il faut qu'on le devance.

-Comment ?

-J'ai déjà fait disparaitre du service toutes les données sur Arizona et sur les affaires où elle était mentionnée. Pour le reste, il va falloir se tourner vers quelqu'un qui en connait davantage sur l'affaire.

-Qui ?

-Mon mentor, Richard Webber. On n'a pas de temps à perdre il vit à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici.

Elles montèrent en voiture.

-Vous croyez vraiment que cet homme va pourvoir nous aider ?

-Il a connu Woold. Je suppose que la fille réagit un peu comme le père. Il va peut être pouvoir nous aider à la retrouver.

(…)

Richard regarda par la baie de sa salle à manger, il avait l'étrange impression d'être observé. Pourtant il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Les années le rendaient de plus en plus paranoïaque, à moins que se soit son travail. Il sourit en songeant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois avant de partir en retraite. Il n'était pas sur de pourvoir un jour quitter définitivement son boulot, mais l'idée de lever un peu le pied lui plaisait. Sa faisait des années qu'il n'allait plus sur le terrain, par amour pour sa femme il avait arrêté de mettre sa vie directement en danger. Même si parfois l'adrénaline et l'excitation lui manquait un peu, il était convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix lorsque chaque soir il rentrait et était accueillit par sa charmante femme. Adèle était devenue plus détendu depuis qu'il avait troqué son arme à feu, contre des outils de communications.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia son mauvais pressentiment. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid de ce qu'il devina être une arme à feu, appuyé contre sa nuque. Il n'osa pas se tourner. Attendant que l'intrus se présente, qu'il baisse sa garde. Sa lui paru une éternité avant qu'il ne face un mouvement. Doucement la personne lui fit face se déplaçant l'arme toujours pointée sur lui. Il frissonna lorsqu'il entra en contact avec des yeux bleu perçants. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur le visage de la jeune blonde devant lui. Elle paraissait froide et déterminée. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Richard eut peur pour sa vie.

Arizona entra sans mal dans la demeure, elle trouva l'homme debout face à une grande baie vitrée. Elle fut presque déçut que se soit si facile. Sans un mot elle pointa l'arme sur lui, puis lui fit face. Elle pensait que sa aurait été bien plus dure que cela. Bien sure le plus difficile allait venir, mais jusque la elle ne se laissait pas impressionner. L'homme avait vieillit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi son père ressemblerait s'il était encore en vie. Elle bloqua cette pensée. Elle devait rester forte ne pas dévier de son objectif. Sans un mot elle fit signe à Webber de s'assoir sur une des chaises de la salle. Il s'exécuta lentement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas rassuré, peut être même avait-il peur. Cette idée ne lui déplut pas.

Elle s'installa de l'autre côté de la table posant son arme devant elle, toute en gardant une emprise sur l'objet.

-Arizona. Commença-t-il. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la désapprobation sur le visage de la blonde.

-Je ne suis pas là pour sa. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui. Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous avez à me dire Webber.

Il grimaça à l'utilisation de son nom et du vouvoiement. Mais après tout à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il n'était plus l'ami de son père, l'oncle Richard, aux yeux de la jeune femme.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour finir son travail, votre travail.

(…)

Il leur avait fallut plus de deux heures de route pour se rendre chez Webber. Il habitait une grande maison isolée, entourée de verdure et d'arbre. Callie songea à quel point c'était peut sécuritaire.

-Cette maison officiellement n'existe pas. Fit Miranda comme pour répondre aux questions de sa collègue.

-Comment sa ?

-Elle n'est connue de personne ou presque, elle n'est sur aucun registre. Mesure de sécurité.

Callie hocha la tête pour toute réponse. C'est sans frapper que Miranda entra. Elle connaissait ces lieux comme sa poche et savait où trouver son mentor et ami à cette heure matinal. Elle fut toute fois stopper dans son avancer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Richard s'élever.

-C'est de la folie Arizona.

Elle et Callie se regardèrent, toutes deux très étonnées.

-Ils se connaissent ? Chuchota Callie.

-Apparemment. Elles restèrent tendant l'oreille pour en apprendre plus.

-Tu ne trouveras personnes pour t'aider à diffuser ces informations. Et même si tu y arrives sa ne changera rien. Les gens ne croiront rien de tout sa. L'état te fera passer pour folle. Les agences te chercheront et t'exécuteront.

La colère qu'il vit dans les yeux de la femme le stoppa net dans ses paroles. Il avait clairement utilisé les mauvais mots.

-Sa ne dépend pas de moi. Il n'y a pas que ma vie ici, mais celle de milliers de personnes, si ce n'est plus. Ou devrais-je dire de millions, voir de milliards de dollars. Sa vous parle peut être plus. Puisque les vies ne semblent pas vraiment vous importer. Sa voix était froide, cassante.

-Sa m'importe plus que tu le crois. Si tu…

-Je vous le dit je ne suis pas là pour sa ! Je veux des réponses Webber. Je veux que vous me disiez qui d'autre que vous et moi connait les noms de la liste. En d'autre termes qui à tué Evan Mayer et pourquoi ?

-Evan est mort ? Arizona soupira, elle refusait de penser que Webber pouvait être attristé du sort de cet homme. Il avait froidement abattu son père, ce n'était pas un homme qui pouvait avoir des sentiments. Richard se reprit, voyant que la demoiselle perdait vraiment patience.

-Les services secrets avaient cette liste, elle doit être accessible à toutes les agences. Et je suppose que tes desseins sont connut de beaucoup d'entre elles. Mayers était l'un des plus fervents partisans de cette cause. Il t'aurait surement aidé.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous fassiez toujours partie de cette liste ?

-Que tu le crois où non, je crois en cette cause. Je pense juste que la méthode que tu utilise est trop dangereuse et improductive.

Arizona rit, son rire était amer et pour tout dire effrayant. Bailley avait du mal à contenir sa colère face à l'irrespect qu'avait la jeune femme pour son mentor. Elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait et pourquoi Webber répondait aux questions sans détour, sans même répondre au ton brut de la femme. Elle était sur d'avoir perçut de la tristesse dans sa voix, ce qui la déroutait encore plus.

Callie, elle écoutait l'échange sans se poser de question. L'attitude d'Arizona ne l'étonna pas, celle de Webber la laissa perplexe.

-C'est sure que votre méthode est beaucoup plus efficace.

-Arizona si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

Arizona bondit sur ses jambes, Richard sursauta tandis que les deux autres femmes se rapprochèrent inquiètes de la suite, elles voulaient avoir un aperçu de la scène, pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux m'expliquer au juste Richard ? Combien il était nécessaire de tuer mon père pour faire avancer la cause ? Ou pourquoi il était nécessaire que tu le faces toi-même ?

-Ce n'était pas comme sa.

-Peut importe ! Tu as tué mon père.

Les mots raisonnèrent dans l'esprit de chacun, Callie et Miranda étaient choquées. Richard baissa les yeux, incapable de surmonter davantage le regard de cette orpheline. Arizona elle sentait qu'elle perdait tout contrôle de ses émotions. Il fallait que sa sorte qu'elle dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Tu étais son ami. Le seul en qui il avait confiance. Tu étais mon oncle Richard. Il te faisait confiance. Tu m'as prit mon père. Il était ma seule famille avec Merry. Tu m'as prit mon seul parent. Mon père était un homme méfiant, il ne baissait sa garde avec personne. Il n'accordait sa confiance qu'à une poigné de gens. Tu en faisais partie.

-Tu as tore, il baissait sa garde pour quelqu'un, pour toi. Tu étais sa faiblesse. Ce soir là il devait partir. C'était le foutu plan. Qu'il parte pour l'étranger et qu'il agisse dans l'ombre. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter le pays sans te voir. Pour que tu ne te sentes pas abandonnée. Les services secrets savaient qu'il y avait une personne au pays pour qui il revenait régulièrement. Etant donner que ses retours s'effectuaient sur des périodes de vacances scolaires, ils en sont venus à la conclusion qu'il devait avoir un enfant. Ils pensaient que tu étais beaucoup plus jeune. Ce soir là, il était pisté.

-Stop, ne te fait pas passer pour le héro.

-Je ne le suis pas. Lui l'était. J'y suis allé pour le prévenir, lorsqu'il ma vu il a tout de suite compris. Il y a avait cinq ou six tireurs aux alentours et une unité d'intervention. Tout était prévu pour le neutraliser, ils attendaient juste que tu arrives. On a entendu ta voiture avancer. Il m'a fait signe de tirer.

-Tu mens. Cria-t-elle la voix déchirée par les sanglots.

-Non ! Si ils avaient découvert ton existence, ils en t'auraient tiré abattu. Tu étais déjà considérée à leurs yeux comme une adulte et donc comme une menace. Ton père t'aimait plus que tout. Il savait qu'avec moi le secret de ton existence serait bien gardé.

-Richard Webber l'homme de confiance hein ? Elle leva son arme la pointant sur le vieil homme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tirer. A ce stade Miranda ne pouvait pas intervenir, elle était bien trop abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son mentor, son héro, avait assassiné Daniel Woold. Cela dépassait l'entendement pour la dame.

Callie, elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Arizona. Elle pouvait clairement voir la douleur, la colère et la tristesse dans les actes de la blonde. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'était même pas sure de vouloir l'empêcher de tirer sur l'homme. Si elle avait été à sa place, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait appuyé sur la détente.

-En m'offrant cette arme, mon père m'a dit qu'une arme à feu n'était pas faite pour ôter des vies, mais pour les protéger. Par respect pour l'enseignement de mon père, je ne te tuerais pas Webber. Elle baissa l'arme, les yeux remplient de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment.

-Mais une chose est sure je ne reculerai pas. Un jour tu payeras pour ce que tu as fait. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partie. Elle ne pouvait plus rester une seconde de plus face à cet homme. Cet homme qu'elle avait aimé durant une grande partie de sa vie. L'homme qui avait changé à tout jamais le cours de son existence. Elle le haïssait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser physiquement. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se mit à courir à toute allure, voulant aller le plus loin possible. Les mots prononcés par Webber raisonnaient dans sa tête, il était inconcevable que son père lui ait demandé de tirer. Son père était un homme fort et fier. Il ne pouvait pas s'être laissé abattre de la sorte. Pour elle de surcroit. Non! C'était impossible. Sinon cela voudrait dire qu'elle était indirectement l'assassin de son père.

En l'a voyant partir de la sorte le premier instinct de Callie était de suivre la jeune femme. Elle lui laissa prendre un peu d'avance consciente qu'elle avait sans doute besoin d'espace. Elle fut heureuse d'être en mesure de suivre le rythme soutenu d'Arizona. La foulée de la blonde grandissait au fil des mètres. Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup elle s'effondre. Callie vit le corps d'Arizona heurté durement le sol.

Arizona courait à un rythme inhabituellement rapide, elle revit le soir de la mort de son père. Le regard de Webber lorsqu'il l'a vit, l'approche de tous ces hommes vers le corps de son père. S'en était trop. Elle lâcha prise, tant physiquement que mentalement. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur physique lors de sa chute, sa douleur morale était telle qu'elle occultait sa douleur physique.

Arizona sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête, s'est une vision flou d'une Callie clairement inquiète qui lui apparut. Les larmes l'empêchaient de la voir clairement. Elle se laissa dans un premier temps réconforter dan s les bras de la femme. Incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Après quelques minutes de réconfort, la réalité de la situation le revint à l'esprit. Elle repoussa alors violement Callie. Surprise celle si la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ou est Roxanne ?

-Je suis venu avec Miranda pour voir Webber, Roxanne, ta sœur et Teddy sont en sécurité. La où elles sont personnes ne peut les trouver.

-Tu venais voir Webber ?

-Oui Miranda pensait qu'il pourrait nous aider à te retrouver.

-Pourquoi pensait-elle sa ? demanda- t'elle avec une colère évidente.

Callie hésita à le dire se demandant.

-Parce qu'il connaissait ton père et son fonctionnement. Elle le chuchota mais Arizona entendit clairement la réponse. La colère bouillait dans ses veines.

-Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais du faire confiance à cette femme. Elle travail pour lui.

-Non, elle ne savait rien de cette histoire. Elle paraissait choquée.

-Vous avez entendu ? Callie hocha simplement la tête. -Parfait ! Railla la blonde.

Elle se leva d'un bon, mais grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur à son genou gauche. Callie le vit.

-Laisses-moi t'aider.

-Non.

-Arizona, je suis de ton côté, ok. Et d'après ce que je sais, tu as grand besoin d'avoir du soutient. Alors laisses-moi t'aider.

Arizona soupira mais finit pas accepter l'aide de Callie. Celle-ci prit la blonde par la taille et la soutenu pour le reste du chemin, qui les mena jusqu'à une moto. Callie regarda l'engin émerveillée.

-Woaw c'est la tienne ?

-On peut dire sa. Tu saurais la conduire ? Demanda-t-elle timidement clairement gênée de reconnaitre que dans son état elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

-Bien sure. Je le ferais avec une extrême plaisir. Elle prit place et attendit qu'Arizona monte derrière elle. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de la demoiselle serrer fermement son tour de taille.

Miranda avait regardé le départ de Callie sans essayer de la retenir. Le but de cette femme était de retrouver et de protéger Arizona. Elle lui faisait confiance pour mener à bien cette mission. Richard maintenant conscient de sa présence attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Il savait qu'il allait essuyer la colère de la petite femme. Miranda avança jusqu'à lui, ne le quittant pas du regard. Son regard était remplit de déception. C'était bien pire que la colère pour son mentor.

-Tu m'as utilisée pour garder un œil sur elle, pour la contenir. Tu m'as utilisée pour avoir de ses nouvelles, pour t'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin dans ses investigations. Tu m'as trahit.

-Se n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je défends les mêmes causes que cette femme. Je suis juste plus prudent. Je l'ai protégée.

-Faux, elle a fait ce travail de protection seule. Toi et les autres m'avez utilisée pour connaitre les noms qu'elle utilisait. Sauf que toi tu connaissais sa véritable identité. Je n'en reviens pa sque tu ais tué Daniel Woold.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Cria-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie sur ce sujet.

-Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas. Que je l'ai fait de gaîté de cœur. J'aimais Daniel comme un frère et sa fille comme une nièce. Je l'ai fait pour la protéger elle. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'y repense. Pendant des années je me suis demandé s'il n'y aurait pas eut une autre solution. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui. Le piège se refermait. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix et il le savait.

Miranda faisait face à un homme brisé. Pour la première fois elle en fut consciente.

Arizona et Callie arrivèrent au motel où ce trouvait les affaires de la journaliste. Elles ne se parlèrent pas. Arizona évitait au maximum de rentrer en contact visuel avec la Latina, alors que celle-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était évident pour Callie que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la blonde ne craque. Elle la regarda se dirigé vers la salle de bain. « Merde » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle voulait être là pour pouvoir la soutenir, mais elle ne la laisserait pas faire. Callie resta tout de même attentive. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la demoiselle sortir. Elle frappa doucement à la porte appelant son nom. Mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle attendit encore u n peu avant de ce décider à entrer. Par chance le standing du motel faisait que ses portes n'étaient pas bien résistantes. Il ne lui fallut que peut d'effort pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle trouva Arizona roulée en boule, pleurant sous le jet de la douche devenu froid. Callie coupa l'eau et enveloppa le corps frigorifié de la belle dans une grande serviette. Elle la fit se lever et la sécha au mieux. Des bleus dus à sa chute, commençaient à apparaitre sa et là. Arizona commença à trembler. Callie la frictionna mais sa ne semblait pas suffisant. Elle la fit donc s'allonger sous la couette du lit et se dévêtit à son tour avant d'aller la rejoindre. Là elle colla son corps au corps gelé d'Arizona. Elle la sentit s'appuyer contre elle, elle l'entoura alors de ses bras et laissa la magie de la chaleur humain opérer. Peu à peu les tremblement cessèrent. Une fois réchauffée et calmée, Arizona se tourna vers Callie. Cette femme était vraiment étonnante.

Callie lui sourit timidement pas sure de quoi faire. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit l'une des mains d'Arizona faire doucement son chemin vers le bas de son corps, tandis que ses lèvres roses, s'avançaient dangereusement près de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux anticipant le baisé. Sa douceur l'étonna. Peu à peu le baisé s'est approfondit tandis que les mains d'Arizona vagabondaient sur le corps de Callie. Nul doute que la demoiselle avait besoin de réconfort, chose que Callie serait incapable de lui refusé. Mais cette fois était différente des autres, plus douce, moins précipité, plus significative.

Arizona avait besoin d'amour, plus de haine et de douleur. Juste de la tendresse.


	16. Chapter 16

Dans toute histoire il y a un chapitre qui me pose problème et que j'apprécie moin. Pour cette histoire c'est celui ci. Je l'ai écrit plusieurs fois et il m'a semblé que cette version était la moin pire!

En espérant que sa vous plaise qu'en même. Je vous souhaite un agréable moment.

* * *

><p>Callie regarda Arizona, un long moment alors qu'elle dormait encore dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, elle l'a vit relativement détendue. Le moment qu'elles avaient partagé était indescriptible. Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune douleur. Juste un moment de tendresse, de douceur et de passion entre les deux femmes. Cette tension qu'il y avait entre elles c'était transformée le temps d'une nuit en une parfaite alchimie. Callie sourit à l'absurdité de tout cela. La femme dans ses bras était sa cliente, cliente pour laquelle elle commençait à avoir des sentiments. Sa ne présageait rien de bon !<p>

Arizona étais réveillée depuis un moment maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se décider à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait le regard insistant de Callie posé sur elle. Et sa lui faisait peur. La peur était la plus ancienne compagne de la blonde. Elle l'avait guidée pendant de trop nombreuses années, à travers ses actes et ses décisions. Et elle était plus que sur que c'est ce sentiment de peur qui l'avait sauvée jusque là. C'est pourquoi elle laisserait encore une fois sa peur la guider.

Elle feint de se réveiller et avec désinvolture se redressa sans même un regard, pour la femme quelque peu étonnée à ses côtés.

-Bonjour. Lui dit Callie d'un ton incertain.

-Bonjour. Sans perdre de temps Arizona attrapa de quoi s'habiller et se retira dans la salle de bain.

-Ok ! Chuchota Callie clairement déconcertée. Elle se leva et se prépara. Arizona ne la fit pas attendre longtemps, elle ramassa hâtivement ses affaires dans un sac de voyage.

-Ok ! On va où ?

-Toi tu rentre faire ton boulot en t'occupant de ma fille. Moi je finis le miens.

-Non se n'est pas comme sa que sa va ce passer. Je viens avec toi et assure ta protection. J'ai été engagée pour te protéger toi. Et je compte mener à bien ce travail.

Arizona se tourna vers elle et planta son regard dans celui de Callie. Elle vit la détermination de la Latina. Il fallait qu'elle lui face comprendre, qu'elle l'a dissuade.

-Calliope…

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et je ne te laisserai pas. Je suis consciente du danger et de l'enjeu de tout sa.

-Vraiment ? Le sérieux d'Arizona la déstabilisa un peu, elle c'était plutôt attendu à de la colère ou à de l'agacement.

-Oui.

Arizona secoua doucement la tête.

-Calliope, la situation est bien plus délicate que ce que tu crois.

-Arrêtes avec tout ces discours à demi mot. Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas venir, une seule.

L'expression faciale d'Arizona est devenue vierge, ce qui effraya Callie. Les mots étaient inutiles, elle venait de comprendre. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle dit les mots que la blonde refusait de prononcer.

-C'est une mission suicide. C'est bien sa.

Arizona tiqua, elle ne voulait pas avoir à argumenter son choix, mais elle savait que Callie ne la laisserait pas fuir sans rien faire. Elle se résigna donc à parler à cette femme.

-Pas exactement, mais il est vrai que j'ai plus de chance d'y laisser ma vie que de la sauver. J'en suis pleinement consciente et j'assume ce choix.

-Tu le sais depuis le début, c'est pour sa que tu as laissé Roxanne à ta sœur. Pour assurer sa prise en charge. Callie rit nerveusement la situation la dépassait complètement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette femme.

-Tu as pensé à ta fille, au choc pour elle de perdre un nouveau parent ?

-Je ne compte pas me laisser abattre Callie ! Cracha-t-elle avec colère.- Je n'aie pas fait tout ce chemin pour me laisser abattre. Mais si je dois laisser ma vie pour cette cause je le ferais. Ses parents ont payé de leurs vies pour cette cause, tout comme mon père. Il est hors de question qu'ils soient morts pour rien.

-Tu comptes donc te faire tuer pour leurs honneurs ? Pour devenir un héro ? Tu n'as aucune chance et tu le sais, tout le monde semble le savoir.

-Apparemment non, sinon il n'y aurait pas autant d'hommes après moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

-Callie le plan est déjà en marche, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter. Si tu me suis tu t'exposeras, ils essayeront de t'exécuter toi aussi. Crois moi il est mieux pour tout le monde que tu rentre.

Callie baissa la tête, elle soupira lourdement.

-Bien. Dit-elle finalement. –Mais accordes moi juste une petite faveur.

-Laquelle ? demanda l'autre femme réellement curieuse.

-Un baisé d'adieu.

Arizona ne put contenir un sourire, la demande l'étonna mais elle accepta faisant un pas en avant. Callie sourit à la réponse silencieuse et attira la demoiselle vers elle en la prenant par les hanches, qu'elle agrippa fermement. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux bleus avant d'embrasser avidement la jeune femme. Totalement distraite par le baisé Arizona ne sentit pas le danger venir. C'est stupéfaite qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un bracelet de menotte à son poignet droit.

-Désolé. Lui dit tristement Callie alors qu'elle attacha le second bracelet à la tête de lit.

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire sa !

Arizona lui hurla de la détacher, Callie se recula se mettant à l'abri des coups de pieds donnés au hasard par la demoiselle. Elle Espérait qu'Arizona se calme avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne débarque ou appel la police, pour tapage ou pire.

-Détaches moi immédiatement.

-Non !

Arizona ronchonna en Russe, Callie devina que c'était surement des insultes à son égare. Vu sous cet angle, la femme était un peu effrayante.

Arizona essaya au mieux de se calmer, elle savait que son attitude ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir de ce merdier. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé piéger aussi facilement. Calliope Torres était vraiment une femme dangereuse. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois plus calme, elle analysa la situation. Callie était assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, elle ne pourrait l'atteindre d'aucune façon à cette distance. Sa seule arme serait les mots.

-Tu ne pourras pas me garder éternellement attachée à ce lit.

Sa voix était posée, Callie en sursauta tant elle en fut étonnée.

-J'en suis consciente. Je compte sur le fait qu'au bout d'un moment tu retrouves la raison.

Arizona lui sourit.

-Tu es un peu naïve Calliope. Callie n'apprécia pas le ton condescendant de la jeune femme.

-Bien si tu m'expliquais la situation, peut être que je comprendrais mieux les choses.

Arizona soupira, elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'options.

-Ok ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

-Tout.

-Trop vague.

-Pourquoi être revenue aux Etat Uni en sachant que c'est le pays où tu avais le plus de chance de te faire repérer ?

-Justement parce que c'est le pays où j'ai le plus de chance de me faire repérer.

Callie la regarda un peu confuse. Se sentant obligée d'expliquer Arizona continua.

-Je suis l'appât. Ils pensent tous que j'agis seule ou presque, que je suis la principale menace. C'est pour sa que Stark me court après. Tous leurs efforts et leurs recherches sont concentrés sur ma personne.

-Les autres peuvent donc agir en toute tranquillité.

Arizona hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Se n'ai pas tout n'est ce pas. Sinon pourquoi partir à la recherche de quelqu'un pour diffuser les informations ? Pourquoi risquer ta vie ?

La blonde soupira, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il lui faudrait tout révéler.

-Ok, je te raconte les grandes lignes. Pendant la guerre froide une société américaine du nom de Phoenix c'est implanté sur le territoire slave. C'étaient des personnes dites neutres. La société n'a pas été inquiétée par la tension politique car elle versait des sommes colossales au régime politique. Le gouvernement américain s'en rendant compte, une enquête a été menée. En charge de cette enquête Grégoire Stark un ancien marins. Un homme très respecté. Oui il s'agit bien de la même lignée que le Stark actuel. Dit-elle en réponse au sourcil levé de Callie. Celle-ci ne voyait pas du tout où elle allait avec tout sa.

-Donc Stark senior fait sa petite enquête et revient en disant que tout est Ok. Il n'y a pas de danger. Que la situation à été réglée. Il c'était fait acheter. Au file des années les actions de cette fameuse entreprise ont grandit. Phoenix était censé être une entreprise pharmaceutique. Son premier marché portait bien sur les médicaments, des drogues. Distribuée sur toute l'Europe et une partie de l'Asie. Puis ils sont devenus un peu plus gourmant et ont exporté en Amérique. Devenant de plus en plus riches, ils se sont tournés vers un autre marché, les armes. Citez-moi un seul jour où il n'est pas question de guerre !

-Qui dit richesse dit puissance. Un homme riche peut acheter tout ou presque. De nombreux hommes de pouvoir se sont fais acheter par Phoenix. Profitant du contexte politique et économique du début des années quatre-vingt-dix en Europe de l'Est, ils ont créé un no mans land. Un endroit où aucune lois ne peut les atteindre car c'est eux qui font les lois dans ce lieu.

Elle fit une pause laissant le temps à Callie de traiter les informations.

-Un lieu entre la Russie et l'Ukraine, pas très grand mais assez pour être dangereux. De là les choses ont empirées, jusqu'à aller jusqu'aux trafics humains. Les dirigeants se cachent dans ce lieu où ils sont intouchables. Ils ont des personnes travaillant pour eux dans tous les gouvernements influent. Il y a quinze ans mon père à mené une enquête sur la mort suspect d'une dizaine de Marins. Sa l'a mené à Phoenix. De là, il a monté une équipe pour faire des investigations, de façon discrètes bien sur. Ils étaient dix. Tu connais la suite. Mon père se fait exécuter. Je reprends peu de temps après son travail.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Callie rassembla les pièces du puzzle dans son esprit. Mais il manquait encore des pièces.

-C'est qui, qui est à la tête de Phoenix ? Et comment tu comptes les faire tomber ? Et…

-Waow doucement. Je te l'ai dit, je suis loin d'être seule. Plusieurs services de différents gouvernements sont après eux. Je ne suis qu'un pion parmi tant d'autre.

-Tu mens, ton rôle est plus important que ce que tu veux bien me laisser entendre. Sinon les services secrets n'en auraient pas après toi.

Arizona secoua la tête. Callie n'en saurait pas plus sur ce sujet pour l'instant.

-La mère de Roxanne faisait partie des personnes qui enquêtaient ?

-Plus ou moins. Dit tristement Arizona, elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet .Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la Latina d'essayer d'en savoir davantage.

-Son mari Paul, était douanier, Russe. Il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. C'est tout ce qu'on a dit à Katia sa femme. Elle n'a pas eut le droit de voir le corps et on lui a recommandé de ne pas poser de questions, pas si elle voulait que sa petite fille de six ans ait un avenir. Bien plus tard, je l'ai rencontrée à Moscou, elle avait entendu parler de mes enquêtes et m'a donc demander d'en apprendre plus sur son mari. Ce que j'ai fait. Sa n'a pas été très difficile étant donner que Paul Andreï faisait partit de la liste des hommes de mains de Phoenix. L'homme commençait à avoir des scrupules surtout lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que les conteneurs qu'il laissait passer d'une frontière à l'autre, transportaient des femmes et des enfants. Ils l'ont donc exécuté. Katia a eut du mal à le croire, elle m'a rappelé quelque jours après m'offrant son aide. Elle travaillait comme traductrice à l'ambassade américaine. Je lui ai donc demandé d'être attentive surtout en présence de certaine personne. On est devenu amies. Elle s'est fait tuer alors qu'on récoltait des informations.

-La liste, c'est pourquoi elle est incomplète.

-Oui. Les larmes commençaient à se formées dans les yeux bleu. Callie se rapprocha s'asseyant au bout du lit, elle plaça délicatement sa main sur le genou d'Arizona en signe de réconfort.

-Si je te détache, que vas-tu faire ?

-Il me reste trois noms sur la liste.

-Les hommes de ton père ?

-Oui. Il faut que je continue.

-Pourquoi ? Webber a été clair, les seuls qui serait en mesure de t'aider on surement été exécuté.

Arizona garda le silence, mais son regard en disait long. Callie commençait à réellement réaliser la situation.

-Tu es vraiment l'appât, tu ne cherches pas d'aide, mais seulement à venger la mort de ton père. A trouver le responsable. C'est bien sa ?

-La diffusion publique de ses informations serait un plus, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai mener à bien. Mais mon but premier est de balader les services secrets et de trouver qui à balancer mon père. C'est une de ses personnes. Je sais que ce n'est pas Webber, il n'était qu'une marionnette. Je veux le marionnettiste. Je cherche donc des réponses. Quelqu'un qui me dise la vérité.

-Et une fois que se sera fait, que compte tu faire ?

-Mon père était un homme bon, Calliope. Toute son existence a été vouée à servir son pays et à honorer ces engagements. Il a été tué pour sa. Et au lieu de lui rendre honneur, on lui à retiré tout ses privilèges. Il a été enterré en tant que criminel. Il n'a pas eu l'enterrement militaire qu'il méritait.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de la demoiselle. Callie se rapprocha davantage, c'était instinctif, comme pour la réconforter par le biais de sa présence, de son contact.

-Je veux qu'il soit innocenté et qu'il ait les honneurs qu'il mérite. Je sais que de trouver le coupable ne lui rendra pas tout sa. Mais il faut que je sache.

-Tuer cette personne n'arrangera rien.

-Je sais. Mais cette personne doit avoir un lien direct avec Phoenix. Il est hors de question que je laisse passer sa.

Callie la regarda longuement se demandant s'il était raisonnable de la laisser continuer.

-Si cette personne fait partie de tout sa, elle sera surement protégée par des agents.

-J'en suis consciente.

-Si je te détache tu dois me promettre de me laisser venir avec toi.

-Calliope. Commença à protester Arizona.

-Non, je suis garde du corps, ton garde du corps. Je suis bonne dans ce rôle. Ne me sous estimez pas mademoiselle Robbins. Elle le dit de façon plus légère afin de dédramatiser la situation.

-De toute façon il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

Callie lui sourit simplement.

-Tu m'assures que Roxanne et Meredith sont en toute sécurité.

-Oui. Elles sont sur une île qui appartient à mes parents. Il y a tout un système de sécurité et quelques hommes de mains de mon père. Il n'y a aucun risque pour elles.

-Bien. J'accepte.

Callie la détacha, prenant toute fois garde à ce qu'Arizona ne tente rien contre sa personne. Elle n'était pas vraiment persuader que la demoiselle la laisserait la suivre aussi simplement. Portant à son grand étonnement, la journaliste n'opposa plus aucune résistance.

En sortant du motel, Callie repéra une voiture blanche, où siégeaient deux hommes, qui suivaient mine de rien leurs mouvements. Sa ne lui plut pas du tout.

Elle monta derrière Arizona sur la moto. Elle fut perplexe lorsqu'au lieu de les suivre, les hommes descendirent du véhicule et allèrent tranquillement vers la chambre d'hôtel qu'elles avaient occupées. Elle demanderait plus tard à Arizona à leur sujet.

Roxanne appréciait beaucoup son séjour chez les Torres. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Madame Torres et avec Meredith. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour Arizona et pour Callie. Les adultes essayaient au mieux de faire bonne figure, mais ils étaient tous aussi inquiet qu'elle l'était. Le soir ils se réunissaient au salon et parlaient entre eux des éventuelles suites possibles à tous sa. Ils avaient tourné sa dans tout les sens, mais le happy end semblait être une fin peut probable.

-Roxanne, mon cœur, tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda Lucia alors qu'elle allait vérifier sur le sommeil de l'enfant au milieu de la nuit.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Je veux qu'Arizona vienne me chercher.

-Elle viendra j'en suis sur.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et la tira dans une étreinte.

-Tu dis sa juste pour me rassurer. Mais je ne sais que c'est possible que je ne le revois pas. Sa voix était tremblante de larmes.

-Oh mon petit cœur. Tu es beaucoup trop petite pour pensée de cette façon. Je ne connais pas Arizona. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire d'elle, c'est une femme forte et déterminée. Meredith m'a dit que quand elle avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Je suis sur que l'une de ses principale idée est de te retrouver. Il te suffit d'être patiente.

-La dernière fois qu'elle est partit, elle m'avait écrit. Et elle n'était partit que deux jours. La sa fait plus que sa et elle ne m'a pas écrit.

-Elle n'a pas l'adresse. Dit tranquillement Lucia.

-Ecoutes ce que je te propose c'est que dès demain matin, quelqu'un aille voir chez ta tante si il y a du courrier pour toi. Je suis sure qu'une lettre t'y attends.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la fillette, Lucia pria pour qu'il y ait réellement une lettre pour l'enfant. Elle ne voudrait en aucun cas l'inquiéter davantage.

Callie et Arizona parcoururent une longue distance à moto avant de s'arrêter à un nouveau motel. Une fois installée la détective se permit de poser quelques questions.

-Il y avait deux hommes au motel.

-Je sais. Dit calmement Arizona, mais elle ne continua pas.

-Sa ne t'inquiète pas plus que sa ?

-Non.

-Ok ! Puis-je te demander qui sont ses hommes ?

-Des nettoyeurs.

-Des nettoyeurs ?

-Oui, au sens propre du terme. Ils nettoient derrière moi. Emprunte, cheveux, ce genre de truc. Nous avons souvent eu besoin de leurs services. Je suis pistée, c'est ce que je veux. Mais je ne compte pas leur faciliter le travail. Plus ils mettront de temps à m'attraper mieux sa sera.

Callie fut amusée par l'information. C'était donc aussi simple que sa. Des nettoyeurs.

-J'aurais pensé que sa aurait été plutôt des nettoyeuses.

Arizona rit sincèrement à la déclaration de Callie.

-Quoi ?

-Sexiste. Railla Arizona.-Sachez Madame « J'ai des idées préconçus » que pour ce genre de taches, les hommes sont beaucoup plus minutieux que les femmes.

-Si tu le dits ! Bon à qui allons nous rendre visite ? Et quand ?

-Cette nuit, nous allons aller voir Mona Abbot. La deuxième femme de cette unité. Elle était du temps de mon père agent au NCIS. Elle est devenue Directrice des affaires internes.

-Woaw sacré promotion !

Arizona acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est elle que tu soupçonne ?

-Disons que ce n'était pas le personnage que je préférais, dans les histoires que me racontait mon père. Cette femme était arriviste.

Callie ne dit rien, elle se doutait que cette femme était la personne que cherchait Arizona. Elle se demanda toute fois, pourquoi la journaliste avait attendu d'être arrivé à la huitième personne pour aller la voir ? Sans doute qu'elle aurait la réponse à cette question dans quelques heures.

Ce soir serait le grand soir pour Arizona. Le soir où tout allait ce jouer.


	17. Chapter 17

je pense que ce chapiter est l'avant dernier à croire que 18 est mon nombre maximum de chapitres!

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il fallut un moment à Bailley, pour brasser toutes les émotions et informations qui traversaient son esprit. Elle était encore en colère contre son mentor. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que l'homme l'avait utilisée. La petite femme essayait de rassembler au mieux les éléments pour comprendre l'ensemble de la situation :Webber, Woold, Robbins, Phoenix, Stark… Tant de noms, tant de non dits, de secrets. Elle avait beau tourner tout sa dans tout les sens, elle ne parvenait pas à avoir une vision claire de tout sa.<p>

Richard se remit peu à peu de ses émotions, notamment grâce à son vieil ami le bourbon. Il sirotait son énième verre, tout en gardant un œil sur Miranda. Il savait pertinemment que la dame ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il attendait donc qu'elle reprenne son interrogatoire.

- Que compte-t-elle faire ? Finit par demandé Miranda.

-Réhabilité son père. C'est un de ses objectifs.

-Donc rendre l'affaire publique.

-Oui, c'est sur ce point que je suis en désaccord avec elle, que j'étais en désaccord avec son père.

-Pourquoi ?

Webber prit une gorgée de son breuvage, cherchant les bons mots.

-Phoenix est en premier lieu une organisation américaine. A sa tête, il y a des personnes influentes et puissantes du gouvernement américain. Que crois tu qu'il se passera si elle parvient à rendre cette affaires publique ?

-Il y a aura des démentis.

-Entre autre, sauf que contrairement à son père, Arizona dispose de preuves concrètes. Elle a plus de relation et de soutient que son père n'en a jamais eut.

-Elle a donc toutes ses chances de les faire tomber ! C'est plutôt bien.

Richard finit son verre d'une traite, avant de secouer vigoureusement sa tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Comment crois tu que le citoyen lambda va réagir à tout sa ? Sa peut aller très loin et atteindre des bouleversements politiques, économique sans précédant. Nous sommes l'une des plus grandes puissances de ce monde. Des millions de regards sont posés sur notre nation dans l'attente d'un faux pas comme celui là. Phoenix le sait et c'est pourquoi ils se sentent tellement en sécurité. Parce que pour les arrêter il faudrait une opération de grosse envergure. Sa ferait trop de bruit.

-Donc le plan c'est de les laisser faire sans rien dire ! La colère ponctuait chacun de ses mots.

-Non bien sur que non ! Des opérations dites, silencieuses, ont déjà eut lieu et continues. Elles permettent de désactiver certaines cellules de Phoenix. Mais c'est lent et fastidieux.

-Je comprends de mieux en mieux Robbins. Elle doit être malade de penser au peu que vous faites pour cette cause. Sa vie entière à été brisé par Phoenix et par vous, les grands des agences gouvernementales. Vous vous foutée royalement de ce qu'il se passe étant donné, que la moitié d'entre vous doivent toucher des cachets de Phoenix et que l'autre moitié à trop peur d'agir de crainte que sa salisse le drapeau américain. C'est pitoyable !

-Miranda…

-Non ! Vous êtes un lâche Webber. Vous dites que Robbins est comme une nièce pour vous, c'est bien sa ? L'esprit engourdit par l'alcool, piqué par la froideur de la femme face à lui, il ne répondit rien.

-Vous m'avez utilisé pour vous donner bonne conscience à son égard. Pour garder un œil sur elle. Vous dites l'avoir protégée, mais se ne sont que des conneries. La seule chose que vous avez faite pour elle est de garder son nom secret. Et il est probable que vous l'ayez fait par simple culpabilité d'avoir tué son père. Vous êtes bien loin de l'image que je m'étais faite de votre personne. Elle ne put retenir les larmes.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi dessus de toute ma vie. Elle se tourna prête à partir. –Je serais de son côté, quoi qu'il arrive, sachez le. Elle partit laissant derrière elle un homme vaincu.

Miranda avait maintenant un but bien précis, trouver Robbins et l'aidé à accomplir son dessein.

Marc s'avança prudemment vers la demeure de Meredith Grey. Il avait reçu un appel de Madame Torres lui demandant de relever le courrier chez Meredith. Si la demande l'étonna, il n'en dit mot. Il avait observé la veille les hommes de Stark débarquer. Ils avaient fouillé la maison de font en comble. Mais il lui sembla que c'est bredouille qu'ils quittèrent les lieux. Marc n'avait pas été inquiété à ce sujet. Il connaissait Arizona et savait qu'elle avait sans doute imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Et que de ce fait, elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Ces hommes n'avaient aucune chance de trouver des informations compromettantes. Il accomplit sa tache et se retira rapidement, craignant que la maison soit sur surveillance.

Callie et Arizona avaient reprit la moto pour se rendre à l'adresse de Mona Abbot. C'était une belle et grande maison qui se trouvait au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel. Sa faisait une heure qu'elles attendaient assise sur un banc d'où elles pouvaient apercevoir au loin la maison. Callie était restée jusque là silencieuse et n'avait rien dit sur les décisions prises par sa cliente. Car si la demoiselle lui avait posé la question elle lui aurait dit qu'elles étaient bien trop exposées et qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. A sa place elle serait intervenue bien plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter de l'effet de surprise. Mais elle garda toutes ses réflexions. Arizona avait sans aucun doute une idée bien précise de ce qu'il fallait faire. Et Callie ne voulait en aucun cas la mettre en colère ou la contrarier en remettant en question ses méthodes.

-Est-ce que tu crois que sa va être encore long ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Probablement.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Arizona lui sourit pour toutes réponses. Callie soupira, la patiente n'était pas sa qualité première. Arizona ne put retenir un léger rire face au comportement puéril de la jeune femme.

-Tu es mignonne lorsque tu es frustrée .

Callie fit la grimace.

-On pourrait s'occuper en attendant ! Elle le dit de façon bien plus charmeuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut, ce qui ne fit rire Arizona davantage.

-Bien et qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Callie déglutit, réfléchissant à autre chose que toutes les pensées totalement déplacées, qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

-Question, réponse?

-Vraiment ? fit une Arizona de plus ne plus hilare. Callie hocha la tête.

-Ok, je commence. Chat ou chien ?

-Chien.

Elles commencèrent par des questions simples, mais les questions s'intensifièrent et devenaient soudainement sérieuse.

-Et si ton père n'avait pas été Daniel Woold, qu'aurais tu fait de ta vie ?

Arizona y avait souvent pensée. Si son père n'avait pas été tué, s'il avait vécu avec sa mère….

-Je suppose que ma vie aurait été bien différente. Plus calme. Je pense que j'aurais travaillé auprès des enfants, instit ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et je partagerai surement ma vie avec une femme, quelqu'un dans ton genre. Callie ne put retenir le léger blush qu'elle sentait monter à ses joues.

-Vu mon âge j'aurai surement des enfants au moins deux. Elle se tut imaginant le tableau, un sourire mélancolique collé aux lèvres. Callie elle ne pouvait la lâcher du regard.

-Tu y as déjà bien réfléchi. C'est encore possible.

-Non, sa ne l'ai pas. Elle le dit avec tant de tristesse que Callie se sentit déconcertée. L'attitude d'Arizona changea rapidement, un éclatant sourire apparu lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau Callie.

-Et toi si le destin ne t'avais pas poussée hors des sentiers pour devenir docteur. Quel aurait été ta vie ?

-Je serais chirurgien, sans doute orthopédique, j'ai toujours eut un truc pour les os brisés. J'aurai sans doute eut davantage de temps pour m'impliquer avec quelqu'un. L'idée d'avoir une relation avec une instit ne m'aurais pas déplus. Dit-elle avec un large sourire. Elles rirent toutes les deux.

Un bruit de moteur leur rappela le pourquoi de leur présence sur ce banc. Une voiture avec à son bord, un homme et deux enfants passa devant elles.

-C'est le moment ! Fit Arizona.

Callie comprit alors pourquoi elles avaient attendues. Arizona ne voulait pas que des enfants soient impliqués dans tout cela.

-Comment tu savais pour les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la demeure.

-Une amie a fait de petites enquêtes sur quelques personnes de cette liste. Chez les Abbot c'est très ritualisé. Le vendredi soir Monsieur et les enfants se rendent au cinéma.

La voyant prendre l'allé principale de la maison, Calie la stoppa en lui tirant le bras.

-Attends tu comptes y aller comme sa ?

-Sa fait presque deux heures qu'on est assise sur ce banc, elle sait qu'on est là. Je suis sure qu'elle nous attend de pieds fermes.

-Ok ! Souffla Callie perplexe.

Elles se rendirent donc à la porte d'entrée, Arizona allait sonner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre une femme que Callie devina être Mona Abbot, une arme à la main fermement pointée sur Arizona. Callie mit instinctivement sa main sur sa propre arme, mais son geste fut stopper par un regard désapprobateur de la par de sa cliente.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, on m'a dit que vous passeriez. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici.

-Je sais. Fit Arizona avec aplomb.

-Je veux que vous partiez, maintenant. Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer.

-Vous ne le ferez pas.

-Vous croyez .

-J'en suis plus que sure. Vous avez trois enfants Mona je me trompe ? La femme la regarda mal alaise.

-Or il n'y avait que deux de vos bambins avec votre mari. Ce qui est plutôt étrange puisque ça fait plus qu'une heure que vous vous êtes rendu compte de ma présence. J'aurais pensée que vous l'auriez mit à l'abri avec les autres, avec leur père. Sans doute que Monsieur n'est pas au courant de votre travail. Je veux dire de toutes les implications de votre travail. Il a donc refusé de prendre avec lui votre petit dernier de deux ans et demi avec lui. Trop jeune pour le cinéma. Un coup de feu et la vu d'un cadavre peut être traumatisant pour un enfant de cet âge.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Callie vit le gamin assis sur le canapé du salon, regardant la scène.

Mona se décomposa complètement, mais se reprit bien vite.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas vous laisser rentrer.

Arizona sourit et s'avança simplement, par reflexe la femme se décala, se qui lui permit d'un mouvement rapide de renter complètement. Callie l'a suivit prudemment, tout sa lui paraissait bien trop facile. Affolée Mona leva bien vite son arme.

-Sortez ou je jure que j'utilise cette arme. Ses cris eurent pour conséquence de faire pleurer son enfant. Elle tourna alors son attention vers lui. D'un geste précis Callie désarma la femme.

Le petit garçon courut pour les bras de sa mère.

-Bien. Fit Arizona d'un air enjoué. Je suppose que la cavalerie ne va pas tarder alors tout le monde ne voiture. Callie la regarda de plus en plus déconcertée. L'attitude de sa cliente ne la rassurait pas du tout.

-Ne me forcez pas à employer la force Mona. La femme obéit. Comme l'avait espéré Arizona son instinct maternel l'emporta sur sa raison. Arizona s'installa au volant, avec Mona au côté passager qui avait eut du mal à lâcher son enfant qui était avec Callie à l'arrière.

-Aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Lui avait promis Arizona.

Ils roulèrent un bon moment dans un silence pesant. Callie était de plus en plus inconfortable face à la situation. Tom l'enfant se calma bien vite te finit par sombrer dans un lourd sommeil. La route emprunter par la blonde devenait familière pour madame Abbot, la panique la consuma.

-Vous êtes complètement folle, si vous pensez pouvoir vous en tirer comme sa.

Arizona ne répondit rien.

-On dit que vous êtes la fille de Daniel, c'est vrai ? Si c'est le cas vous devriez mieux que quiconque connaitre les conséquences de tels agissements. L'affaire sera étouffée, ils vous feront passé pour dangereuse et vous feront abattre. Comme ils l'ont fait pour votre père.

Arizona se gara sur le bas côté de la route, elle se tourna complètement vers la femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci peut rassurer se mit dans une posture de défense, Callie, elle se prépara à intervenir en cas de besoin.

-Le discours sur la mort au bout du chemin je le connais. Je l'ai vu. Mais vous avez raison je suis folle. Je suis folle de colère de savoir que des personnes comme vous vivez une vie paisible dans de beaux quartiers, avec de beaux enfants lorsque l'on sait vous et moi que vos mains sont tachées de sang. Le sang d'enfants ayant l'âge des votre notamment.

Elle marqua une pose satisfaite que ses mots aient un impact sur la femme qui n'osa rien dire à ce sujet.

-Vous avez peur et vous avez bien raison d'avoir peur Mona.

Sans en dire davantage , elle redémarra la voiture et reprit sa route. Madame Abbot garda les yeux braqués sur la femme, la peur était inscrite sur toute sa personne. La torture morale était donc l'arme d'Arizona et elle était efficace.

(…)

Marc arriva sur l'île des Torres dans la matinée. Il fut chaleureusement accueillit par Madame Torres. Cette femme l'avait toujours apprécié, contrairement à son mari, qui avait une bien piètre opinion du jeune homme.

- Alors nous ramènes-tu du courrier pour la petite demoiselle ?

Marc lui tendis une grande enveloppe au nom de Roxanne Robbins. Nul doute que l'écriture était celle d'Arizona.

-Dieu merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si elle ne lui avait pas écrit. Tu as de leurs nouvelles ?

-Non. Mais j'ai eu pour consigne de la part de Callie de rester près de la famille de Robbins.

-Cette Arizona est une de tes amies c'est bien sa ?

-Oui une très bonne amie. Elle ma donné quelques consignes elle aussi mais il est trop tôt pour les appliquer.

-Quel genre de consignes ?

-Le genre qu'il est préférable de ne pas appliquer, principalement celles d'un avocat. Dit-il tristement.

-Je vois. Allons donc donner cette lettre à Roxanne, un peu de bonheur sera le bien venu.

Ils se rendirent à la plage où toute la petite famille se trouvait.

-Roxanne j'ai du courrier pour toi. Fit marc d'une voix enjouée. Elle lui arracha littéralement l'enveloppe des mains, avant de retirer son contenu. C'était une carte musical, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit l'aire de vive le vent se mit à jouer en boucle, étonnement la musique s'arrêtait bien vite pour reprendre du début, le bruit devenait bien vite insupportable. Mais Roxanne n'y porta aucune attention. Elle lut tranquillement le contenu de la carte. Marc jeta un coup d'œil essayant de savoir ce qu'il en était mais c'était écrit en cyrillique.

-Les nouvelles sont-elles bonnes ? Demanda tranquillement Meredith.

-Je crois.

Teddy lui demanda si elle pouvait voir la carte de plus près. Après une brève hésitation elle la lui confia. Le texte était sobre disant à Roxanne qu'elle espérait rentrer au plus vite et qu'elle devait bien se comporter avec Meredith et Derek. Mais le texte lui importait peu. Teddy porta son attention sur l'intérieur de la carte, la partie musicale. Avec délicatesse elle décolla le carton et y délogea le système musical. Sous le petit circuit qui faisait de la musique se trouvait une carte mémoire.

-Toujours aussi ingénieuse Robbins. Souffla Marc.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea Madame Torres.

-On va très vite le savoir fit Teddy en se dirigeant vers la maison.

(…)

Lorsque Miranda arriva chez Mona Abbot toute une unité d'intervention était déjà sur place. A leur tête un Stark furieux.

-Comment sa a put se produire ? Cette femme était sous protection. Comment ce fait-il qu'il ait fallut plut d'une heure à vos hommes pour intervenir ? Criait-il à un homme que Miranda devina être le responsable.

-L'appel n'a pas été enregistré monsieur. C'est comme si il y avait eut un problème de réception. Je ne l'explique pas. Nous en sommes vraiment désolé.

-Désolé, c'est ce que vous allez dire à cet homme lorsqu'on retrouvera le cadavre de sa femme et de son fils que vous êtes désolé.

-Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction ou de lutte monsieur. Rien ne nous indique qu'ils soient physiquement en danger.

La colère de Stark semblait monter encore d'un cran.

-Il a raison Stark. La mère peut être en danger, mais pas l'enfant. C'est même étonnant de sa part qu'elle l'ai prit avec eux.

-Bailley vous n'avez aucun droit d'être là. Vous n'êtes pas sur cette affaire.

-Je vous rappel que je suis votre supérieur Stark. J'ai l'impression que votre jugement est altéré par votre rapport personnel avec Robbins.

Stark la considéra longuement.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là au juste ?

-Ayant été mise en vacance. Je suis passé rendre une visite à Webber, qui à eut la visite de Robbins. Après réflexion nous nous sommes dis qu'il serait logique qu'elle passe chez Abbot. Je venais la mettre au courant.

-C'est charitable de votre part Bailley. Dit-il absolument pas dupe.

-Vous qui êtes si réfléchie, vous avez sans doute une idée d'où elle à put se rendre.

-Aucune. Elle garda une expression neutre, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-Je suppose qu'à sa place j'irai à un endroit marquant. Un endroit symbolique. Peut être là où tout à commencer. Pour trouver cet endroit il faut surement comprendre ce qui peu bien motiver une femme comme elle. La vengeance, la justice, peut être les deux. Mais bon qu'est ce que j'en sais après tout, cette affaire ne me concerne pas.

-Ne jouez pas au plus malin Bailley, je sais que vous connaissez cette affaire. Webber nous a mit assez de bâtons dans les roues pour que je sache que vous n'êtes pas de notre côté dans cette histoire.

-Tout le problème est là Stark. Expliquez moi pourquoi les agences de notre beau gouvernement sont si divisée sur ce sujet.

-Vous devriez vous méfier.

Bailley lui sourit, reculant doucement.

-Je vous retourne ces paroles Stark.

(…)

Le convoi d'Arizona avait prit le temps de changer de véhicule pour des questions de sécurité. Mona ne tenta aucune échappée, notamment parce que c'était Arizona qui avait installé l'enfant d'un siège à l'autre. Une fois de nouveau en route Callie se permis de prendre la parole.

-Je peux savoir où on va comme sa ?

-Voir un vieil ami de mon père.

-Ah, mais encore.

-Il y a dix noms Calliope, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Paul black est mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il nous reste donc une personne, Peter Clay. Mona ici présente et monsieur Clay sont les deux seules personnes qui ont profité directement du décès de mon père. Seulement un seul des deux est le marionnettiste.

-Attend Peter Clay pourquoi sa me dit quelque chose ?

-Directeur de la CIA.

-Oh ! Ne me dit pas qu'on se rend à la CIA.

-Non, bien sure que non.

Mona se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Clay est un homme intelligent, mais il est impulsif. Phoenix à une base aux Etat Unis.

-C'est la que nous allons ?

-Oui Madame. Encore quelques kilomètres et on y sera.

-Euh attends, le gosse, tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de l'envoyer là bas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne serons pas seules sur les lieux. Si tout ce passe comme prévu on nous y attend déjà.

Plus que quelques kilomètres.


	18. Chapter 18

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Mais le temps en devenu une chose rare pour moi. Je ne peux donc écrire que quelques minutes par ci par là.

Ensuite, ce chapitre ne sera finalement pas le dernier, Je tenais à poster quelque chose le plus rapidement possible donc voilà. Il y aura une suite et fin d'ici une semaine je pense, peut être avant si possible.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>La peur qui d'habitude alimentait sa personne, était remplacée par une intense douleur. Malgré la tentation de se laisser porter par les ténèbres, elle lutta pour rouvrir les yeux. Pour rester alerte. Elle sentit une forte pression sur son abdomen. Sa vue était dans un premier temps trop trouble pour discerner la personne penchée au dessus d'elle. Un seul nom lui vint cependant à l'esprit, Callie. Mais se n'était pas le regard de la Latina qu'elle rencontra, mais celui de Teddy. La déception fut de taille. Elle rit, malgré la douleur, malgré le côté dramatique de cette situation, elle rit.<p>

Là, allongée sur le sol froid, blessée par balle, elle n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit, Callie. C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Elle le savait. Ce sentiment sur lequel elle n'avait pas voulut mettre de nom. Cette magie qu'avait exercée cette femme sur elle. Ce mot quelle avait haïe tant il lui avait fait peur, tant il lui avait fait mal. Elle avait vue les ravages, qu'il avait fais sur sa mère, sur son beau père. Ils avaient tous deux abandonné leurs cœurs à un autre être et en avaient souffert. Par la même occasion, ils avaient répercuté leurs chagrins sur leurs filles. Elis en haïssant une fille qui n'avait répondu à aucune de ses attentes, en plus de ne pas retenir l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa fille lui avait volé l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Thatcher se sentant utilisé, mal aimé avait simplement fuit son foyer et par la même occasion sa fille. Arizona s'était toujours promis de ne pas tomber dans ce piège, qu'est l'amour et de toujours protéger au mieux sa sœur de ce fléau.

La douleur disparut, elle ne sentait simplement plus son corps. Elle voyait les lèvres de Teddy bouger, mais ne parvenait pas à l'entendre. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait de nouveau prise.

La peur n'était plus, quelle soulagement ! Ni douleur, ni peur, là devant elle se présentait le néant.

(…) 13 heures plus tôt

Teddy parcouru la carte mémoire sous le regard attentif de Meredith, Marc et Dereck. Une multitude de fichiers s'affichèrent. Teddy les fit défiler.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Meredith.

-Dix ans de recherche. Elle a fait une copie de notre travail, se n'est surement pas la seule.

-Une garantie. Souffla Marc.

-Tout à fait.

-Ok et qu'est ce qu'on fait de sa ?

-C'est ce que je suis en train de chercher. Connaissant ta sœur, elle a surement laissé des instructions. Là ! S'exclama-t-elle, en pointant le curseur de la souris sur un dossier portant la mention : « Marche à Suivre ».

Ils lurent les consignes.

-Merde s'est surement adressé à Callie. Se ne sont que des consignes de sécurité pour toi et Roxanne. Soupira Teddy.

-Non ce n'est pas logique. Torres savait déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il y a autre chose. Si on était Torres qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait de ses consignes ?

-A toi de nous le dire, c'est toi l'ami de Callie. Répondit Teddy d'un ton sec.

Marc se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Ce message nous informe qu'elle est proche de son but. Donc …

-Qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne revienne pas. dit tristement Meredith.

-Elle informe juste Callie qu'il faut qu'elle veille sur nous quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y a rien de plus.

-Tu te trompes. Elle lui a envoyé toutes les informations, soit dix ans de sa vie. Arizona avait surement une idée en tête. Elle pensait que Callie serait avec nous. Et donc s'attendait à ce qu'on soit tous là lorsque Roxanne ouvrirait cette carte. L'un des points qui importe le plus Arizona est votre sécurité, à toi et à Roxanne. L'autre est de mettre les informations en lieu sur. Pour être sur qu'elles soient utilisées à boécien.

-Callie ne serait pas restée tranquillement ici, en sachant que Robbins était en danger. Elle serait partie à sa recherche. J'en suis plus que sur.

-Encore fallait-il qu'elle sache où elle se trouve.

-Je sais où elle peut être. S'exclama Teddy triomphalement. Elle cliqua sur l'un des fichiers, la photo d'une immense propriété s'afficha.

-J'appelle Bailey. Informa Marc.

(…) Une dizaine d'heures plus tard.

Arizona gara la voiture au pied d'une colline. La tension dans le véhicule était palpable. Callie ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, elle voyait Madame Abbot se décomposer à vue d'œil. Son fils dormait paisiblement, l'enfant semblait inconscient de la gravité de la situation et Callie était plus qu'heureuse de ce point.

Le silence dans la voiture devenait pesant. Arizona scrutait l'horizon cherchant semblait-il quelque chose. Il y eut comme un appel de phare, sans doute le signal attendu par Arizona.

-Bien restez ici, je reviens. Il va de soit Madame Abbot qu'à la moindre tentative d'évasion, vous en payerez les conséquences. Elle lui lança un regard froid en prononçant ses mots. Callie n'aimait pas du tout ce côté de la personne d'Arizona. Elle était clairement effrayante. Elle lui donna un regard de convenance avant de quitter le véhicule.

La blonde disparut bien vite de leur champ de vision.

-C'est de la folie. Vous suivez les ordres d'une folle. Je pense que vous devez le savoir.

-Avez-vous peur des conséquences de vos actes Madame Abbot ? Callie savait pertinemment que la femme essayait de la déstabiliser, mais elle ne marcherait pas la dedans.

-Il n'y aura aucunes conséquences. Du moins pas pour moi. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe vraiment n'est ce pas ?

Callie choisit de garder le silence, voulant en apprendre davantage de cette femme.

-Arizona se berce d'illusion. Phoenix est une organisation de grande envergure. Elle est intouchable. Si vous êtes contre elle, vous êtes mort. Si vous êtes en elle, vous êtes puissant. C'est comme sa que sa se joue. Alors que croyez-vous qu'il se passe lorsqu'il vous propose de rentrer dans leur rang ? Vous n'imaginez même pas combiens de grands de ce pays font partie de cette organisation. Quoi qu'elle face se n'est qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous si peur d'elle ?

-Les fous sont toujours effrayant, ne trouvez vous pas ?

Callie le regarda longuement par le biais du rétroviseur, elle finit par lui sourire.

-Vous savez ce que je pense ? Je pense que vous avez peur. Non pas de la folie d'Arizona, mais de sa lucidité. Vous savez pertinemment qu'elle est une menace. Peut être pas pour phœnix, pas directement. Mais pour vous. Elle n'arrivera peut être pas à faire tomber phœnix. Mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit son but premier. Et vous en êtes plus que consciente. Vous savez que l'un de ses buts est de venger son père. Hors vous êtes de ses personnes qui ont participées à son exécution. En vous faisant payer vos actes à vous et à Peter Clay, elle fera tomber deux des importants pantins de phœnix et ébranlera son fonctionnement. Une enquête sera mise en place et de ce fait votre appartenance à une organisation plus que douteuse sera rendu public, tout comme l'existence même de cette organisation.

C'était donc sa ! Pensa Callie. Le plan d'Arizona consistait à faire d'une pierre deux coups. Faire tomber les assassins de son père et lever par la même occasion le voile sur l'existence de phœnix.

-Woold est mort car c'était un ennemi de l'état. Ces assassins sont des héros, vous devriez le savoir. Railla la femme.

-Vous et moi savons qu'Arizona à de quoi vous faire tomber, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici.

Leur affrontement verbal fut interrompu par le retour d'Arizona.

-Descendez, on va continuer à pied.

Callie fronça les sourcils, elle jeta un regard vers l'enfant endormit.

-Il reste ici, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui de l'amener. Répondit Arizona comprenant l'inquiétude de Callie.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser seul. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Fit Mona la voie remplie d'inquiétude. La blonde lui sourit, la encore son côté effrayant prenait le dessus. Elle poussa simplement la femme vers l'avant sans lui répondre. Callie vit qu'une personne se dirigeait vers le véhicule, une femme lui sembla t'il, Mona ne le vit pas. Sans doute qu'Arizona voulait jouer sur ses nerfs, sa semblait très bien fonctionner. Cette femme était peut être une enflure, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une mère. Son enfant serait donc le moyen de pression qu'Arizona utiliserait sur elle.

Miranda attendait nerveusement sur le parking d'un motel, faisant les cent pas pour tromper le temps, qui lui paraissait extrêmement long. Elle tourna la tête entendant le son d'un moteur s'approché. La femme soupira de frustration lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle attendait. Plus elle y pensait et plus il lui sembla que le plan était mauvais. Un coup de klaxon la sortie de ses sombres pensées. Elle se dirigea hâtivement vers la nouvelle arrivée montant dans la voiture.

-Enfin vous voilà, j'ai bien cru que vous m'aviez oubliée.

-Désolé, il m'a fallut plus de temps que prévu pour partir. Disons que Grey ne m'a pas facilité la tache. S'excusa Teddy.

-Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. J'ai bien trouvé Stark et son équipe chez les Abbot. Comme vous le pensiez Arizona était passée par là. Et comme prévu je l'ai mit sur sa trace. Vous êtes sur que c'était une bonne idée de faire sa.

-D'après ce que vous m'aviez dit, Madame Abbot l'avait repérée bien avant qu'Arizona n'intervienne. Elle voulait être vue.

-Elle avait brouillé les lignes. L'appel d'Abbot n'était pas parvenu aux services de Stark. Elle avait ses chances.

-Son but est d'attirer l'attention. Le plan se finit Bailley. Ce soir est son soir. Dix années de travail qui se concrétisent.

-Concrètement sa donne quoi ?

Teddy lui sourit . Comme Bailley s'en était doutée la photographe en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulut dire jusqu'ici.

-Arizona a pensé à tout ou presque. Mon appel au secours faisait partie du plan. Elle voulait que vous soyez écartée de l'affaire pour que vous puissiez nous venir librement en aide. Le temps était toute fois une donnée qui n'était pas exacte. Elle espérait que sa se face beaucoup plus rapidement que sa et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce vous mettiez quelqu'un pour la protéger. Et surement pas à quelqu'un comme Callie. Je m'étais bien gardé de le lui dire. Je trouvais l'idée plutôt bonne. Dans un premier temps, elle pensait la décourager rapidement et profiter de votre aide ultérieurement. Le plan a donc été modifié, mais seulement pour être renforcé. Callie a gagniez sa confiance. Elle est donc partie plus sereine en sachant sa famille protégée par cette femme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Miranda pour mesurer l'impact de ses mots. Celle-ci hocha la tête l'encourageant à continuer.

-Je devais rester en contact avec elle. Ce que j'ai fait jusqu'au moment où elle s'est rendu chez Webber. Après je n'ai plus réussie à la joindre.

-Vous étiez au courant pour son père ?

-Non. Je savais qu'elle avait des motivations personnelles mais je n'ai jamais sut lesquelles. Sa famille à toujours été un sujet plutôt trouble.

-Alors vous ne connaissez pas vraiment le plan. Je me trompe ?

-Je suis sure qu'elle s'est rendu au QG de Phoenix. Je sais qu'elle veut que ce soit rendu public, je devine donc qu'elle a envoyé des copies de son travail à plusieurs médias.

-Une fois qu'elle a atteint Phoenix c'est quoi le plan ?

-Rejoindre les notre et attaquer de front.

-Les votre.

-Aucune autorité n'est de notre côté, mais sa ne veut pas dire que l'on soit seule. Des femmes et des hommes victimes de Phoenix sont avec nous. Un petit nombre est ici, aux Etat Unis.

-Emme Prague ! Souffla Bailley .

-Oui, entre autre. Arizona a eut recourt à un subterfuge. En faisant utiliser l'une de ses identités par une autre personne, elle a put rentrer tranquillement sans se faire repérer. Les services se concentrant sur Emme Prague.

-Qui a joué ce rôle ?

-Marie !

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez bien entendu.

-Vous nous avez dit qu'elle était morte.

-Non je n'ai jamais rien dit de la sorte. Vous savez pourtant que les mots comptent pour nous. Je vous ai dit qu'Arizona était rentrée seule et bouleversée. Et c'était le cas. Marie avait besoin de prendre du temps pour elle. Pour sa nouvelle famille. Et sa arrangeait les plans d'Arizona qu'elle disparaisse aux yeux des services secret. Elle est restée active mais dans l'ombre et aussi loin du terrain que possible. Cette partie était surement la plus difficile pour nous. Sa va faire cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Elle sourit en songeant que leur retrouvaille était proche. Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'elle se rappela la tache à accomplir avant ce doux moment.

-L'imprudence d'Altman était donc de tomber enceinte. Fit Bailley incrédule.

-Oui. Lui répondit Teddy tout sourire. Elles rirent toutes les deux, c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose mais sa leur fit du bien.

-Bon et qu'allons nous exactement faire ?

-Leur porter main forte. Elles doivent déjà y être.

Non loin de l'entrée d'une immense propriété se trouvait un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes. L'une d'entre elle attira particulièrement l'attention de Callie. Elle la regarda attentivement n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était la femme de la photo, la cousine de Teddy. Le reste du groupe était essentiellement constitué d'hommes.

-Tout est en place. Annonça Marie.

-Stark est à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il nous reste peu de temps. Il y a quatorze hommes armés à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Fit un homme de grande taille et aux larges épaules.

Arizona fit un signe de tête montrant qu'elle avait prit note des informations. Une femme aux aires candides, s'avança.

-Tous les systèmes de sécurités sont out, grâce au génie de votre hacker préférée. Comme demandé par son altesse les systèmes de vidéos surveillances ont été déroutées et répondent à mes ordres.

-Bon boulot April, on continue de suivre le plan. Toi et Marie, vous vous chargez de la communication et surtout du relais média. Owen je te laisse le soin de t'occuper des hommes armée avec ton équipe. Moi et Madame Abbot.

-Et moi ! L'interrompu Callie, attirant tous les regards sur elle. Arizona la regarda légèrement frustrée par son intervention.

-Et avec Callie Torres ici présente, nous allons directement nous rendre près de Peter Clay. Des questions ?

-On fait quoi une fois Stark et son armée arrivés ? Demanda le dénommé Owen.

-Vous gagné du temps, si la situation se complique et que le plan semble compromis vous vous dispersez et partez sans vous retourner.

Le silence qui suivit était lourd de signification.

-Bien, on n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre, alors au boulot.

Owen et ses hommes ouvrirent la marche. Ils rentrèrent sans trop de difficulté dans le bâtiment .Les coups de feux se firent cependant rapidement entendre.

Arizona tendit un petit dispositif à Callie.

-Système d'écoute. Ok, pas d'héroïsme, si sa tourne mal on recule.

Callie logea l'appareil dans son oreille.

-Sa me va, tant que cette consigne s'applique à toi aussi.

Arizona lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers Mona.

-Bien allons-y, votre ami doit nous attendre.

La femme ne répondit rien, mais elle n'en menait pas large. Elles avancèrent vers l'entrée.

-April comment s'annonce les choses ?

-Owen fait du bon boulot. Vous pouvez rejoindre le gros méchant loup sans trop d'entrave. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est même trop facile.

La voie de Marie s'éleva à son tours :-Je suis assez d'accord avec April. Y a quelque chose qui n'est pas clair. Restez sur vos gardes.

-Compris. Elle partagea un regard convenu avec Callie.

-Je prends les devant. Annonça celle-ci.

Elle ouvrit donc la marche, l'arme au poing à l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement.

-La voix est libre, Clay est au premier étage. Aucun homme au alentour. Fit Owen.

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui se tramait. Mais Arizona en n'avait que faire, elle avait un but précis. Et peut importe que le piège se referme sur elle. Elle irait au beau milieu de tous cela. Elle voulait des réponses.

-Arizona. Commença Callie mais celle-ci la coupa, d'un signe de main.

-Bien, évacuez le bâtiment et gardez Stark aussi loin que possible d'ici.

-Compris ! Fit Owen clairement résigné à essayer de raisonner la jeune femme.

-Calliope si tu veux faire demi-tour c'est maintenant.

-Et rater le grand final ! Hors de question !

Arizona lui offrit un sourire radieux à cette réponse. Avoir cette femme à ses côtés la rassurait. Même si elle était consciente du danger tant pour elle que pour Callie. Elle était heureuse qu'elle prenne le risque de rester avec elle. C'était sans aucun doute très égoïste de sa par. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Callie ouvrit la porte imposante de la pièce où se trouvait le dénommé Clay. Elle pointa son arme dans la direction d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assit dans un immense fauteuil, un sourire présomptueux collé au visage.

-Mesdames, je vous attendais avec impatience !


	19. Chapter 19

Voici la suit ete fin de cette histoire.

Merci aux lecteurs fidèles et aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires. je les apprécie beaucoup.

* * *

><p>En voyant cet homme avec, cet air suffisant, Arizona n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui coller deux balles entre les yeux. Elle serra fermement la crosse de son pistolet, réprimant cette montée de haine et de colère du mieux qu'elle put. Elle fit un tel travail sur elle-même, que ce passage de flottement fut imperceptible pour le reste de l'assemblée. Elle afficha à son tour un sourire.<p>

-Je suis sure que de nous deux, c'est moi qui était la plus impatiente au sujet de cette rencontre Clay.

Il lui sourit de plus bel.

Callie n'avait jamais assisté à un moment où la tension était aussi intense. L'atmosphère en devenait presque irrespirable. Elle vit Arizona retirer ses mains de ses poches, elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait sortir son arme, mais il n'en fut rien. La blonde s'avança d'un pas sure vers le bureau et s'installa tranquillement dans un des fauteuils, face à Peter Clay. Ne sachant pas que faire et surtout ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, tant de la part de l'homme que de celle de sa cliente. Callie resta où elle était. Sa position lui permettait d'avoir un regard sur l'ensemble de la scène et de pouvoir intervenir rapidement en cas de besoin. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont se présentaient les choses.

Mona Abbot elle restait figée, c'était sans doute la personne la plus effrayée de cette assemblée.

-Nul doute que vous soyez la fille de Daniel, vous avez héritée de ses yeux et vraisemblablement de son manque de jugement. N'avez-vous donc rien appris du passé Mademoiselle Robbins ?

-J'en ai appris beaucoup, notamment que quand une cause en vaut la peine, le sacrifice est une option plus qui n'est pas négligeable.

-Oui c'est ce que votre père pensait. Parait-il que c'est pour vous protéger qu'il c'est sacrifié. Comme vous le dite si bien.

Callie vit tous le corps d'Arizona se tendre à ces mots. Elle entendit April dire à Arizona de garder son calme et de le faire parler, qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Arizona retira le dispositif de son oreille et le mit dans sa poche. « Bordel Robbins ! » Cria Marie clairement frustrée par son amie. L'inquiétude de Callie grandissait au fil des secondes.

-Apparemment le sacrifice en valait la peine puisque je suis ici devant vous. Onze ans et vous n'aviez aucune idée de qui j'étais. Vous osez vous croire puissant ?

Peter se leva le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je dois avouer que vous l'avez joué finement jusqu'ici. Un point me chiffonne toute fois. Pourquoi tout risquer en adoptant une gosse sous votre réelle identité ? Je veux dire vous auriez très bien put le faire plus tard, une fois votre mission finit. Vous avez mit toute votre petite famille en danger pour une gosse. Pourquoi ? Par amitié pour cette salope d'espionne russe ? Par amour pour la gosse ? Par désespoir ?

Arizona lui sourit à son tours.

-Vous ne comprendriez pas même si je vous l'expliquais Clay ?

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'il faut avoir un certain sens de l'honneur pour comprendre ma décision.

L'homme perdit tout sourire et avant que quiconque n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il gifla Arizona de toute ses forces, faisant basculer le siège de celle-ci dans le vide.

Callie allait se rendre aux côtés d'Arizona, lorsqu'elle fut stoppée dans son action par le rire presque hystérique de celle-ci. C'est non sans mal qu'elle se redressa, une large coupure sur la joue maintenant rouge de sang.

-C'était donc si facile.

Tous la regardèrent interdit.

-Le marionnettiste et son pantin. J'aurais du m'en douter. Vous êtes bien trop impulsif Clay pour monter un plan comme celui qui était en place pour tuer mon père. Si sa n'avait tenu qu'à vous, vous l'auriez descendu bien avant. Je suppose que si Abbot n'avait pas été avec nous ce soir, vous auriez déjà essayé de me tirer dessus. Mais c'est elle le big boss ici aux Etat Unis. Mener par une femme, sa vous fait quoi Clay ?

-La ferme ! Je suis le big boss. Pas elle.

-Clay ferme là. Ordonna Abbot. Mais la fierté de l'homme était touché, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

-Votre père n'était qu'un rigolo, il croyait être un super héro, il croyait pouvoir mettre à néant les plans de Phoenix. Il avait tore, tout comme vous. Vous allez mourir ce soir et demain les médias acclameront votre assassin comme étant un héro, tout comme ils l'ont fait pour votre père. Peut importe ce que vous ferez, Phoenix gagnera toujours.

-Qu'est ce qui vous rend si sur de vous ?

-Clay fermes là. Si tu rajoutes un seul mot je te jure que je te descends.

Il se tourna vers sa collègue.

-Mais elle ne peut rien contre nous. Elle n'a rien. Toutes les données compromettantes ont été balayées du serveur.

Abbot le foudroya du regard, elle allait bouger mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit l'arme de Callie contre son dos.

-Tous ce que vous trouverez c'est un disque dur vierge de toutes données. Vous ne pourrez pas expliquer votre intervention, ni la prise d'otage du directeur de la CIA et de la directrice des affaires internes du NCIS.

Arizona lui sourit, elle remit son dispositif dans son oreille.

-April, un disque dur vierge de toutes données pourrait-il être intéressant pour notre affaire ?

-Assurément, surtout si c'est monsieur qui s'en est occupé. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas un génie en informatique.

-On l'embarque donc.

Elle allait se diriger bers le bureau lorsque Clay se jeta sur elle. Callie allait lui venir en aide mais trouva une Mona particulièrement virulente sur son chemin. La petite femme terrifiée avait quittée la partie. Cette femme était une vraie lionne. Elle reçut plusieurs coups, mais parvint non sans mal, à prendre le dessus. Elle laissa la femme apparemment évanouie sur le sol.

Arizona était dans plus de difficultés, elle avait encore des douleurs du à sa chute et l'homme était sacrément imposant. Sa seule solution était de sortir son arme et d'en tirer avantage. Elle parvint à atteindre l'objet mais n'eut pas le temps de le sortir, car Clay avait visiblement eut la même idée qu'elle. Il pointait un flingue sur elle. Sa marche de manœuvre était mince, allongée sur le dos, l'homme sur elle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Elle pivota son corps essayant de le déstabiliser, le coup partit, alors que l'homme se retrouva sur le dos. Arizona cria de douleur. Callie ne perdit pas une seconde et assénât un coup de crosse, assommant l'homme.

-Arizona. S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la femme qui se redressait péniblement. Elle vit le sang s'échappant de sa jambe gauche.

-Merde.

-C'est rien. Trouves juste quelque chose pour arrêter le sang.

-Ok, Ok ! Euh… Callie était plus que paniqué, tous ce sang lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

-Calliope Torres, reprends tes esprits et maintenant. Ta ceinture fera l'affaire.

- Ok. Ma ceinture.

Elle s'exécuta suivant les recommandations d'Arizona.

-Stark est arrivé, Owen le retient mais je crois que le mieux est de partir au plus vite. Fit Marie via l'oreillette.

-On fait aussi vite que possible. Railla Arizona en serrant les dents.

Callie l'aida à se redresser.

-L'ordinateur ! fit Arizona en se tournant vers le bureau.

L'appareil avait disparu, tout comme Abbot. La femme avait profité de la diversion pour filer.

-Merde ! Callie trouves la et rapportes ce putain d'ordinateur.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Vu ma jambe je suis incapable de lui courir après pour lui botter les fesses. Alors fait le pour moi.

-D'accord.

-Bien, on se retrouve en bas.

-Sa marche.

Elle se dirigea à pas vifs vers la porte.

-Calliope ! A cet appel elle se tourna vers la demoiselle.

-Faits attention à toi.

Callie s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa, c'était presque instinctif. « Promis » Chuchota-t-elle avant de disparaitre de la vu de la blonde pour de bon.

Teddy et Miranda arrivèrent au lieu dit. Stark était déjà sur place la milice d'Arizona lui tenait visiblement tête. Les douze hommes d'Owen étaient bien entrainés et donnaient un moment difficile aux cinquante hommes de Stark.

-Intéressant. Fit Miranda plutôt impressionnée.

Teddy lui sourit, tout en se branchant sur la fréquence radio que son groupe avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Elle entendit la voie de Marie.

-Bordel pourquoi on à plus d'image ?

-Leur générateur est mort. L'affrontement Callie, Mona lui a été fatale.

-Merde.

-Hey, ici Teddy. Je suis avec Bailley en bas de la colline. Quel est la situation la haut ?

-Dieu merci du renfort. Fit April.

-Pas terrible. On a quelques images exploitables mais aucunes annonces catégoriques. Juste de quoi les mettre en doute. Torres essaye de récupérer un ordinateur qui pourrait nous être utile.

-Et Arizona ?

-Elle est blessée à la jambe. La dernière image d'elle qu'on avait c'était lorsqu'elle a atteint le second étage. Elle a l'air de déguster.

Teddy grimaça.

-On n'a plus aucune image des lieux et seulement Torres en piste audio.

-Ok on va essayer de se rendre là bas au plus vite. Il va falloir que l'on passe la ligne des hommes de Stark.

-Je préviens Owen. Fit Marie.

Callie trouva rapidement la trace d'Abbot. Elle la rattrapa au premier étage. Bloquant la sortit elle la força à descendre au sous sol du bâtiment. Là, il n'y avait plus aucune issue, l'affrontement était inévitable. Callie s'aperçut bien vite que la femme n'était pas mauvaise en tire.

-Abandonnez. Vous voyez bien que vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Auriez vous encore peur Abbot ou est ce mon imagination ? Des tirs suivirent cette déclaration.

-Une fois encore Arizona a vue juste, n'est ce pas ? C'est vous qui êtes à la tête de Phoenix ici. Votre poste est moins important que celui de Clay, ce qui vous laisse le temps de vaquer à vos petites affaires. Vous êtes l'une de leur tête.

-Oui, elle a vu juste. Mais elle ne pourra jamais le prouver.

Callie s'avança vers la provenance de la voie.

-On parie. Fit-elle alors qu'elle avait repéré la femme.

Teddy et Miranda passèrent sans trop de difficulté de l'autre côté. Deux des hommes d'Owen, les accompagnèrent vers le bâtiment.

-Ok Marie, les directions s'il te plait.

-Callie doit être au sous sol, on a perdu le signal il y a peu. Pour Arizona je dirais le premier étage mais sans certitude.

-Bailley et vous deux vous allez au sous sol. Moi je trouve Arizona.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux personne avec toi ? Demanda Miranda septique.

-Callie a besoin d'aide, moi il me suffira de servir de béquilles à Ari.

Bailley accepta l'explication et sans plus attendre se dirigea vers le sous sol. Teddy elle courut vers les escaliers. Elle parcourut toutes les pièces, recherchant son amie, l'appelant doucement ne sachant pas vraiment s'il y avait toujours du danger.

Ne la trouvant pas elle monta un autre étage, puis un autre, avant d'atteindre le dernier étage. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la blonde.

-Bordel, Arizona où es- tu ?

Elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant du haut du bâtiment.

-Le toit ? Se n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua des traces de sang sa et là. Des détonations retentirent. « Merde ! ». Elle trouva rapidement l'accès au toit, là elle vit un homme, le visage en sang à quelques pas du corps d'Arizona. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle tira sur l'homme. Celui-ci tomba aussitôt. Teddy courut vers son amie, sans porté la moindre attention à la dépouille de l'homme criblée de balles.

-Merde, Arizona, Arizona. Appela-t-elle en vain. Elle était inconsciente. Elle repéra deux points d'entrés à l'abdomen, elle appuya sur les plaies essayant de diminuer la perte de sang.

-Marie, Ari est touchée, elle est touchée. Pleura-t-elle impuissante.

Bailley et les hommes trouvèrent Callie luttant à main nue avec Mona. Ils encerclèrent les deux femmes.

-Je vous conseille d'en rester là, Abbot. Fit Miranda l'arme pointée vers la femme.

Elle s'immobilisa, analysant la situation.

-Ok ! Souffla-t-elle. Elle se dégagea lentement de Callie, sous le regard attentif des trois nouveaux venus. Son regard vagabonda vers un objet que Miranda devina être l'ordinateur. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'est eu le temps de faire quelque chose, Abbot empoigna l'arme et tira sur le portable. Une fois l'objet fumant, elle lâcha son arme souriant effrontément à Miranda.

-Tu t'es trompée de camps Bailley. Crois moi tu vas le regretter.

Sans ménagement, la petite femme l'empoigna et la menotta.

-J'ai des doutes à ce sujet.

Callie se redressa péniblement. Elle se dirigea vers le portable bien amoché, elle doutait qu'il soit encore possible d'en tirer quelque chose mais le ramassa qu'en même. Alors que le petit groupe remontait, la communication revint. Ils entendirent une Teddy paniquée.

-Teddy calmes toi, April fait son possible pour attendre les secours.

-On est au milieu de nulle part, ils n'arriveront jamais à temps.

Callie fut alertée par ses mots.

-C'est Callie où es-tu Teddy.

-Sur le toit, Arizona, elle est gravement blessée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Callie qui malgré la douleur, courut dans les escaliers.

-J'ai un hélicoptère sur mon radar ! S'exclama April, pas certaine que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

-Ami ou ennemie ? demanda Bailley.

-Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore trouver leur fréquence radio.

Teddy pleurait, elle vit les yeux d'Arizona s'ouvrirent.

-Arizona, tu m'entends, c'est bien ma belle, garde les yeux ouvert.

Le regard d'Arizona se posa sur elle, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues meurtries. Teddy essaya au mieux de se contenir, pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Un son étouffé, s'échappa de la bouche de son amie. Elle pourrait jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un rire.

-Arizona ? Hey. Callie est sur son chemin. Je te jure qu'on va te sortir de la. Tiens encore un peu.

Teddy entendit la porte du toit s'ouvrir, elle vit Callie accourir vers elles.

-Elle arrive ! Dit-elle quelque peu soulagée, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur son amie celle-ci avait sombré dans l'inconscient.

-Arizona ! Cria Callie maintenant à leur niveau.

-Oh mon dieu. Laissa-t-elle échapper. La femme était d'une pâleur effroyable, bien qu'une grande partie de son corps soit rougit par le sang.

-Arizona Robbins je t'interdits de mourir, j'ai fait la promesse à ta fille de te ramener à elle et je compte tenir cette promesse. Clama-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait un massage cardiaque, les larmes tombant librement de ses yeux.

Teddy était avachit à leurs côtés en larmes, Marie et Bailley arrivèrent à leurs tours sur le toit. Le bruit des hélices d'un hélicoptère se rapprochèrent. S'il y avait un mot pour décrire cette situation Callie aurait choisie : désespoir.

(…)

Callie tenait Roxanne par les épaule, la petite serrait fermement la médaille du courage dans ses mains. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'imposante pierre tombale. Mais avant de faire quoi que se soit elle fit demi-tour.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Dit ce que tu veux. Ce que tu penses être le mieux. Lui conseilla Meredith.

-Je ne suis pas sure que c'est à moi de faire sa.

-C'est un honneur que tu ne peux pas refuser. Elle t'a confier cet honneur Roxanne. Dit doucement Marc. Roxanne soupira et tourna de nouveau le dos à la petite assemblée derrière elle. Marc, Dereck Meredith, Marie, Teddy, April, Miranda et Callie, se rapprochèrent formant un arc de cercle autour d'elle.

-Bonjour, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis en quelque sorte votre petite fille. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Elle posa la médaille sur la pierre.

-Sa ne parait pas grand-chose comme sa. Mais c'est beaucoup d'effort et de sacrifice. Arizona c'est battue pour sa. Ils ont dit à la télé que vous étiez un héro, tout comme votre fille. Ils vont enquêter sur les assassins de ma mère aussi. Sa va prendre du temps mais ils vont le faire. Arizona va y participer mais seulement en tant que consultante et pas avant qu'elle quitte l'hôpital. Donc pas avant un mois au moins. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle va faire mais elle m'a promis qu'elle n'irait pas sur le terrain. Et c'est une femme qui tient ses promesses. Elle est fière de vous et je suis sure que vous êtes aussi fière d'elle. Voilà, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose donc j'espère que je l'ai fait comme il le faut.

-C'était parfais ma puce. Fit Callie en l'a tirant contre elle.

Elles se reculèrent laissant la place à Marc qui vissa la plaque de métal à la pierre tombale.

Il y eut ensuite une minute de silence. Callie resongea à la chance qu'ils avaient eut, au soir où elle avait crut que le monde s'abattait sur elle. Elle se revit faire le massage cardiaque à Arizona, elle avait rit lorsque le cœur d'Arizona avait battu de nouveau. Un hélicoptère s'approchait du bâtiment, elle avait alors prit le corps inerte d'Arizona dans ses bras pour laisser la place à l'appareil d'atterrir. Le reste était aller si vite qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup de souvenir. Il y avait Webber et des journalistes télé, sans perdre un instant le corps d'Arizona avait été porté dans l'hélicoptère et amené à l'hôpital le plus près.

Là l'attente parut interminable, elle avait reçu un appel d'une April très exciter qui lui informait que même si l'ordinateur était mort le disque dur était indemne. Que tout cela n'avait pas été vain. A ce moment précis Callie c'était jurée que si Arizona s'en sortait elle prendrait sa chance. Elle ne la laisserait pas filer.

Et sa chance elle l'avait prise, après qu'Arizona ai eut trois interventions chirurgicales et ai passé une semaine dans un coma artificiel. Elle lui annonça les bonnes nouvelles. Phoenix était sur la sellette, son père avait été réhabilité, elle avait le statu d'héroïne, Roxanne allait bien et le plus important Callie comptait faire un bout de chemin avec elle.

-Bien, Roxanne, allons retrouver Arizona, pour lui annoncer que son père à enfin reçu les honneurs qu'il méritait. Fit Callie rompant le silence.

-Tu crois que je l'ai fait comme elle l'aurait voulu ?

-Oui, même mieux, je suis sur qu'elle sera très fière de toi.

Woold pourrait dès maintenant reposer en paix et veiller sur la nouvelle famille de sa fille.


End file.
